


Against the Sky

by tainted_ashes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Canon Era, Conflict, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Foreign Lands, Government Conspiracy, Hiding, Human Experimentation, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mage!Eren, Magic, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Omega Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Scent Marking, Soldier!Levi, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_ashes/pseuds/tainted_ashes
Summary: Eren Yeager, a rare Omega mage from the Island of Paradis, has long since accepted his fate inside of walls of his beloved country. But when war continues to ravage humanity and resolve of his home, the country of Marley presents an offer that will turn his entire world upside down.





	1. Against the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So... I did a thing.
> 
> I have 3 others works in progress. Send help. I'm drowning with this ship. -drowns-
> 
> Anyway! I've written a story similar to this with a different ship a LONG, LONG time ago. I fit so well with the SNK universe I thought to myself 'you know what? why not?' So here I am. I don't see this being an incredibly long story like Mirrored Souls or any of my other fics. Maybe twenty chapters? But I'm so unpredictable and change my mind all the time so who knows? -shrugs-
> 
> I hope you enjoy! This will be my first Alpha/Beta/Omega story and I'm SO looking forward to writing it! :) Cheers!

The breeze tickled the skin of his neck, his eyes fluttering to a close as a soft sigh escaped passed his lips. The sun was stretching along the horizon, it's amber glow cascading down upon the lush grass of the meadow. He delicately raised his hands, his fingertips dancing as he felt a soft warmth escape. The flow emitted from his hands and onto the surface of the ground, creating a soft blanket of light beneath. Wisps rose from within him and a soft, uttered crow could be heard.

 

"Shh... I've got you," Eren murmured, twining his fingers one last time to release a soft, white glow. "Just give me a second, I'll fix you right up."

 

The winged creature made a weak noise, its wings clipped, and blood was staining crimson on its blue feathers. It was a rare breed from one of the far-off islands; it's blue and gold feathers a sight to behold. It had come tumbling down from the sky during his studies of the buffering effects of his magic, startling him out of a trance. His heart was always too soft when it came to the creatures of the land.

 

"Alright... good,  _good._ " Eren encouraged, watching as the cracked feathers began repairing themselves. His deep, oceans orbs narrowed in concentration, the world around him seemingly forgotten for a few short moments until the light enveloping him began to dissipate. The bird began to move its wings freely, testing the waters on his ability to finally brace them. Eren let out a soft sigh, dropping his hands and sitting onto the ground. The blood that marred against the fowl had all disappeared.

 

"You should be alright now," Eren said, smiling softly. His new feathered friend jumped up, balancing on its small talons while experimentally expanding its wings. Eren chuckled. "Go on, try them out."

 

Another breathless laugh left him when the nestling did as it was told, stretching its wings before happily thrusting itself into the air. Eren watched in great fascination as the once injured fowl rose into the air and flew its way into the sky. He placed his hands into his lap, a solemn tendril washing through him. What he wouldn't give to be free like that; to go where the currents of life took him. Instead, he was essentially trapped inside the walls of a makeshift city.

 

The young mage had dreams, so many in fact it was hard for him to contain himself. He wanted to become a soldier, join the ranks within the Scouting Legion to help defend his beloved country. He wanted to become stronger, to assist where it was needed most. He had the gift of possessing a strong, white magic. A power he had inherited from his father's side. He had been thrilled, eagerly learning as he grew older. He wanted to _use that power_ to help the world, to save those most important to him while fighting. Many of the nations of the world found it easy to target the Island of Paradis; seeing it as a once open country to prey upon. All Eren's life, he had seen war. Not on the front lines like many of his friends had, but enough to know that blood continued to spill every single day. Families torn apart, widows raising children, people  _starving―_

 

Those dreams, however, were squandered the day he presented as an Omega.

 

In a world ravaged by war, it was also oppressed by secondary genders. While Alpha's and Beta's were widely accepted into the ranks of the military, Omega's were frowned upon. With the amount of loss Paradis had suffered, eventually, it was decided to forbid Omega's from joining the ranks. Eren fell into a steady depression after that, his purpose and his drive seemingly evaporating. His parents, as loving and supporting as they could be, instead helped him focus on strengthening the magic that dwelled inside of him behind closed doors. Focused on helping him with studying leisure things like art and history. While there were plenty of mages both in and out of the military, Eren's power was rarer. White magic was usually only used for medicinal purposes...

 

...but Eren was capable of so much more and as an Omega, he was prohibited from practicing with his magic. Their jobs were to marry and breed ― to continue the cycle of expanding the population. Those thoughts alone made his stomach turn.

 

With thoughtful eyes, Eren continued to watch until the creature was swallowed by the sky. His shoulders slumped and he smoothed out his olive shirt, rising to his feet and dusting off the dirt from the ground. The meadow was blanketed in a glowing fire of reds and oranges as he bent down to retrieve his books and sachel. He threw it around his shoulder, slipping the books inside while collecting a few more items. As he turned to leave, Eren caught two scents intermingling in the air. He smiled knowingly, recognizing the clear smell of cloves and faint linen. 

 

"Did mom finally get antsy and send you two?"

 

Mikasa sighed next to Armin, who only chuckled. "Neither. You weren't home for dinner, and Armin was becoming concerned."

 

"Oh? You're sure  _Armin_ was concerned?" Eren teased, turning fully to face his adoptive sister and best friend. The alpha flushed, covering her face with the maroon scarf around her neck. She wore a light fitting dress that reached her ankles, a makeshift belt wrapped around her waist while Armin was adorned in his usual blue, wool shirt and brown slacks. "Relax, I was just packing up. Wouldn't want to be escorted home  _again._ "

 

Armin frowned softly, biting his lip. "Eren..." the beta started.

 

"It's fine," the omega dismissed quickly. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Can't have poor, uncourted omega's roaming around. God knows we can't save ourselves."

 

"You know how we feel about that," Mikasa interjected. "We know  _you_ can, but we don't want you getting into trouble. Heaven forbid you run into the wrong person going through town..."

 

Eren lets out another long, suffering sigh. He feels annoyance dripping through his subconscious. "I already know, okay? Let's stop talking about it and get home. I'm hungry anyway."

 

The three of them made their way through the fields and into town, the scents of each individual overwhelming both Eren and Mikasa. Armin was truly blessed; not susceptible to the growing smells that grated on your sanity daily. Instead, Eren braced himself and walked more closely to his friends. Mikasa's scent of strong cloves was a comfort he had taken to while Armin's smell was faint, almost nonexistent. 

 

"You know, Grisha is due back tonight," Armin said after a few moments of silence.

 

Eren nodded his head, knowing his father had been away for quite some time. Grisha Yeager was a senior commanding officer within the Scouting Legion, serving since before Eren was born. He worked and fought alongside with some of the most potential members of the Legion, including Erwin Smith, Dot Pixis, Hange Zoe, and Levi Ackerman. Being a military son, Eren had met them all several times. Whether it be briefings or meeting that were set up inside his own home; Eren had come to know each of these leaders quite well.

 

Even Levi Ackerman.

 

Eren felt his stomach coil with warmth at the thought of the alpha, brushing a hand against his cheek to hide the blush that threatened to surface. "Right," the omega murmured. "I'm sure he'll want to know the progress with my studies."

 

"Carla says they're holding a meeting tonight... with a member from Marley's council," Armin explains, his blue eyes wandering to meet Eren's. Ocean orbs widened.

 

"What, why?" Eren asked.

 

"My grandfather didn't say..." Armin responded.

 

"Whatever it is, it can't be any good," Mikasa quipped, his eyes narrowing. "All they've ever wanted to do was tear down our walls and take the little land we have. They're monsters and power hungry. I don't see  _why_ it would do the Legion any good to speak with them."

 

Eren scratched the back of his head nervously. Both Mikasa and Armin were training within the ranks, Mikasa being placed directly as a Private shortly after graduating. Armin used his intellectual expertise to advance the technical combats affairs and plans. Eren tried not to gush; to allow his envy to consume him as his friends followed the path of a dream he once had. So, the fact that they were also in the dark made Eren feel uneasy.

 

What the hell could it mean?

 

When they arrived at Eren's respective home, there were some soldiers on standby outside. The house was fairly large; it's structure sturdy and wooden. There were several vines and plants that twined around the home, offering its lush comfort. As the three of them stepped forward, Eren caught sight of a few familiar faces and scents. One of them nearly knocked the wind out of him, the smell of cashmere and pine flooding his senses.

 

_Levi._

 

The said soldier was standing with his arms crossed on his chest, his eyes closed as he leaned against the structure of their home. The alpha had his legs crossed against each other, his face still and almost indifferent to anything around him. Inside the house, Eren could hear some commotion as well as footsteps sounding urgent. Eren could see Levi shift slightly when their own footsteps sounded, his cobalt eyes slitting open and his face upturning slightly to his own scent of honeyed vanilla. The raven pursed his lips a bit when Eren smiled unsurely.

 

"Captain Levi," Eren greeted.

 

Mikasa and Armin glanced at each other, noticing the way Levi's eyes were intently on Eren. They both bowed slightly, excusing themselves to see what was happening inside. When Levi and Eren were left to themselves, Levi broke the silence.

 

"I'm sure you've heard," he began. Though he was doing his utmost best to control his powerful pheromones, Eren could practically  _taste_ the uncertainty in the air. 

 

"I have," Eren stated, bringing his hands up to rub against his forearms as a chill racked through him. "I'm assuming that's what all of the noise is inside of my house?"

 

"Grisha wanted to make sure you and Carla were home before we ventured into Sina. We don't know how long this meeting will be... or what it entails. We've tripled our forces around every perimeter, including your house."

 

Eren nodded his head, his eyes averting to the ground. While he had come to grow quite fond of Levi over the years, Eren sometimes found himself unsure on how to present himself around him. He was an unmarked, powerful alpha and every part of his being was screaming for him to submit. Eren had a firm grasp on his instincts, practically fighting against them since the day he presented at thirteen. Now, at the age of eighteen, it was becoming harder to fight against the needs that claimed him. It was difficult to deny that Levi was stunning. They had a comfortable, mutual friendship and Eren was happy to at  _least_ have that with the man.

 

But his thoughts  _did_ wander... especially during the long days when his heat was present.

 

A brush a movement startled Eren into letting out a surprised yelp. Levi had moved within the few moments of his silence, his narrow eyes gazing up to Eren. "You're zoning out quite a bit. Did you hear a word I just said?"

 

"Ah..." the omega started lamely. "Sorry. I might just be tired..."

 

"Your scent is telling me otherwise. Something's troubling you. Is it the meeting or something else?"

 

Eren scoffed at that, taking a step back from Levi. "Don't smell me, then. Jeez, I'm not a child. I'm fine."

 

To Eren's surprise, Levi chuckled. His reached his hand up and tapped Eren gently against his forehead. "Still a brat, I see."

 

"Always," Eren grinned. His smile faltered a bit as he continued, "I should probably get inside."

 

"You should," Levi agreed, taking several steps away from the omega. His gaze lingered on him long enough to make Eren's skin warm. "But before you do that, I brought something back for you." 

 

Eren's interest piqued, his eyebrows rising in surprise. Levi reached into his satchel, pushing several things around before pulling out a long, twining bunch of intertwined flowers and herbs. He held it out to Eren, but his eyes didn't meet the brunets. "I try to always bring something back... since I know you still dabble with elixirs and potions. I figured this would help."

 

"Oh," Eren breathed, his fingertips delicately taking the bunch from Levi's hands. There were various colors and consistencies of the plants, all of which were usually found outside of the walls. Levi must have found them on his last expedition. "These are wonderful, Levi... thank you."

 

_Alpha gave us a gift. Alpha thought of us!_

 

Eren ground his teeth behind his lips, casting the primal voice inside of his head aside. His heart swelled and he did his best to maintain a steady smile. Levi only smiled shortly, though his scent lifted with pleasure. In the years Eren had come to know Levi, the alpha was the only one who respected his boundaries. He never threw himself at the omega, never used his position of power to dominate him. He saw Eren as an actual human being; an equal who deserved to be treated above his instincts. He was so entranced by the alpha; his strength, his resolve, and his compassion; it was impossible to doubt his feelings.

 

The noise from earlier began to filter through the front door of his home, Eren's father stepping out with several other officers behind him. Grisha's eyes averted between Levi and his son, the beta not commenting on their exchange. In fact, he had come to trust the alpha captain around Eren. The man never stepped a toe out of line, much to Grisha' relief. His face was etched with concern for a different reason, however.

 

"We're due in the Capital within the hour. Levi, we'll be meeting Erwin beforehand. He'll be escorting our guest himself."

 

Levi's eyebrows momentarily lifted with surprise before he reigned in the emotion that lined his features. "Any word on our  _guest_?"

 

"I know as much as you do," Grisha admitted, his eyes shifting to the young mage. "Eren, I've been told from your sister you're practicing your abilities out in the fields?"

 

"Um..." Eren raised his hands, wringing his hands together. He hadn't meant for his friends or parents to know that. "Nobody noticed. I wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary."

 

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't be  _careful_ , son. You've gained much control over your magic as the years have passed, but one wrong set of eyes and it will raise questions. You're not supposed to be practicing so freely."

 

"What else am I supposed to do?" Eren retorted heatedly. "What good is the means of magic if they're not meant to be used? Why would you and mom encourage me to practice at home and not elsewhere? I'm not going to set the city on  _fire or something―_ "

 

The younger man snapped his mouth shut with a click of teeth at the look his father shot at him. "Eren," he chided softly, despite the firmness in his eyes. "I'm only saying this to protect you. We're still learning what you're capable of. While residents of Marley are inside of these walls, you will  _not_ practice anymore."

 

Eren's mouth pressed into a thin line of quelled anger, his face stiffening as he muttered, "Yes, sir."

 

Grisha's face softened, and Levi's was openly shifting with concern. "Go inside now, Eren. I'll be back in the early morning, I'm sure. Don't look so defeated... things will look up, I promise."

 

Nodding his head, Eren turned to walk into the house. "Take care, father. Captain Levi."

 

Without another word, Eren stepped into the house.

* * *

"Your son's still a fiery little thing, isn't he?" Levi inquired as they sat inside the carriage taking them to the center of the city. He leaned back with his arms crossed again, his eyes examining the man in front of him. Grisha looked exhausted as he pressed his hands against his uniform.

 

"That would be quite the understatement," Grisha replied, gazing out of the windows. The night sky crept through, the lights from outside shining warm colors. "He's headstrong, more so than anyone else I know. He just wants to be free to do as he wishes. As much as I'd love nothing more for him..."

 

"I know," Levi amended, sighing softly. The captain was more than aware the position of oppression omega's were placed under. Presenting as an alpha, Levi never had to endure such undermining treatment. He couldn't deny the soft spot he felt for the young mage, his personality dazzling and luminous; it was hard  _not_ to be a bit drawn to him. But he was so young and held so much potential, it was no wonder Grisha, and Carla's heart ached for the young man.

 

His future was taken from him.

 

"At any rate... when we arrive, Erwin will be waiting for us. You'll speak to him, and we'll bring only a select few of the officers into the chambers with us. I'm not sure what they're attempting to negotiate... but at this point and time, I'm almost ready to settle for anything to finally bring about the end of this horrific war."

 

Levi nodded his head but didn't say anything.

 

"I trust you'll keep a handle on things should they get out of hand?"

 

"Of course," Levi responded confidently, giving Grisha a flat look. "You should know better than that."

 

"I know what you're capable of," Grisha agreed, smiling faintly. "And I trust your judgment. Both you and Erwin have a clear insight into things. If it looks suspicious, throw them off the island immediately."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

The carriage began coming to a halt, the wheels crunching along the stones below. Levi ran a quick hand through his hair before stepping through the door that was opened for him. He readjusted the blades on his side, glancing behind him as Grisha exited as well. They both gazed up toward the large building, elegant with its whites and grays compared to the rest of the structures in the city. Levi couldn't stand being in this area; far too upper class for his tastes.

 

"Let's get this shit over with," Levi muttered, his voice coming out in an annoyed drawl. When Grisha shot him a weary look, the raven added a sighed, "Sir."

 

When the two of them entered the building, they were greeted by the sight of Commander Erwin Smith pacing the corridor. He had a profound expression of thought along the edges of his face, his hands pressing against his mouth as he moved. The sound of their boots clicking along the smooth, stone floors caused the blond to raise his head. The alpha's smile was tired.

 

"Grisha, Levi," Erwin greeted. "I was hoping you'd both be here before nightfall."

 

"I had some issues to address," Grisha stated, not going into the specifics of making sure his son was home safe. "I'd like to meet the one who called this meeting before we start."

 

"Of course," Erwin agreed. "You'll find he's... quite unorthodox."

 

"Is that so?" Levi inquired, humming with distaste under his breath. "Wonderful. Like we haven't dealt with enough horseshit from this country."

 

"Behave, Levi."

 

"Don't you chastise me, you bastard. How many times have we done this? They'll lay out an unimaginable set of terms, and if we don't bend over and take it, next month, they'll be sending troops to blow holes through our walls. We've been through this, Erwin. I'm getting tired of it."

 

"You've yet to meet this man. He... appears genuine in his attempt to call a treaty."

 

Both Levi and Grisha halt at that, looking at Erwin with wide eyes. "A treaty?"

 

Erwin hesitated before sighing. "You'll have to ask him on the finer details; I haven't discussed that far ahead yet."

 

When the three of them entered the lower chambers of the building, only a few torches were illuminating the passage below. There were several holding cells within the proximity of the central headquarters, specifically meant to catch those who were in contempt or in threat of it. The man they were greeted with immediately gave off a stench that Levi had to turn his head away from. While he was accustomed to the scents of his comrades, this man had a potent and dominant smell to him. It reminded Levi of burning grass.

 

"This is Commander Zeke of Marley. He's one of the leading officers of their branch in the military."

 

The man looked up upon their arrival, two of the guards watching his cell stepping aside. His glasses reflected their images briefly before his eyes were visible. They bored into Levi's first, and then Grisha's. His smile was cunning; knowing and it tilted with intent.


	2. What It Is to Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Guys, I went to sleep shortly after posting this and woke up to over 50 kudos. I was blown away by that! Thank you all so much! Every bit of support means the world to me. I started this story with the intention of trying something different and I'm really glad I did. All of my stories will continue to be updated regularly and on rotation. Through the Valley is the exception as it involves the most time. I usually update that story monthly. But, this will definitely be added to my weekly rotation. 
> 
> So again, thank you so much!

"As you're all aware, my name is Zeke and I'm the first in command within the Marleyan army. These two are my second and third in command, Reiner Braun and Annie Leonhart. Don't be deceived by their youth, they're quite possibly the best in their class. Both alpha's and strictly trained in both hand-to-hand combat and firearms, as well as blades. So, you can take your hands off of yours, Captain."

 

Levi froze, the bitterness in his mouth becoming sourer as the blond haired man spoke. Everyone's heads turned in unison toward the raven, who instinctively scowled before removing his hands as he was instructed. They were all seated accordingly inside of the main foyer within headquarters. Anybody who tried to enter would be escorted out, seeing as this was an important affair regarding the security of their home. The scent of the alpha before them continued to leave a scorching trail in Levi's nose, his face scrunched in disgust at continuing to smell it. 

 

The three Marleyan's were situated in the front of the room with soldiers on either side of them, their weapons steady and ready to strike should the need arise. The main chain of command were all sitting at the large briefing table, including several senior members of the Military Police. The two accompanying Zeke, Reiner and Annie had different expressions on their face. Reiner's was more curious, but his eyes were sharp. Annie's gaze was as cold as Levi's, her expression dull and almost indifferent.

 

"I beg pardon on behalf of my Captain," Grisha addressed, his eyes giving Levi a knowing look. "Please, we're here to listen and nothing more. But, you'll understand why we're weary."

 

Levi could only count on one hand the number of times he wanted to smack Grisha Yeager, and now was one of those times.

 

"I understand your weariness and we present a bit of it ourselves," Zeke said in understanding. "All I've known since I was a child was the bloodshed of this pointless war. Being raised around it for long, you start to become numb to it. I've lived out my service in the military and finally ascended my way into the ranks. Once that happened, I began to see things a bit differently than our last Commander."

 

"How so?" Hange Zoe asked, leaning their forearms against the oak table. Their eyes were calculating; boring with intent. "From what I've gathered, your country started this war. We're supposed to believe now you've had a sudden epiphany? A sudden change of heart?"

 

"I'd imagine it's hard to believe, but I have. I'm growing tired of seeing my people succumbing to this mindless violence."

 

"Mindless violence  _your people caused,_ " Levi hissed.

 

" _Levi,_ " Erwin hissed back.

 

"Captain Levi Ackerman," Zeke addressed the other alpha, his expression knowing. "I've heard quite a bit about you. They call you Paradis's strongest soldier, one of the most fierce they've ever witnessed in battle."

 

Levi didn't appreciate the lip service he was receiving, whether it was meant to calm him down or not. 

 

"But, you more than likely lack the insight I do. So, I know it's hard to comprehend that we may come here in peace at last. We've grown just as tired as you. Which is why we've come to offer a plausible and less drastic solution that won't involve anymore bloodshed."

 

While Levi was doing his best to control the rage smoldering to life inside of him, Erwin leaned forward in his seat and asked, "And what might that solution be?"

 

Zeke's golden orbs shifted to Erwin. "A union of the people."

 

Dot Pixis arched a brow from across the room. "What sort of union? Are you speaking of marriage?"

 

"Yes," Zeke answered shortly and without hesitation. "We've researched through our histories and found that sometimes, a show of good faith is necessary as a step toward achieving peace. While it's not a means I would have thought of in the past... as I've said, we're  _also_ very tired of fighting."

 

The room fell into a thick quiet, it's fog suffocating those inside. 

 

"What sort of... requirements did you have in mind for this arrangement?" Grisha asked, breaking the wall of silence.

 

"We assumed an alpha and omega, naturally," Zeke said with a small flip of his hand.

 

"There aren't any omega's within our ranks," Erwin informed them. "So there aren't any suitable omega's that would meet your criteria."

 

Zeke chuckled and Levi's lip curled at the sound of it. "Oh, but I think you do. He may not be in the ranks, but I've heard... quite a bit about him."

 

"Would you get to the fucking point already?" Levi abruptly barked out, his patience wearing thin. "Enough with the riddles. We're here, listening to the bullshit you're spewing out of that piece of  _shit_ mouth of yours. I don't care if you've had a sudden  _change of heart,_ I'm getting sick of listening to you  _speak._ "

 

To everyone's surprise, Zeke let out a small huff of laughter. "I like you, Captain. You certainly don't sugarcoat your words."

 

"You mentioned an omega..." Grisha said, hesitantly.

 

Zeke's laughter faltered and his expression appeared solemn. "You'd know him quite well. He's your son, after all."

 

Levi's entire body stiffened in place, Grisha's breath coming out in a sharp gasp. 

 

"My son?" Grisha echoed, standing up from his seat and planting his hands against the tabletop. "My son is  _not_ a suitable companion. He is only  _eighteen._ He has no military experience and has hardly any qualifications that would make him a proper mate!"

 

The primal presence inside of Levi growled in heated warning, Grisha's words piercing right through him. Although he knew deep down Grisha was merely attempting to protect his son by  _lying,_ Levi  _knew_ Eren was more than a suitable mate. There wasn't a damn thing about the young man that wasn't absolutely enthralling.

 

"How the  _fuck_ did you  _even hear_ about his son?" Levi bit out. He was standing from his seat, as well as several other members of the Scouting Legion. Erwin placed a firm hand on Levi's arm, stopping him from running forward toward the Marley commander.

 

"Word  _does_ get around when there is an omega who also practices white magic. Do you know how incredibly rare that is? How having someone of his status would put the minds of both our countries at ease?"

 

Grisha's entire complexion had paled, his hands tightening into fists against the tabletop. His mouth opened several times, closing when no words seemed to form. 

 

"I..." he stammered. "I can't just  _give you my son._ "

 

"I can see your dilemma, I really can. It's a lot to absorb, I'm sure. But... don't see it as us  _taking your son._ See it as an opportunity to  _finally_ bring about peace at last. Think of it as a duty your son shouldfeel  _honored_ to uphold."

 

"But you..." Grisha's voice was wavering, the clear command of it suddenly gone. Erwin's hand went from Levi's arm to helping Grisha maintain a steady posture. "...What would happen should we decline?"

 

"Well," Zeke started, his voice dropping several octaves. "I can't say for sure. My other charges could lead an attack right to your gates. They could attempt to find another plausible means of reaching peace. We can't be certain, though. I'm not the only one in command here."

 

Levi finally released the growl that was burning deep inside of his throat, his body flying across the room and toward Zeke. Annie, the woman who had stood so silently through the entire meeting, reached for her long blades and drew them in warning. Hange was on their feet, rushing toward Levi while trying to drag the man back. 

 

"Let  _go of me_!" Levi roared, his form struggling against Hange. "Do you enjoy toying with the lives of our people?"

 

"On the contrary," Zeke sighed, eyeing Levi steadily. "I feel we've been quite fair.  _You're_ the one acting out against your instincts."

 

Erwin moved to Levi and Hange, pushing them toward the exit. "Get him out of here before he loses control."

 

" _Erwin_ ," Levi started. "I'm in complete control."

 

"No, you're not. You're about to cut down every person in this room. I understand, Levi. By the walls, do I. But we  _cannot_ have you jeopardize this for us. So go cool off."

 

Within a few moments, Levi was standing outside. His breath was releasing with short snarls and clenched fists. "That self-righteous  _fucker._ "

 

"Levi, honey," Hange interjected, the beta sighing softly as they spoke. "I get it. Trust me when I say I wanted nothing more than to jump across the room myself."

 

Levi stopped his raging pace, his eyes wide. "Then why  _didn't_ you?"

 

"Because this isn't about me, Levi. Or you, for that matter." Levi felt himself visibly sag at the words, unsure of why this was winding him up so tightly the way it was. "There may be no other choice here."

 

"Don't give me that bullshit, Hange! There's always a choice!"

 

"Levi, you're not thinking clearly! Up until the moment Eren was mentioned, you were in your right mind. You need to take it back a few steps before you're thrown out of Sina and back into Rose. You're letting your instincts get the better of you and you need to stop right now."

 

"I'm not..." Levi inhaled sharply, pushing the snarling voice inside of him. He took several deep breaths and brought his hands to his hair. "Fuck... what the hell is wrong with me?"

 

"You're distressed," Hange confirmed softly. "It's only natural given this type of news. We weren't expecting it. Zeke blinded-sided us."

 

"You're not kidding. How the hell did they hear about Eren? He's not enlisted. He's not enrolled in any sort of training."

 

"The only logical conclusion I can come up with is that someone  _told_ Zeke about him. Which means..."

 

"We either have a rat or a spy in our midst. Either way, Zeke and his little posse of alpha's have been planning this for some time. They've just been waiting for the right opportunity to present it to us as an offer of peace."

 

Hange's shoulders sagged, their expression deepening into one of doubt. "I'd like to hope that isn't the case. That maybe word  _has_ traveled about Eren's abilities. But, either way, we won't have any say in it."

 

"Excuse me?" Levi jeered. 

 

"Think about it. Levi, I know Eren has become a pretty large part of our lives. He's a good person and he has a heart of gold. But, if this  _really_ is a chance to bring our countries together at last... I have no doubt Eren will want that as well."

 

"But he shouldn't  _have_ to be the one! You're telling me there aren't any other omega's out there that are compatible enough?"

 

"Not like Eren. I know  _you_ know that."

 

Levi closed his mouth and it thinned, his eyes flaring to life at the mention of the omega.

 

When no further words were exchanged, Hange deemed Levi ready to get back inside. When they entered, the room was just as tense and clouded as it was when they'd left. Levi didn't look up at the meaningful looks of Grisha or Erwin. He simply took his seat, his hand pressing against his blade. Whether or not this was meant to be sincerity or not, Levi wouldn't hesitate to strike Zeke or his little goons down. He didn't care if it meant being discharged.

 

"I'm happy to have you back with us, Captain. I do apologize for the uproar we may have caused. As I've said, we're trying to meet a means to an end," Zeke's voice came out like honey, attempting to coax those around him. Levi saw right through the man, though. His only response was a further narrowing of his gaze. "I was just discussing terms with Grisha, here. I'm sure many of you have questions."

 

"I have a simple question," Erwin began, taking a stand from his seat. "Why the proposal or marriage? There are certainly many other methods you could have presented us."

 

"Marriage is something sacred," Zeke began to explain. "It's the union of two people both mind and body. If we were to present that to both nations, people will follow by the example we've set. They'll see that these two diverse individuals were able to set aside their differences and love one another."

 

"I don't see how forcing an eighteen-year-old is remotely close to love," Levi remarked.

 

"You're probably wondering  _why_ we chose Eren. While on our way here, one of my look-outs spotted Eren in the fields just outside your walls. From what I've been told about him, he's loved by his people. He's kind and generous, as well as selfless with his magic. I couldn't think of a more fitting person to present to our country."

 

"Do you have someone in mind?" Grisha asked, his voice attempting to retain its authority. "You've spoken quite a bit about my son, but we've yet to hear about the alpha my son would be matched with, should we decide to take this course."

 

As Grisha asked this, one of the two soldiers at Zeke's side stepped forward. Levi's brows etched as understanding dawn upon his face. Reiner Braun, Levi recalled.  _This_ blonde gorilla was who Zeke planned to unite Eren with? Just that thought alone made a sweltering anger bubble to life inside of Levi's stomach. The raven did his best to quench it but the scowl on his lips was hard to hide. 

 

"Reiner Braun, second in command to Commander Zeke. Even though I'm just as thrilled as the rest of you, I'm willing to set aside my personal feelings for the cause of bringing peace between our countries," Reiner explained. His hair was a deep blonde, his face relaxed and slack. While he appeared far less serious as the female companion with him, his body told a different story. It was thick with firm muscle, his posture confident and ready. "With that being said, I promise if this is considered, I will treat Eren Yeager with the utmost respect that an alpha would present to his omega."

 

 _His omega._ The words burned inside of Levi's mind.  _His omega. That omega was not **his.**_ Hell, Eren wasn't even spoken to about this yet. How was the brunet going to take this news? Levi already knew that answer to that. He would go into a rightful fit of rage and nobody would blame him a damn bit.

 

Eren's future was always decided. Yearning for a freedom he'd never have and Levi felt powerless to help him. 

 

Most of the eyes in the room were on Reiner, shifting between him and Zeke. "So... you're expecting Eren to move across the sea and to Marley?"

 

"It would be the most plausible action. Reiner is needed for more than just his duties as a soldier, he also participates in volunteer work as well as the rebuilding of several colonies inside of our territory," Zeke reasoned.

 

"He isn't going alone," Levi objected quickly, his eyes daring anyone to argue with him. "You think we're foolish enough to send an omega straight into the jaws of our enemy? Don't make me laugh."

 

"I wouldn't dream of it, and I have absolutely no objections to anybody accompanying him. We would want Eren to be as comfortable as possible, after all."

 

Levi's nails bit into the wood of the table. As more questions were answered, less were being asked. Every argument that Paradis presented was shot down with a reasonable answer. Levi could see Grisha was conflicted, knowing that Zeke was winning against their logic with his own. Would the farce of a marriage really be the end of all of the bloodshed? 

 

"If we agree to this..." Grisha licked his lips. "Your troops will stop attempting to take down our walls? Stop trying to raid our land?"

 

"If we reach an agreement and write out the treaty, I will personally ensure that all of our troops are sent back overseas. You won't find a trace of them left."

 

The words seemed to good to be true, but once they had sunken in, all eyes averted to Grisha Yeager. The conflict was evident on his face, his hands coming up to tenderly rub his temple. At the moment, the man appeared so utterly old and exhausted. Levi couldn't fault him, and he couldn't imagine the position this put the man in as a father. He was sure Grisha wanted to same things for Eren; to live a life with no regrets and one that he would be proud of in the end. But, Eren, as well as so many other omega's, were permanently branded by the secondary gender.

 

And it just wasn't fair.

 

"I'll need to speak with him," Grisha spoke after several long, ticking seconds. "With Eren and my wife. I won't send him away without so much as an explanation."

 

"Of course. We'll call this meeting to a close, and we'll give you until morning to sort out the details."

 

"I'll escort you three to a local inn, which we'll have soldiers on standby," Erwin stated as he rounded the table, meeting Zeke's eyes without wavering. 

 

"I would expect nothing less," Zeke chuckled, adjusting his glasses and allowing Erwin to lead them out of the room. "I look forward to speaking with you tomorrow, Grisha. Levi."

 

Most of the other commanding officers left shortly after that, the briefing room falling into a deafening silence. Levi didn't feel comfortable leaving Grisha in the state he was in. He regarded the man with tired eyes. "Well, that was a shit show."

 

Grisha chuckled bitterly. "I don't know who I'm more fearful of, my son or my wife."

 

"So, you're seriously considering this?"

 

"I don't know what other choices we have. Zeke made it abundantly clear that if we don't cooperate, someone from Marley  _will_ prepare an attack. I don't know how much more our walls can take, Levi."

 

"Something is still bothering me..." Levi murmured quietly. "Doesn't it strike you as strange that Zeke  _knew_ about Eren?"

 

"He mentioned seeing Eren in the fields earlier, and with his scent, it's not hard to mistake he's an omega. I can't tell you how many times I've scolded that boy for using his powers so freely."

 

"I don't know..." Levi continued. "Something in my gut is telling me there's more to it. Hange and I thought perhaps he has an informant in our ranks, but I'd like to think we'd be able to sniff them out."

 

"I hope that's not the case, because I'm not entirely sure how much more terrible news I can handle in one night," Grisha replied wearily. His eyes searched Levi's as he said, "You said you wouldn't let Eren go alone. Does that mean I can count on you to stay by his side? I know you feel...  _protective_ of him." 

 

"The higher-ups may argue with my leaving, considering my rank and place. But, I also refuse to let Eren go across seas and into unfamiliar territory. He's going to need someone who will protect him. I also think Mikasa and Armin would be a good idea to bring along, and I have no doubt that they'll accept." 

 

"So... you  _will_ go with him?" Grisha wanted to confirm, hopefulness flickering inside of his eyes.

 

Levi sighed, knowing what his answer would be whether he wanted to go or not. "Of course, sir." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://www.taintedashes.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter is pretty much Eren losing his shit. Prepare yourselves.


	3. Embers

There were many things Levi expected when Eren was given the news. He expected the youthful omega to pick up a chair and throw it across the room. He expected him to scream and demand answers by standing foot to foot with his father. He expected him to even cry.

 

What he was  _not_ expecting was Eren to start laughing.

 

The brunet blinked a few times before leaning an elbow against the counter in the kitchen, his other hand pressing into his side as he stopped himself from doubling over. While the sound of Eren laughing was quite pleasant, the entire atmosphere surrounding its reason made Levi's heart clench. His instincts were in overdrive; his body wanting and nearly demanding him to go over and comfort the omega. Eren's scent, while he was laughing, was slowly beginning to taint with distress.

 

"You're... You're joking, right? There's no way anyone would agree to this  _horseshit,_ " Eren said between pained giggles.

 

"Eren..." Eren's mother, Carla, began hesitantly. Her eyes shifted urgently between Grisha's and Levi's, searching for some sort of clarification that this wasn't a farce. Her eyes widened when Grisha's head hung low, his glasses hiding his eyes from his wife. "Eren, come here." She released calming pheromones, attempting to soothe her son from his hysterics. She let out a gasp when Eren abruptly turned away from here, his eyes blazing.

 

" _Tell me_ that you're joking,  _father._ I would like to know if my own flesh and blood is actually serious about selling me off to the  _enemy._ "

 

Levi  _wanted_ to step in, every part of him was telling him to. "Eren, you need to calm down before you overstress yourself." It was true, as much as Levi hated to admit it. He was practically  _choking_ on the strong scents hitting him in each direction.

 

"Calm down? Calm down! How can you even suggest that, Levi? What? Are you going along with this  _insanity_ as well?"

 

"No."

 

Eren's breathing was labored, but otherwise, he stiffened at Levi's response. It was clear and firm, hitting Eren directly.

 

"No, I didn't agree to this. Your father was reluctant on this, as well. We were blindsided by Marley's proposal. We argued and debated for hours. Do you really believe your family wants to send you away into enemy territory? You need to get that thought of out of your head right now."

 

Eren's shoulders rose and fell in time with his breathing, his eyes averting to Grisha. The man looked riddled with guilt, his eyes never lifting to meet Eren's. Carla was in no better shape, moving to sit down before her knees buckled beneath her. She walked almost shakily, hER strengthand resolve suddenly leaving her. Levi felt he was the only stable person in the room, even though his emotions were raging inside of him like a wild storm.

 

"We haven't agreed to this yet, but we've learned we may not have any choice. Their first in command, Zeke, all but directly threatened to send troops here to destroy the remaining walls surrounding our cities. If we decline, they'll prepare a counterattack. In return, we'll have to move all willing civilians inside the deeper territories and collect all units to defend the walls."

 

Eren's eyes were wide, his heart hammering inside of his chest. While Levi hated being so direct, it was important that their outcomes be well known before making a decision. Eren ultimately held all of the cards. The omega steadied himself to his feet, no words being spoken as the heat inside of his eyes vanished. He ran a hand through his messy hair and his lips trembled. He looked as though he was about to be physically ill. 

 

He didn't speak a word as he strode passed his father first and then Levi, exiting through the front door and into the late night. It just passed midnight and Levi knew all of them were exhausted, both mentally and physically.

 

"That... didn't go over well," Grisha uttered after a moment.

 

Carla turned her eyes to Grisha sharply. "Of course it didn't! How did you expect our son to handle that sort of news? With grace and a smile on his face?"

 

"Of course not," The older man argued, though his words lacked any bite. "I don't  _know_ what I had been expecting. Do you truly believe that this is what I wanted for Eren? That this was the future I had planned for him?"

 

"No..." Carla murmured, his eyes glistening. "No, I know you didn't. I just don't want to envision him, alone and completely isolated from all he's ever known. It isn't fair, Grisha."

 

"He won't be alone," Levi intervened, causing Carla to lift her gaze to him. "I've already agreed to travel with Eren, as well as guard him. I wouldn't allow him to be sent overseas without a form of protection. I've also sent for Ackerman and Arlert, so we'll have word from them too. I know they'll be there for Eren, just like I will be."

 

Carla hesitated before saying, "One of us should fetch Eren... I don't want him doing something impulsive and hurting himself."

 

"I'll go," Levi offered without a second thought. "I'm sure the two of you have a lot to discuss. Maybe hearing more from me will help ease Eren's worry."

 

"Of course. You've always been so good with him... he really admires you, you know. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for always being there for him." Carla smiled softly, despite the pain that was crossing her features.

 

A small tendril of pride swelled inside of Levi, but he kept it hidden. He merely nodded his head, stepping through the entrance and venturing into the night. Most of the city was quiet, it's residents in deep sleep. Levi had to wonder if Eren understood the weight that this proposal entailed. It held the weight of many lives and it made Levi all the sicker. It could have been anyone else, absolutely anyone and yet Levi was watching as Eren's entire world was crashing down.

 

The only thing he could think of doing was being by his side, whether it was only to protect him or something else. 

 

Levi wasn't surprised when he found Eren in one of the open fields overlooking the canal, his back to Levi as he picked idly at the blades of grass around him. The smell of vanilla was hindered with something far less appealing, it reminded Levi of bitter sugar cane. Eren's head tilted slightly to the side when he heard the grass crunch behind him, but he didn't bother moving any more than that. His shoulders slumped and he continued to pluck at the greenery. Levi adjusted his swords, taking a seat beside Eren and overlooking the water together.

 

"You know..." Eren began, his voice cracking slightly. "When I was little, all I ever wanted to do was help others. When I was told about the powers that dwell inside of me, I thought that was really my chance. I could make some sort of imprint on the world. But, when I presented... I knew all of those dreams were gone. I still kept moving forward, though, because I knew things could always be much worse."

 

Levi regarded Eren quietly, his heart aching at that wistful look on the omega's face. 

 

"I'd like to believe everything happens for a reason... and I accepted my place. But this..." He licked his lips, a lump forming in his throat. "I always thought if I was to be mated to someone, it would be someone I really loved. Someone I couldn't picture without being by my side. So the fact that  _that_ is also being taken from me..."

 

Levi didn't give Eren a moment to finish, reaching over and gathering the younger man in his arms. Eren's entire body shook with hard sobs, his hands reaching up to grip at Levi's uniform. The alpha soothingly rubbed Eren's back, his scent shifting into one of warmth and comfort. He felt utterly useless, only sitting there holding the omega as he wailed. Every cell in his body, every nerve, and rational thought all flared to life inside of him. He needed to protect. He needed to nurture and care. He  _needed_ to comfort this omega.

 

Levi  _heard_ Eren inhale deeply, his body shivering at the scent the alpha was producing. Levi could see the glands on the side of Eren's neck, always hidden beneath the messy mop of hair he refused to cut properly. Levi leaned down and pressed his nose to it, murmuring soft assurances.  _God,_ he just couldn't help himself. He could lose himself within Eren if he allowed himself to.

 

"Y-You need to promise me something," Eren said, sitting up so he could look at Levi's eyes without wavering. Levi's eyes flicked back and forth and he nodded. "Don't leave me alone, please. You... you  _said_ to my father you'd go with me. Did you mean that?"

 

"I meant every word," Levi assured Eren, reaching and wiping the tears that were staining red cheeks. "But, you need to think about this carefully, Eren. I'm more than willing to stay here and prepare our soldiers for an invasion."

 

"At what cost?" Eren sniffled, not shying away from Levi's touch. "I'm so  _tired_ of watching people suffer. If it means I have to give up my future, then maybe I'm being entirely too selfish."

 

 _No,_ Levi thought.  _You've never been selfish enough. That's the whole issue with this fucking mess._

 

"Then I'll be there with you each step of the way. That's a promise." 

 

Eren nodded gratefully, neither of them moving away from each other. Levi couldn't think of a time that they had been this close to one another. The scents intermingled, creating a lovely aroma of cashmere and sugar. The sour taint from earlier seemed to dissipate, now leaving the sweet smell Levi had come to know and enjoy.  _This is dangerous,_ Levi thought, Eren's eyes closing fractionally as he instinctively leaned closer. Levi felt himself shifting his weight, his face tilting upward.

 

_Claim. Mark. Bite. **Mine.**_

 

The words rung heavily in Levi's mind, his gaze sliding to Eren's as he took in the look of utter bliss on the omega's face.  _Fuck,_ Levi realized, pulling back quickly before Eren could lean in any closer. The mage's eyes blinked open, his face morphing into one of disappointment and confusion.

 

"We should get back," Levi said, helping Eren get to his feet. The expression of rapture was once again consumed by sadness, his ocean orbs staring down to the ground.

 

"Right, of course."

 

Eren began walking ahead of him, Levi not very far behind. He kept a suitable distance as he pressed a hand against his temple while muttering a harrowing  _fuck_ under his breath.

* * *

Levi led Eren into the chambers they'd be meeting Zeke and his two comrades in, ushering the brunet with a hand on the small of his back. His scent was potent; protective and deadly. "You need to let me know if you're uncomfortable... although, I'm sure I'll smell it. If you change your mind, Eren, nobody will hold it against you."

 

"How can you say that?" Eren asked, one of his hands rubbing his upper arm nervously. "The entire country will hold it against me. I... I have to do this, Levi. I don't want to and you  _know that_. But what other choice do we have?"

 

Levi frowned but didn't say anything more. It was clear that Eren had made up his mind. After they arrived back at Eren's home the night before, the four of them had sat down and gone over the details of what had transpired that day. Eren's body language had changed after that, his movements almost haunting in a sort of way. It was as if he had completely submitted and it  _destroyed_ the alpha to see Eren in such a state. He was a fool, a fool helplessly infatuated for an omega he could never have.

 

Especially now.

 

When they joined the rest of Grisha's squad, they were all sitting and expectantly waiting for two of them to enter. Each one of their eyes held a sympathetic look, one that Levi knew would hit Eren right in his core. The omega did not falter in his step, even when Zeke, Reiner, and Annie came into view. All of the alpha's eyes were trained on Eren and it made Levi silently bristle.

 

"Good morning, son," Grisha said as both Levi and Eren passed him and took their seats. Eren examined the interior of the room and the alpha realized Eren had never seen the inside before. More than likely because only military personnel was allowed inside. He appeared tense but held himself together well. Without realizing it, Levi was releasing a calming scent to calm the young man down.

 

"Father," Eren said curtly.

 

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Eren," Zeke began with a smile that made Levi's teeth grind behind his lips. "I've heard incredible things about you."

 

"That's funny since I don't seem to know anything about you," Eren replied acidly, hunching his shoulders defensively as eyes roamed in his direction. His father shot him a pleading look while Levi reached up and placed a hand on the younger man's arm. "Or  _him_ , for that matter," he added, looking over at the blond alpha, Reiner, in the corner. 

 

To everyone's surprise, Zeke chuckled. "I suppose that's fair. I understand your bitterness towards me, Eren. I assure you I hadn't hoped it would come down to this. But think of what we can accomplish if we work together."

 

"You mean what  _I_ can accomplish. You're not the one being forced to marry. You're all but threatening my people if I don't go along with your plan."

 

Levi's hand grasped more tightly in warning, urging Eren to watch what he said. 

 

"I assure you, I don't want to intentionally hurt the lives of those who live behind these walls. I seek peace just as much as you do. I'm growing older and I'm also quite tired. I'm sure since you're young, you don't understand. But I know if you were to ask someone like your father or Commander Pixis where I was coming from when I say I'm exhausted, they'd be able to explain just how true those words are as a leader."

 

Eren seemed taken aback, unsure on whether he trusted a word the man was saying or not. He glanced at Levi for some sort of assurance but he only saw the bitter expression the alpha wore when he looked Zeke's way. Something just didn't feel right, but he couldn't bring himself to turn away from this responsibility. "So, what happens then? You ship me off and force me to marry, well,  _him_ ," Eren jerked his head toward Reiner, who arched a brow in surprise at how bold the omega was. "And I just sit there and enjoy being held captive?"

 

"We wouldn't hold you captive. As I'm sure you've heard, you're very own Captain Levi will be your escort. As will Cadet's Ackerman and Arlert. You will not be alone and should you feel the need to visit, we can arrange for your transportation back by boat. You'll also have access to our libraries and observatories. I'm sure you'll enjoy that since you practice the art of white magic."

 

Eren bit his lip, not wanting to admit how tempting that was. His studies were restricted here, but it was always for his safety. Or so he had been told. He also didn't like the way his stomach clenched at the knowledge of what magic dwelled within him. While magic, both dark and medicinal, were not uncommon... white magic was something else entirely once a person was able to tap into the full potential of it. Eren had yet to, but he hopes that one day he would.

 

"I have a condition," Eren started through the silence, stunning everyone in the room. "I've agreed to marry, but I will  _not_ agree to be marked."

 

Several hushed whispers sounded were heard but Eren stood in his resolve. Zeke met Eren's eyes, challenging him. "It wouldn't be a very convincing marriage if there wasn't at least some sort of mark of mating."

 

"Then I won't do it," Eren's voice rang firmly, surprising even Levi. The alpha had never heard Eren's voice take on such a commanding tone before. It nearly sent a shiver down his spine.

 

_Strong omega. He's so beautiful and so **strong.**_

 

"Mating is more sacred than marriage, in my opinion. And mating also means breeding. I'm on a suppressant that I've created myself and it will not only keep my scent down to a minimal but it will also prevent heat and pregnancy. I'm only eighteen years old. I'm sure you know where I'm going with this."

 

Zeke drummed his fingers on the table. "So... no marking if your only condition? Not even somewhere down the line would you consider it?"

 

"He's made it clear as day that he doesn't want to be marked, so what the hell is the problem?" Levi abruptly cut in, his eyes narrowing to slits. "I'd say that's a pretty fair condition considering the circumstances. He's agreed to go along with the little charade for our homelands sake but that it  _all._ "

 

Zeke held up a hand and chuckled, "Fair enough. I'll agree to those terms then."

 

"So what is the next step?" Erwin interrupted before Levi lost control again.

 

"We'd like to leave back to our main port sometime this evening. We would arrive early tomorrow morning which would give you and your escorts time to get situated. We can arrange to have a tour of the city and become acquainted with our personnel and soldiers."

 

Eren frowned deeply and glanced at Levi, and then to his father. "That doesn't give me enough time to get my things together... but I guess I'll do what I can."

 

Zeke smiled and Eren couldn't figure out if it was uneasiness or a terrible instinct that made him wary of the man's smile. 

 

"I'll help you pack," Levi offered shortly.

 

"But what about you?" Eren asked softly, not wanting others to hear.

 

"What about me? I don't have a lot of personal belongings, to begin with. I'm rarely here. You don't need to worry about me."

 

Eren huffed, hardly paying attention to Zeke speaking with Erwin. "I don't even know what to bring... this doesn't even feel real."

 

"I know it doesn't. But," Levi turned Eren and leaned close to him, so only the two of them were present for the next words. "If for any reason things do not go as planned, we're leaving. I don't give a shit what anybody says. Keeping you― our people safe is my top priority. Not meeting the needs of some hairy alpha."

 

Eren almost snorted but refrained. "Okay. Did you already sent for Mikasa and Armin?"

 

"They'll be at your house after the meeting," Levi replied.

 

"Now that the terms have been agreed upon, shall we get right down to business?" Pixis asked, his eyes sharp as he averted them to Grisha.

 

"Let's get this signing over with," Hange said while standing from their seat. "One last thing, Zeke, if you don't mind."

 

"Of course, Section Commander."

 

"I'd like to accompany Eren and the Captain, if you'll allow it. I've been helping Eren for many years with his suppressants and I'd like to make sure I'm close by should he need my assistance."

 

Grisha and Erwin eyed Hange critically, but Hange gave them both a quiet and knowing look before turning their attention back to Zeke. 

 

"I suppose I see no harm in it. It may prove to be beneficial to us as well, to have someone else practicing medicine."

 

"Then it's settled," Grisha sighed, standing up as well. "Let's draw up the necessary documents and begin the process now."

 

Eren had never heard such defeat in his father's voice before and he instantly felt ashamed of how quick he was to blame him earlier. He found himself moving close r to his father, offering him whatever comfort he could instead of blaming him. He hadn't realized how much this was hurting him until the very moment terms had been set. Levi appeared so tense beside him and his scent was tainted and sour. Everyone in the room stood with so much tension and it made the hairs on Eren's neck raise. Even the other alphas, one of which Eren was to _marry_ seemed just as unsettled as everyone else. The omega fidgeted and watched as both leaders began to stand together...

 

...with rough papers and quick swipes of a quill in ink, Eren's fate was signed away to an opposing country of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I didn't like the way this chapter came out. I had an entirely different outline for it and my brain went derp, sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it. It felt a little slow paced but next chapter is when things start turning around. Like, Reiner and Eren being forced together and all of them traveling to Marley and I'm just excited. 
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support and appreciation for this story. I can't wait to move it along! :D


	4. Crooked Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, let me just say I love all of you. This is such a loving and supportive fandom. This story is a bit out of my comfort zone but you all welcome it with such encouraging words. Thank you!
> 
> Also, this chapter is literally them on a boat. Sorry. Hope you still enjoy it.

Late in the evening, preparations were complete. The ships at the local harbor were ready to set sail, and Eren had packed what he was able. He apprehensively gazed upon the vessel, his emerald orbs glistening with worry. The familiar scent of cashmere dulled his ache, silencing all concerns. He turned and glanced over his shoulder to see Levi right behind him. The alpha's expression was dull but deadly. Eren swallowed at the look in the man's eyes, something inside of him eliciting a fire deep within of his belly. Mikasa and Armin were not far behind as they carried their belongings. Several of the local townfolk gathered and observed the unusual scene before them.

 

"It's alright," Levi murmured. He placed a hand against the small of Eren's back. "I'm right behind you."

 

"I know," Eren breathed, unable to voice just how much those words meant to him. His eyes shifted to his mother and father. His mother had tears gathered inside of her bright eyes while his father's head hung low. His heart ached at sight. He had spent hours talking to his mother and saying their goodbyes while his father merely sulked. It was hard to watch such a spectacle. Mikasa was  _vicious_ in her approach but remained calm under Armin's watchful eye. He was thankful that Levi and his closest friends would be by his side through this.

 

"I'm scared," Eren admitted as he threw his pack over his shoulder. Levi's hand remained on his lower back. 

 

"I know," Levi conceded. "But we're here with you. I won't let anything happen to you, Eren."

 

Eren smiled ruefully, wishing his circumstances were different. As they crossed the bridge leading to the boat, Zeke and his comrades came into view. Hange was already onboard the ship while crew members prepared for sale. Zeke's smile was oily, nearly making Eren scowl. A growl could be heard behind the omega, but he kept his eyes forward.

 

"Welcome, welcome. We can store your things below deck until we've arrived. We should be there right around dawn, so you're free to make yourselves comfortable," Zeke's eyes roamed to Mikasa and Armin, his smile widening. "You must be Eren's close friends I've heard so much about. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to ask me or anyone else on board."

 

Levi's scent was  _seething_ with mistrust, and Eren couldn't blame him. He also was quite skeptical of that smile. He wanted to believe the man was devoted in his sincerity and perhaps he was overly paranoid. Mikasa's scent was starting to mingle with Levi's, and it was abrupt but not surprising that it was tainted with anger. Mikasa and Levi were both very similar when it came to their protectiveness of Eren.

 

They all boarded without trouble, Eren glancing once more over his shoulder and to his parents. He nodded to his father, who in return did the same thing. He waved to his mother, and she buried her face in her hands. Once on board, Eren took a look around with apprehensive eyes. Most of the crew was sorting equipment on the ship before setting sail. Admittedly, Eren had never sailed before. His stomach was already churning, and he couldn't place if it were from sickness, nerves, or perhaps both. Levi sensed his discomfort when Reiner approached them.

 

"Glad to see you made it," Reiner began, his eyes slipping to Levi and then back to Eren. The omega swallowed thickly. "I was hoping to have some time alone with you... get to know each other a little better, given our situations."

 

Eren peered at Levi, who's eyes were narrowing viciously. Reiner's scent changed into something that Eren had never smelt before. There was a challenge in his eyes and dominance in his pheromones. Levi was hardly phased, crossing his arms against his chest. "I hope you're not dense enough to think I'll let an unmarked omega stroll alone with you."

 

"Considering he's going to be  _my husband,_ I hardly doubt you have a say in it."

 

Eren bit his lip, stepping between Reiner and Levi quickly. "It's okay, Levi... I'll just be below the deck," he turned to Reiner. "Right?"

 

"We'll stay in view, so calm down. I think it's practical that the two of us talked about what's to come."

 

Reiner had turned away, and Eren used that opportunity to grasp Levi's hand. "It'll be alright. Trust me, okay?"

 

Levi wanted to squeeze back, to drag Eren to him. He tried to do so many other things than just nod his head and let the young mage go. He watched with solemn eyes as Reiner's hand rested along the small of Eren's back to guide him below. 

 

"Does he know?"

 

Levi turned sharply at the voice, his eyes meeting cool gray. "Know what?"

 

Mikasa sighed, shaking her head while resting a hand on her hip. "Does Eren know that you're in love with him?"

 

The other alpha's eyes widened, his feet forcing him to take a step back from Mikasa. "The fuck are you talking about?"

 

"You realize I can smell the two of you, right? Also, it's obvious in how protective you are of him. You're worse than me," she stated matter-of-factly.

 

"Of course I'm protective of him. I've known him and his family since he was a  _child._ "

 

"It's more than that," she continued, completely disregarding what Levi had said. "It's the way you watch him. The way you look at him. It's the way you scent mark him without even realizing it and bring him things back from your expeditions past the walls."

 

"Have you considered that maybe I see him as a good friend?"

 

Mikasa scoffed. "One of the key factors is the way Eren looks at  _you._ Unless you're completely oblivious, it has to be known that Eren feels the same way."

 

Levi hesitated at that. 

 

"He's a blushing mess every time he talks about you. Do you need me to go on?"

 

"So, what's your point?" Levi felt confrontation stirring. "What's the reason you're telling me this?"

 

"I wanted to know if you've clarified your feelings for Eren, or if you're a coward."

 

Levi's nostrils flared at that. "You're treading on  _very_ thin ice, Ackerman," the alpha began. "What I do or how I feel is absolutely  _none_ of your business. What the hell would it matter now, anyway? He's getting married in a few days. Nothing could happen either way."

 

Mikasa appeared thoughtful when she asked, "Are you saying that to me, or yourself?"

 

Levi watched the other alpha walk away, her back turning to him as she sought out Armin. Levi's sighed and crossed the ship and leaned over the railing of it. His entire body was on high guard, his stature  _daring_ anyone to approach. His gunmetal orbs traveled and took in the endless sea before him, his head bowing as he gritted his teeth.  _You know she's right,_ a sneering voice chortled.  _You are a coward for not claiming him._

 

The voice continued it's taunting, even as Levi glanced over to where Reiner and Eren were sitting below deck. He saw Reiner leaning close to Eren, saying something only the omega could hear while Eren pulled away with a small smile on his face. Levi's instincts, despite everything, thundered like a raging storm.

 

_It's too late now._

* * *

Eren had spoken with Reiner for a little over an hour, the night air becoming brisk and fresh. He wrapped his robe closer to his body as he ascended up the stairs and onto the main deck. While their conversation was more pleasant than Eren had expected, his stomach still turned at the thought of anything intimate happening between he and the large alpha. He shuddered at the thought, thankful for his suppressants. It didn't take long for Eren to spot Levi who was still leaning against the railing. The salt could be tasted in the air, and it made Eren smile a bit. He did love the sea.

 

Levi must have either smelled or sensed him because he briefly looked over his shoulder to see Eren approaching. The mage took note of how tired Levi appeared. He didn't want to alpha to be on guard every single second he was awake. He felt a bit unfair for expecting him to. 

 

"You should try to get some rest," Eren offered as he approached. He pressed forward and looked out. 

 

"So should you," Levi quipped, his returning ahead of him. Eren couldn't quite place it... but there was something melancholy that hung in the air. "You've been through a lot in just a few days. You should take advantage of being alone before we arrive. Walls only know what the hell we're in for when we get there."

 

Eren fidgeted and replied, "I don't think I can sleep."

 

 _That makes two of us_. Levi thought, but he was silent.

 

"Where are the others? It's so quiet out here."

 

Levi shrugged. "Who the hell knows?"

 

Eren was starting to become concerned at Levi's off-putting disposition. "I... Levi, are you alright?"

 

When Levi raised his head to regard him, Eren felt his heart clench. He wanted to reach up and bring the alpha closer to him. The soothe him. To be his calm in the storm. Levi's expression was incomprehensible. Taking a chance, Eren reached out and took Levi's hand in his. The warmth of his fingers grounded Eren in his resolve.

 

"I'm happy you're with me. Mikasa and Armin as well, but I've always felt so safe around you. It really means so much to me, Levi."

 

Levi forced the lump in his throat down, swallowing heavily while his slate eyes dropped to their joint hands. Eren's hands were so soft... so warm. A few scars traced the outlines of his fingers from magic use. Still, the tanned skin was flawless to him. The omega was baring his neck just slightly, whether it was subconsciously or not was unknown to the soldier. It made it all the more difficult to resist.

 

Unmistakeably, Levi pulled his hand from Eren's. His eyes went back to the water in front of them. "You should find Mikasa and Armin, get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours."

 

The alpha didn't have to bother turning to know Eren was hurt. The brunet sagged in his posture but nodded his head. "Yeah... You're right."

 

How many times were they going to dance to this same song? Levi's heart ached at the hollow tone in Eren's response. He couldn't be angry at Eren. How could he be? The young mage was  _forced_ into this. Levi willingly followed to try and keep the omega at arm's length but found perhaps that was a mistake in itself. Maybe he should've stayed back and trusted Mikasa and Armin to protect him. It would have been better than feeling the overwhelming hole inside of his heart. It would have been better then him  _hurting_ Eren. But he was selfish, and the thought of letting Eren out of his sight ate him alive. He needed to distance himself as best he could without overstepping. He needed to mask his feelings before they threatened to surface.

 

Perhaps Mikasa was right after all. 

* * *

 

Emerald orbs blinked open when the sun poured into the cabin below. Eren blinked his bleary eyes open, glancing around the room to find he was alone. He heard a commotion from up above on deck and slowly dragged himself to sit. He placed his head in his hands and let out a shuddering breath; the weight of the situation was finally beginning to catch up to him. By now, there was a far distance from their tiny island. His only refuge was the four people who had accompanied him here. His eyes held the sting of unshed tears, but he quickly wiped them away, furiously pushing his sleeve against him.

 

"There's no point in crying now," he scolded himself. "It won't do you any good. Get yourself together."

 

Footsteps sounded from the stairs and Eren hastily composed himself, expecting to see Levi fetching him. He felt a twinge of disappointment when Armin appeared, fully dressed and as bright as ever.

 

"You must have been tired. You've been asleep for six hours," Armin commented. The beta moved toward Eren and continued, "We're arriving at the harbor now. So you might want to get your stuff ready. They have some bread and fruit if you're hungry―"

 

"I'm not," Eren interrupted. "I don't think I can eat right now. I'm surprised I even slept." His deep eyes met Armin's and asked, "Where is everyone? Where's Levi?"

 

"Hange and Mikasa are getting their things together, and Captain Levi is speaking with Commander Zeke right now," Armin explained with a shrug. "He didn't mention why. Just sort of took off when he stepped out of his cabin."

 

Arching a brow at that, Eren pushed himself off the bed and stood up. His legs felt wobbly against the swaying of the boat. "I only have one bag. Let's go ahead and get up there before I get sicker than I am now."

 

The blonde didn't argue or say anymore as Eren followed him above deck, his eyes narrowing just slightly against the blinding light of the sun. The air was much warmer than the night before, wrapping Eren in its embrace and giving him some sort of comfort. His stomach knotted immediately when he caught sight of Levi standing with Zeke, his arms crossed in a bored manner and his usual scowl in place on his lips. Eren wasn't even entirely across the deck before Levi turned his head and they locked eyes.

 

"Good morning," Zeke began, stepping in front of Levi. "I trust your needs were accommodated for? I apologize ahead of time if it wasn't...  _fitting._ "

 

Eren let a smile slip for the sake of reason. "It was fine. We appreciate you taking all of us onboard."

 

"It's no trouble at all," he dismissed more cheerfully than Eren would have liked. Still, Eren braved a strong face. "We're docking now. Once we do, we'll escort you to your living quarters. You'll find their much better than the cabin," he chuckled. "You'll have a day to rest or explore, whichever you prefer. Then, we can discuss the ceremony that will take place a few days from now."

 

Eren laughed hollowly but still smiled. He did everything he could to avoid Levi's stare.

 

"Feel free to watch as we pull up to the harbor. I've always found the view of the city splendid from afar."

 

Eren didn't waste a moment to step away, his head bowing slightly to avoid contact. He walked over to the railing and rested against it with a gasp. His eyes widened when he took in the tall structures of the buildings outlining the harbor and city, trees and lush wildlife surrounding the shores. It was magnificent and beautiful. There were throngs of citizens scurrying about the busy docks with local shops and merchants working diligently. While Paradis had always been a proud and stable country, Eren couldn't deny the radiance of the world in front of him.

 

He heard footsteps approach from behind him but didn't turn away. His mind raced with the thoughts of  _this is my home now_ over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can guess what's going to go down, right? Right? Next chapter will be much more thrilling than this one, I promise.


	5. Beyond the Veil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response this story is getting is so wonderful, I mean wow guys, thank you so much! As always, I love you all and your words of encouragement keep me going! I have so much more planned for this story and we're only just beginning! I hope you enjoy!

Pieck, a young scientist of Marley, helped Mikasa and Hange as they sorted through Eren's wardrobe. Shortly after arriving in the bustling city of Marley, Eren was immediately thrust into the vibrant and foreign lifestyle of his new home. The thought made his stomach turn acidly, his insides crawling but his mindset. This was his duty; he tried to reason with himself. As an Omega and as a mage, it was his duty now to unite these innocent people under the facade of a roundabout marriage.

 

"How do you like it here so far? I'd imagine it's a bit of a culture shock," Pieck began. She was pleasant enough, always smiling and offering kind words. There was a definite aura around her and Eren sensed it beneath the soft exterior of her. Still, he couldn't deny she was sweet. She was a beta and a worker like Hange, although, she also had her own military training. 

 

"I'm... adjusting," Eren replied, allowing Mikasa and Hange to move around him as they adjusted his clothes. They were a pale white, a deep contrast to his olive skin. "It's a beautiful city."

 

Pieck smiled softly. "It is. I've come to love it here. I've always wondered what Paradis was like."

 

"It's quiet," Eren supplied. He welcomed the distraction of useless words, knowing what the day would bring for him. "Humble. Everyone works together to keep the walls safe." He minded what he said, not wanting to speak too much. "I never imagined being anywhere else."

 

"And Reiner? How is he treating you? Don't hesitate to tell me if things aren't going according to the contract."

 

"He's fine," the brunet said quickly, his eyes casting to the side and Mikasa. He noticed her stiff posture and the way she bit her lip. The Alpha was practically seething. "He's been very kind to me. Probably more than I deserve."

 

"Don't say that," Mikasa hissed suddenly, tugging at the shirt she was taking measurements for. "Us being here is mere circumstance. You deserve better than this."

 

" _Mikasa_ ," Eren whispered, glaring at her.

 

Pieck sighed and shared a knowing look with Hange. "She's right. Don't get upset with her, please. I can understand her apprehension toward all of this. I trust Zeke's judgment, though. I know he wouldn't have come to this conclusion unless he felt it was necessary."

 

"Speaking of which," Hange interrupted. "Where is your wonderous leader? I haven't seen him in the halls all day."

 

Pieck smiled softly. "He's probably with Reiner, preparing for the ceremony the same as us. Annie and Bertolt are probably with them," as she said this, she glanced around quietly. "Where is your guard, Eren?"

 

Eren chewed the inside of his lip. "He's not my guard," he quipped quickly. "And I'm not sure; I haven't seen him or Armin all day."

 

Pieck hummed, splaying her fingers against the fabric of Eren's ceremony outfit. She pulled back and admired Eren's form in the attire. "I think we're done here. Why don't you take a look?"

 

Eren mustered the courage to turn around, looking himself over in the full-length mirror. His eyes widened briefly at the sight of himself. The garments that adorned his body were stunning silk, brushing against his skin in the most delicate way. The pale white was luminous, and both the dress shirt and slacks were covered with elegant, emerald gems. "Oh..." he breathed.

 

"Oh, indeed," a voice said from across the room. Heads turned unanimously, greeted by the sight of Zeke crossing the threshold into Eren's quarters. His smile was no less charming as it was cunning. "You're an image, Eren. Reiner's knees will go weak at the sight of you."

 

Eren flushed, reaching and tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "Um... thank you, sir."

 

Zeke chuckled, "No need for formalities. We're on common ground here."

 

"Right..." Eren murmured when he noticed both Armin and Levi entering the room behind Zeke. Eren felt a lump form in his throat when Levi's eyes met his, even if they were just as empty and impassive as they were the day they had arrived. He could have sworn for a split moment, a flash of something crossed that stone eyes. 

 

"Wow, Eren!" Armin gasped, crossing the room. "Look at you! You look amazing!"

 

As Armin said this, Eren's eyes were trained on Levi. The Alpha's scent mingled with the other potent smells in the room, but Levi's was affecting him profoundly. It nearly knocked him off of his feet. He swallowed again, this time, in an attempt to ground himself. He could sense the scent that tainted the air, and if the room hadn't been filled with both his friends and strangers alike, he would have demanded an answer from the other man.

 

He turned back to the mirror and looked at his reflection with silent wonder, fighting the urge run as far as his feet could carry him.

* * *

This shouldn't be happening, was all Levi could think. His mind was whirling with thoughts of bitterness and resentment. He watched as Eren, this beautiful Omega and a young man he had grown so very fond of, approach an Alpha who hardly deserved him. He watched as Eren stepped across the palace grounds that were decorated with rich and lavish golds and reds, throngs of citizens strewn about the courtyard. He attended as Eren, this fierce and stunning creature, tilted his head in submission to Reiner.

 

His insides  _roared._ The beast within him ripped it's sharp claws into his soul and demanded release. All he could do was watch helplessly as the very person he had grown to love without even  _realizing_ it gave himself away to another. The words around Levi were drawn out and dulled to a disquiet hush. The world around him fell into small bits, and pieces and everything surrounding him was surreal. He hadn't heard the words exchanged or the vows that were said; all his eyes could focus on was Eren standing openly in front of Reiner, sealing his fate and offering himself as a last effort to bring about peace.

 

Was peace really worth it? Levi had the instinct to rush up to the podium and  _rip_ the Omega away from the more significant Alpha; consequences be damned. But this wasn't about him. Or about Eren either. It was about finally bringing some sort of stability to their country. Levi had to remind himself of his duty as a senior soldier. He had to tell himself that Eren did  _not_ belong to him, despite the urge that lingered deep inside of his loins.

 

So as Reiner reached for Eren's hands, bringing them up and placing a small kiss of promise upon them, Levi pointedly turned away. He knew several eyes were upon him as he did so, but he didn't care. He couldn't watch as Eren kissed another man. Another Alpha. Another person that wasn't  _him._ It made his heart bubble acidly. It made his heartache _._ Shit, it was destroying him. Instincts and emotions were waging an all-out war inside of him.

 

There was nothing he could do, even as a mighty soldier of Paradis, to prevent this from continuing. That thought alone destroyed him further.

* * *

 

Eren was overwhelmed.

 

Well, that was quite the understatement.

 

Eren was  _terrified._

 

When he glanced up at his husband,  _his husband,_ he repeated in his mind over and over again; he felt hollow and numb. He kept his best well-kept smile on as he shook hands and bowed in humble acceptance. He laughed when it was appropriate; he nodded along with conversations as Reiner kept his arm wrapped around him. He was held close, closer than he liked or found comfortable. Mikasa and Armin were not very far behind him as he was brought around in rotation at his and Reiner's reception. All the while, as he stood in front of this man and exchanged empty vows, his mind was on Levi.

 

And he hadn't seen Levi almost the entire night.

 

His eager eyes scanned the crowds for him, they danced across the room searching for him, yet he had yet to see him. His stomach turned, and he looked over his shoulder to Mikasa and Armin, who merely shrugged. They had not seen him either. So where the hell was he? If there were ever a time Eren needed the Alpha near, it would be  _now._ The Omega did his very best to keep his scent from tainting with distaste and fear, but there was only so much the young mage could control. A few days ago, he would have never imagined this being his place in life. Here he was and he was terrified.

 

He needed Levi. He needed to know that the man was somewhere close by.

 

"Excuse me," Eren said politely as Reiner was engaged in conversation. The Alpha glanced down at Eren inquisitively. "Would you mind if I stepped away for a minute? I'm just going to talk to Mikasa and Armin really fast."

 

Reiner was cool-headed and appeared quite kind. Eren didn't dislike the Alpha, though he had his reasons for being reserved. Reiner hadn't stepped out of line yet, and he was afraid of what the following evening would bring. He knew what it meant to be married, and he also knew what happened after couples  _usually_ married. It was yet another reason he was so scared.

 

"That's fine. We shouldn't be here much longer anyway. When you're finished, we'll go back to our room for the rest of the night."

 

 _Our room._ Eren stifled the lump in his throat.  _Our room,_ he repeated inwardly. Yet, he smiled and nodded. "Alright."

 

Stepping away, he found Mikasa and Armin by a table with a spread of luscious cheeses and fruits. The Omega stalked over and demanded, "Where the hell is Levi?"

 

Armin sighed. "We haven't seen him. We've been following you the entire time," he explained while sipping slowly on his drink. 

 

"I'd ask Hange," Mikasa said. "I remember seeing him speaking to them before the ceremony. But, Eren..." When Eren's attention returned to Mikasa, she looked at him sadly. "Are you alright? We haven't had a chance to talk. It's like you've completely shut down."

 

"What am I  _supposed_ to do? Make a scene? While I'd love nothing more to blast every person straight out of this room, I apparently have a duty to uphold."

 

As Eren said this, a dangerous glow emitted from his eyes. Something neither Mikasa or Armin had ever seen before. Mikasa's eyes widened, and Armin gasped. "Eren... your eyes."

 

As if snapping out of a daze, Eren blinked and the glow had dissipated. "I'm..." he began, hesitantly. He had never felt such an intense amount of energy surge through him before. It terrified him, and had he been in a more private setting; he would have dwelled a little further on it. Instead, he shook his head. "I'll find Hange, then. I'm not sure if I'll see you guys for the rest of the night. I'll definitely see you in the morning."

 

The Omega left before either of his close friends could retort. As if his world was spinning beneath his feet, he walked across the room almost unsteadily. He kept himself in check from wandering eyes and held his scent under control. His suppressants didn't seem to be working quite as actively as they usually did, which meant he and Hange would have yet another topic to discuss. Strolling down to an empty corridor, Eren finally found the Beta. They were pacing with their arms crossed over their chest. As Eren approached, Hange looked up; surprised.

 

"Oh! Look at the lovely bride," they cooed, though their tone lacked its usual enthusiasm. Eren noticed it rather quickly but didn't comment on it. He frowned and stubbornly tilted his head.

 

"I'm not a  _bride,_ " he hissed. "I'm... well, I'm not sure what I am. It's not a  _bride,_ though."

 

"Oh, honey, relax. I was just teasing you." Hange's expression changed while they continued, "It's... been an interesting day, huh?"

 

Eren snorted. "That's one word for it," he said. "Anyway, have you seen Levi? I haven't been able to spot him since this morning. I'm starting to worry about him."

 

"Oh, that old fart probably turned in early. He was up at the crack of dawn with Zeke and a few of his associates."

 

Eren didn't buy that, knowing how little Levi slept. His eyes narrowed. "I find that hard to believe."

 

"Well, believe it dumpling. It's been a rough few days for all of us. I'm sure you're just as exhausted as I am. Hopefully tonight, you're actually given a chance to rest."

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Eren frowned visibly. "I hope so too... I'm not naive, though. I have a feeling  _something_ is going to happen between Reiner and me tonight. I'm hoping he can respect me enough to give me some space to breathe."

 

"I'm sure he will," Hange tried to assure the Omega. "He doesn't seem like a bad person. Certainly not someone who would force themselves on you. Just in case things...  _do_ happen, you've remembered your herbs?"

 

Eren nodded, sighing softly. "Don't worry; I wouldn't forget those. I even doubled up on my last dose."

 

"Good boy," Hange praised. They walked over and gave Eren a half hug while saying, "Everything'll be alright. You'll see Levi in the morning, and we're all here with you.  _Try_ to enjoy yourself, even if it's just a little bit. Have a glass of wine. Enjoy some of the food. I promise, things will work out."

 

Eren allowed Hange to hug him for a few more moments before taking a deep breath and nodding, pulling away while shooting them a small smile before scurrying back to the reception. As Eren disappeared, Hange knocked on the door to their left. It echoed in the corridor. "You can stop hiding now, you shrimp."

 

The door cracked open slightly, revealing slightly worn Levi. "He's gone?"

 

"Since when did you become such a wimp?" Hange continued.

 

Levi growled low in his throat with a warning. "I highly suggest you don't  _fuck with me_ right now."

 

Hange held their hands in the air with surrender. Levi glanced down the hall once more before emerging from the supply room and making his way toward the upper levels of the castle. "You're not even going to talk to him? He's been looking for you all night."

 

"I have nothing to say," Levi replied. "He should be keeping his focus on the task at hand anyway. That's his job. Mine is simply to make sure nothing happens to him, same as you and the other two brats that got dragged into this mess."

 

"Hey now, that isn't fair! I know this wasn't something we were thrilled about doing, to begin with, but you  _cannot_ be upset with Eren, and you  _willingly_ came along--"

 

"--which I'm starting to see was a mistake. I know Mikasa could have handled anything that came Eren's way, and Armin would have kept Eren in line should the need arise. You're here to make sure he continues taking his suppressants and contraceptive," as Levi said this, they ascended up the stairs, luckily not passing anyone other than a few servants and guards. "There was no reason for me to come here."

 

"Don't give me that shit," Hange scoffed, causing Levi to lift his head. "You couldn't bear the idea of Eren being away from you. You don't think each time we were sent out beyond the walls and into an enemy territory, I didn't see how much you missed him? You can't be angry at the entire world just because  _you_ didn't act on  _your_ feelings for him!"

 

Hange didn't have time to react when Levi pushed them against a nearby wall, growling more heavily than he did before. Hange actually  _felt_ a shiver run up their spine. " _Enough,_ " he threatened lowly. "I'm going to change out of my uniform and  _force myself_ to sleep. Maybe you're right; maybe  _I cannot_ bear the thought of Eren having that damn ape of a man's hands  _all over him._ Maybe it makes my  _skin crawl._ I've accepted my feelings for him, which makes this that much harder. So I will not ruin this for either of us by making him or I miserable, you understand? So  _let me be,_ Hange."

 

Hange held their breath as Levi pulled back, surprising both of them at Levi's outburst. Seeing this usually calm and impassive man crack around the seams was almost heartbreaking as it was terrifying. Wordlessly, Levi turned away and entered the room that was designated for him. He slammed the door behind him, causing it to echo loudly inside of the upper corridor. Hange finally felt safe and exhaled, brushing their hair behind their ear. 

 

"Well," they sighed unsteadily. "This is a damn mess."

* * *

When Reiner was silent, Eren poked his head up to ensure the Alpha was asleep. When he was sure that he was, he quietly slipped from the bed, and his bare feet touched the floor. He exhaled shakily, burying his face into his hands. He wanted to cry. He wanted to  _scream._ He also wasn't sure what he  _should_ do. He was fortunate that Reiner hadn't initiated anything other than a few gentle brushes and kisses against his lips. Even then, he felt the bile rise in his throat just at the feeling of it. He knew Reiner wasn't doing this to  _hurt him._ He knew the Alpha had been dragged into this just as much as he had himself. Still, it didn't stop his stomach from clenching as his heart from aching. 

 

He rose from the bed and wrapped his night robe around his body, sneaking across the room and outside of the door. Reiner's room was on the highest floor, which made it difficult to get downstairs without being seen. Still, Eren knew he could come up with an array of excuses. He just wanted a moment to slip into a washroom to have a moment to himself. If he happened to pass Levi's room along the way, who was to say it wasn't just a coincidence. His feet pounded against the stone floor as he descended down the stairs, the soft flames creating a glowing light as he went down. His body was wound tightly from the events that transpired that day, and he knew tomorrow would just bring on more stress and unknowns. 

 

He passed by several rooms, two of them belonging to Mikasa and Armin. The palace was massive, also one of the many headquarters for Marley and their senior officers. It made Eren uneasy to be exposed to the enemy like this. Still, he pressed on. Once he was in front of Levi's door, he hesitated. He wanted to barge right in and demand answers, instead, he just knocked. He made sure to hit as softly as he could muster. When he received no response, he tried again. He rapped a little louder this time. "Levi?" he asked.

 

He heard some shuffling from the other side of the door, but there was no answer. He could  _smell_ a potent stench of burnt pine drifting from under the door. He had never smelled something like it in his entire life, and it made his worry increase. He was beginning to feel maybe he had done something to upset the Alpha. Was he angry with him? "Levi... I know you're in there. I can smell you, you know."

 

A few more sounds, and then a tired sigh. "What is it, Eren? It's late. You should be asleep."

 

"I know... I just--" he swallowed thickly. "I was worried about you. I hadn't seen you since this morning, and I was wondering if I did something wrong."

 

From the other side of the door, Levi responded with, "You did nothing wrong. I was tired, so I turned in early. You were in capable hands with Mikasa and Armin."

 

"I know that. I still wanted to make sure you were all right. Won't you open the door so we can actually talk face to face?"

 

There were a few heavy moments of silence. "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't think your husband would appreciate another Alpha's scent on you. You should go back to bed with him, and you'll see me in the morning."

 

Leaning his forehead against the door, Eren frowned deeply while closing his eyes. "Okay," he agreed. "I'm... I'm sorry, again. I just wanted to talk to you. I'm glad you're here, Levi. Like I told you on the boat, it really means a lot to me."

 

Feeling tears were going to begin escaping his eyes; the Omega left without another word. Unknowingly, he wasn't aware of the smell of distress that was basking the room in its ominous stench. Or the overturned desk and chair that was in pieces. Nor, was Eren aware of the fact that Levi was leaning heavily against the door as well, fighting with everything he had not to open the door and embrace that saddened Omega he had fallen so deeply for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is shit just starts going down next chapter. Be prepared. And Levi is a moody son of a bitch but he stops next chapter, I promise lol.


	6. Emerald Confines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll may like or hate this chapter. 
> 
> I'm betting on both.

Days soon became weeks, and it left Eren reeling. He spent a vast majority of his time training with Pieck and Annie, Reiner respectively supervising alongside Zeke. In Marley, Eren was given the freedom to explore his unique traits with white magic as well as experience a bit of one on one combat training. He was positively  _thrilled_ at the thought of finally being given a chance to prove himself, but it felt somewhat hollow in comparison to doing this in his homeland. It felt as though it meant less here. But, since this was now what he called  _home_ , he made the best of his questionable situation.

 

With reports coming in from Paradis, true to his word, most of the Marley troops were called back home. The walls were safe, and Levi was currently away to ensure things were in order across the seas. What irked Eren more was that the Alpha had left with minimal words to him. Eren felt his very heartbreaking. Since the wedding, Levi had almost made it a mission to stay as far away from Eren as possible. When he was close by, all Eren could smell was the tainted scent of potent distaste and anger. The Omega wished more than anything that he could understand what he had done, but he merely stepped back and allowed Levi to be in his feelings. He just wanted to understand what they meant.

 

During a rather vigorous training session, Eren was becoming increasingly distracted to the point he almost directed a stream of his energy to Armin himself. Reiner crossed over the fields with a soft expression, reaching for Eren and asking, "Why don't we call it a day? Your mind looks like it's elsewhere. We can have dinner brought up to our room and call it an early night."

 

Eren could see the hesitant gazes of Mikasa and Armin, while Porco and Annie merely dusted off and collected the gear from the training field. He felt Reiner place a hand on the small of his back and the scent of ginger floated into his senses. He was becoming accustomed to Reiner's scent, and while it was pleasant enough, there was one smell that always could make his knees weak. 

 

When they were alone, Reiner remained collected and a gentleman. He hardly used his scent to dominate, though, he did make sure his presence was known. When they left the training grounds that day, Eren could sense a shift in the air. Reiner came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around him when they were back in their room. "You've been distracted lately..."

 

Eren swallowed but nodded. "It's nothing. I'm just trying to get used to all of this." Eren turned in his arms, offering a kind smile. "It'll pass. My hormones might be out of wack because of the new suppressants I'm taking."

 

"We never  _did_ talk about your heat cycles... or if you have any at all."

 

"Well... I usually have one every three months. They usually last four to five days." Eren hesitated, but continued, "What about you?"

 

Reiner arched a brow. "I don't fall into ruts very often. But, we haven't discussed whether you wanted to spend your heats... well,  _together_ or..."

 

_Oh. Oh shit, he's right. We never talked about it._

 

"I..." Eren bit his lip. His inner omega chanted inside at the prospect of sharing his heat with an alpha.  _But,_ his  _heart_ , well... it  _ached._ "I'm not sure if I'm ready to share my heats with anyone yet."

 

Reiner sighed, but it sounded tired. "I respect whatever you want to do, but I'm going to have to scent mark you  _at least._ We can't put on a convincing marriage if we don't at least  _act_ the part."

 

Eren knew Reiner was right, but something inside continued to make him hesitant. Even if his heart was  _screaming_ for someone else, it wasn't as though there was anything that could be done about it now. So what was Eren saving himself for? He knew nothing would change no matter how much he wanted them to. Solemnly, he bowed his head a bit. 

 

"You're right, and I'm sorry. I haven't been fair about all of this," he met Reiner's gaze and added, "Doesn't it bother you, too? It has to."

 

"It doesn't matter what I want, or what  _we_ want," Reiner rubbed Eren's arms, and it made the omega shiver. "I'm tired of seeing innocent people die, on both sides. Zeke used this as a last minute resort. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I won't force myself on you or hurt you. But we have to at least try  _something._ "

 

Clenching his teeth, Eren allowed Reiner to touch him. It was gentle, a soft caress, and it made him want to cry. But this was  _his_ job now. He needed to remember that despite the situation, he had sworn to this. So the omega took in a deep breath and brought his arms to wrap around Reiner's neck, tilting his head slightly to allow the alpha access to his scent gland. The alpha slowly brought his wrist to it and mingled their scents together. Eren felt his chest tightening, and he wasn't sure what was causing it. It felt like there was something stuck inside. Reiner repeated the process to the other side of Eren's neck, as well as his wrists. 

 

Once he was thoroughly covered, Eren did the same. It felt unnatural and wrong even, but this was his husband. They were married. Eren needed to accept that sooner rather than later.

 

"I know that was hard for you," Reiner said eventually, keeping Eren close. "But thank you. I'm trying my hardest to give you space, Eren. But we can't put this off forever."

 

Eren nodded numbly, mentally chiding himself for the stiffening of his body. He relaxed against his will and felt Reiner's lips trace the scent gland on his neck. "You  _are_ very beautiful, omega."

 

Lips grazed, and large hands traced. Eren clenched his eyes shut and allowed Reiner to lay him down upon their shared bed. His mouth searched for Eren's, and their lips met. Eren tried to envision different hands tracing his body and a different scent surrounding him. One of cashmere and pine; one of the earth that always brought him so much comfort. He tried to think or a different setting or time instead of the hands that brushed against his skin beneath his wool shirt.

 

He tried to hide his tears, even as they threatened to fall.

* * *

 

An hour later, Reiner dressed and ordered dinner for Eren. It was late, at least a few minutes before ten o'clock. "You'll be alright by yourself? I have to meet with Bertolt, Annie, and Zeke." 

 

Eren was washing his hands and face by the basin, throwing another robe around his shoulders. "I'll be fine. Maybe I'll explore the grounds."

 

Reiner frowned at that. "Just don't wander too far... though, with my scent you should be alright."

 

"Don't worry about me. Like I said at the hearing, I can take care of myself. I don't need protecting."  _No more than I would from anyone here._

 

Reiner chuckled softly. "Zeke was right about you."

 

Eren tilted his head. "How so?"

 

"You're almost as headstrong as an alpha."

 

The omega wanted to scoff at the statement, but he flushed instead. "Um... thanks, I think?"

 

Reiner walked over, and Eren glanced up questionably, eyes wide when Reiner leaned down and kissed him soundly. As he pulled back, he grinned a bit. "I'll be back in the early hours. Get some rest if you can, alright?"

 

"Sure," Eren smiled as Reiner finished dressing in uniform, leaving the room without another word. As soon as the alpha was gone, Eren's knees buckled, and he gripped the basin to balance himself. He was breathing heavily, eyes welling up with tears as his lips curled.  _Shit_ , he thought sorrowfully. "Fuck," he whispered out loud mournfully. He could still feel the stickiness between his legs and see the marks along his shoulder. 

 

He had slept with Reiner tonight. 

 

It hadn't started that way, nor was Reiner indicating that he wanted to go down that road. But, Eren gathered his resolve and  _forced_ himself to give in. The longer he felt he held off, the longer it would take for this farce to seem real. 

 

The longer it would take to  _forget_ about Levi.

 

Eren laughed through his tears, wiping them furiously. He needed to stop being so pitiful; he needed to reel his emotions in and be better. It was just sex. That's all it was. Whether it was his very first time was neither here nor there, right? 

 

Right?

 

Finishing washing himself, Eren threw the dirty rag into the basin and left the washroom. He wrapped the robe more tightly around his body and left the bedroom. The palace was quiet as usual. Most of the senior officers and staff were out for the night. A part of him wanted to go to Mikasa or Armin just to have someone to speak to, but he decided against it. Perhaps strolling near the ponds in the courtyard would help soothe his nerves. They were already fraying as it was.

 

The outside air was thin and crisp, causing Eren to shiver on the spot. The gardens were all lit with nearby torches, and the sound of cascading water could be heard from over the bridges. The city of Marley was more alive at night then Paradis was if you excluded the Capital. So, Eren found himself enjoying the rare moments to himself when he would venture out into the night air. His robe covered a majority of his body, thick enough to keep him warm. There was usually no reason to wear much more as the palace grounds were guarded. The omega found himself walking over to the nearby bridge overlooking the luscious trees and flowers below. He leaned heavily on it and gazed down, frowning deeply and sighing. 

 

He was a mess, and anyone who was to walk by would notice the tainting in his scent. A part of him didn't care. His subconscious was racing between feeling too much or becoming numb to the emotions themselves. So he stood near the bridge and just enjoyed the silence.

 

As twenty minutes passed, the sounds of nearby footsteps caused him to raise his head. As the brunet did, his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure, and the smell of cashmere hit him like a direct blow. 

 

_Levi._

 

Levi was exiting one of the carriages near the palace entrance, adorned in his usual uniform. He looked exhausted with more pronounced circles under his eyes, and his usually kept hair wasn't so neatly parted that evening. He didn't seem to noticed Eren as he briskly passed several guards and into the castle. Eren stood there, stunned before his legs began moving on their own accord. His face was set in determination, anger blazing to life in the depths of his eyes.

 

 He caught up to Levi easily, catching him before his went up the stairs. "Captain Levi!" he called out.

 

Levi froze, his shoulders hitching up. He glanced over his shoulder and greeted, "Eren."

 

"What the hell? Why did you leave without saying anything to me? You've been gone for weeks!"

 

Levi turned to face Eren, his expression blank. "I was needed to report back. Mikasa and Armin had you in capable hands."

 

"That's not the point!" Eren barked, his fists balled at his sides. His knuckles began to whiten when Levi sighed softly. 

 

"It's late, Eren. I'm tired. It's been a long two days for me. We'll talk about this another time, alright?"

 

Eren was beginning to feel enraged at Levi's dismissal. He stepped closer to the alpha until they nearly faced each other. As Eren did this, Levi's eyes widened, and his body language changed. Hell, even his scent changed. It was so fast that Eren's anger seemed to drain away from him. "Why won't you talk to me?" Eren boldly asked, sorrow in his tone. 

 

"Eren..." Levi said his name in warning. "I need you to go back to your room, and I need you to let me go back to mine," Levi's breathing sounded labored as he continued more firmly with, " _Now_."

 

Eren had never heard Levi use such a tone with him, and it only made him more confused. He grabbed Levi's arm. "No! Dammit, Levi, I'm tired of you fucking ignoring me! Enough is enough. What did I do, huh? Last time I checked, you were all for this little charade before it even started!"

 

Eren yelped when Levi gripped his upper arm, dragging him down a nearby corridor and pushed him against a wall. Eren's eyes were wide at the furious array of emotion whirling behind usually cool, steel eyes. The pheromones that emitted off of Levi were intoxicating and lethal. Eren struggled to keep himself upright. Levi had never handled him like this before. 

 

"What're you--"

 

"Don't you think there is a  _reason why_ I'm doing this?" Levi hissed out the question, gripping Eren's arm tighter. Eren struggled, wincing.

 

"Levi... you're hurting me." 

 

Eren knew Levi would  _never_ do anything to harm him, but the reckless look in the alpha's eyes was enough to make his body quake. 

 

"Of course, you wouldn't think so, right? Sometimes, Eren, I swear you can be so  _blind_ that you can't see what's right in front of you."

 

Levi's other hand reached out and grabbed Eren's other arm, although he made sure to loosen his grip. "Levi, I--"

 

"I came here with you to ensure your safety, and I was willing to put aside everything to make sure of it. But, it was harder than I thought it would be. Fuck, Eren. Do you even realize how utterly  _insane you make me_?"

 

The last words came out a desperate growl. Eren's mouth was dry, his inner beast demanding he submits. 

 

"And then you come to me,  _demanding_ me for answers while you  _fucking reek of that ape._ I can smell  _him all over you_!"

 

Eren's eyes darted to meet Levi's, whose were frenzied. Eren had never seen Levi like this before. Had never heard his voice so adrift. "Levi... I... I don't understand."

 

"Of course you don't understand! Fuck, Eren do I need to spell this out for you?"

 

When Eren attempted to open his mouth to speak, no words came out. Instead, the alpha reached and buried his hands into Eren's chocolate strands, tugging the omega to him and claiming his mouth against his own.


	7. Elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda blown away by the recognition this story is receiving. I'm also having a blast writing it. Thank you all so, so much for your love and support! :)

Levi didn't understand what had come over him, but his entire body felt like it was being engulfed in flames. The inner beast was bustling inside of him and trying to escape, and Levi failed to keep him in check. His mind short-circuited the moment his lips touched Eren's, and his mind fell into a deep and roaring rage the second his smelled Reiner's disgusting scent all over Eren. While he had grown used to it, it was never as potent as it was tonight. Hell, Levi could even  _sense_ the shift inside of Eren's body from the amount of time he had spent with the enormous alpha.

 

And he couldn't  _fucking stand it._

 

But to finally touch Eren like this, to finally have him this close and  _shit_ the taste of him... it was like drinking the most elegant wine or eating the ripest fruit. There were no words that could adequately explain just how delicious Eren was. Eventually, his mind began to clear of its fog, and he realized what was happening. Pulling back quickly from Eren's lips, Levi took several steps back. His eyes were trained on the young mage, calculating his reaction. Eren slumped a bit against the wall, his eyes never wavering and holding a strange glow to them. Levi couldn't recall ever seeing that glow before, but now was not the time to dwell on it. 

 

Instead, that glow was smothered with tears that collected in Eren's eyes. His teeth were bared as he clenched out, "Why?"

 

Levi wasn't sure how to answer that, so Eren continued, "Why did you wait until  _now_ to say anything?" 

 

Swallowing, Levi answered, "I'm not sure. I tried for a very long time to ignore it, Eren. I really did."

 

"So you waited until _now_ to act on it?!" The omega screeched, uncaring of who may have heard. Luckily, the corridor seemed to be vacant.

 

"Eren..." Levi attempted to reach for him, but Eren backed away further. It made Levi's heartache. How stupid could the alpha possibly be? Eren didn't deserve this. Fuck his instincts for making him react the way that they had. But could he blame the alpha that resided inside of him? He never lost control of his instincts before, so of course, he felt the need to blame them now.

 

"You..." Eren gripped his hands into his hair and choked on a sob. His scent was so distressing; it was hard to ignore it. "So all of this time... you've  _felt_ something for me?"

 

When Levi didn't answer immediately, Eren demanded, "Answer me!"

 

"I've felt something for you for a very long time, kid," Levi admitted quietly. "It just didn't hit me until we came here. That's why I did everything in my power to stay the hell away from you. Do you understand now?"

 

Eren laughed, clutching at his robe. "I've been in love with you since I was a child, and you wait until  _now_ to tell me this? You... you _coward!_ " 

 

 _I deserve that,_ Levi amended, but kept his gaze on Eren anyway. He didn't let the words anger him. "I am," he admitted.

 

"And now..." Choking back another sob, Eren shook his head. "Now it's too  _late,_ Levi. Do you realize I would have happily given myself to you? I would have gladly taken on the role as your mate. But it's too late now!"

 

Levi couldn't take it anymore. His entire body was buzzing with the instinctual need to protect and calm Eren. He couldn't stand seeing him like this. And he couldn't bear the thought of Reiner touching this beautiful omega again. "It's not too late," Levi murmured. Eren sniffled and lifted his head, teal eyes watery with tears. Levi stood firm in his decision and declared, "It isn't too late, Eren."

 

Taking quick strides, Levi pushed Eren into the closest room and closed the door. He swiftly reached behind to lock it and then turned around to take Eren's mouth against his against. The broken noise that left Eren's mouth made his stomach hurt, and he reached up to cup the omega's face into his hands. Eren responded fervently, wrapping his arms around Levi's shoulders and digging his nails into his shirt.

 

" _Alpha_ ," Eren whispered against his lips, his fingernails nearly ripping through Levi's uniform. " _Levi_ _!_ _"_ he cried out when Levi brought his hands beneath his knees, hoisting the omega up and pushing him against another wall. Levi pulled back to examine Eren's face, ensuring he wasn't too rough with him. Instead, Eren's eyes were glazed over in pure ecstasy. He cupped Levi's face and brought their lips together again, this time opening his mouth and allowing Levi to taste him.  _Fuck_ , Levi thought as his tongue swiped against Eren's. 

 

 _We shouldn't be doing this,_ was all Levi wanted to think. But another part of him was chanting,  _Finally, finally, finally!_ Their tongues danced together, and Levi removed one hand from under Eren's knee and brushed it against the front of his robe. Eren tore his mouth away, lips swollen and red, as his eyes searched Levi's. Levi's eyes were dilated; need present within them. His scent was the most intoxicating thing Eren had ever smelt. The brunet felt like he was falling into a bottomless abyss, or that he was slowly drowning. His entire body thrummed with need, and he felt an ache stir to life inside of his stomach. 

 

Eren reached for Levi's hand, guiding it underneath his robe.

 

Levi's breath came out in a rough huff, his fingers tingling as they traced the outlines of Eren's hardened length. "Fuck," he rasped out. Eren moaned at the feel of Levi's fingers, his back arching against the wall. Levi could feel the slick that was beginning to drip from his upper thighs, coating his fingers enticingly. " _Shit, Eren._ You're dripping."

 

Levi couldn't handle the scent of Reiner on Eren any longer, so while his fingers were busy familiarizing Eren's body, he made sure he used his time to coat the omega's scent glands with his own. Logic was being thrown out the window, and instinct was now becoming the more primal part of Levi's mind. If Eren's far-gone eyes were anything to go by, Levi assumed he was feeling the same way. 

 

"Has he seen you like this?" Levi asked in a low hiss. His lips attached themselves to Eren's neck, and his teeth grazed lightly. Eren threw his head back and held onto Levi more tightly. "Has he touched you like this?"

 

Eren's lips quivered, and Levi couldn't figure out if it was from desire or sadness. "Did the two of you..."

 

Eren's hands buried themselves into Levi's hair, boldly tugging on the strands. A growl erupted from Levi's throat at the blaze in Eren's eyes. "I imagined it was you," he whispered. "I pictured your hands, your mouth, your..." His mouth fell open when Levi's fingers traced his entrance, teasing the puckered flesh while the slick allowed easy guidance. "I imagined your voice... calling my name," he continued, his fingers twisting the raven locks. Levi groaned, repositioning Eren, so he was being held just a bit higher above. He used the wall as leverage to keep the omega in place. "Dammit, Levi, I've always imagined it would be  _you._ "

 

"It's me now," Levi responded, slipping one finger inside. Eren's eyes widened, and his body became taut. His head was thrown back as his gaze shifted. "It's just me now,  _Omega_. _My Omega._ "

 

The last words came out in a purr, and Eren whimpered at how truly exotic it sounded. His body didn't even attempt to fight Levi's fingers. Instead, they welcomed the pressure and bliss that came with it. Before Eren realized it, one finger became two. The digits moved, and the slick created a noise that made the blood in their ears roar. "Yours..." Eren murmured, his hands scrambling to undo the clasps on Levi's shirt. " _Let me touch you._ "

 

It was happening so quickly, Levi didn't even know if he could stop now. He rolled his shoulders and allowed Eren to push his shirt open, and his fingertips splayed across the broad, pale chest of the alpha. Eren moaned at the warmth under his fingers, tracing lovingly while Levi continued to massage his fingers into his backside. This is wrong; a voice whispered while another argued,  _Our Omega, he's ours! Claim him, mark him MARK HIM--_

 

The splinters of his mind receded into themselves.

 

Eren mewled, a low cooing sound that nearly pushed Levi into sinking his teeth into that supple neck. Instead, his lips grazed, and his fingers continued to move. The warmth against his digits made him groan, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be  _inside of him._ To feel that tight, immense heat wrapped around his cock. To mark him, to knot him, to  _fill him--_

 

Eren whined when Levi abruptly pulled back, his glassy eyes meeting Eren's. "You still with me?" he asked, his voice rough.

 

Eren studied Levi's expression and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

 

Removing his fingers slowly, Levi harrassed Eren's outer thighs. "Eren... while you're still in a comprehensive state, I need to know where this is going. If we keep going... I'm  _not_ going to be able to stop. I don't think you understand the effect you have on me."

 

Eren seemed to be lucid for the first time in several minutes, biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes briefly. "Levi..." he whispered, reaching up and wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck. Levi let out a noise of surprise when Eren boldly ground his hips against his own. "Please. I think you've made me wait long enough, don't you think?"

 

"You're married," Levi growled through clenched teeth. "What we're doing is wrong."

 

"I don't see that stopping you," Eren strained as he continued to move against Levi in vigor. "I swear to God, if you don't follow through on this I'm going to lose my  _damn mind Levi so please--_ "

 

Eren felt his robe being ripped open, as well as heard the buckles of Levi's trousers hit the floor. Levi did what he could to keep Eren upright, and Eren kept a firm hold around Levi's upper body. When the omega felt a hard column of flesh push against his slick entrance, his eyes fluttered to a close, and a moan tore its way from his throat. Levi shuddered as he pressed into the heat of Eren's body, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as the tightening sensation around his length rendered him stupefied.

 

" _Fuck..._ " Levi said in astonishment. He kept rubbing Eren's thighs while crooning, "You're so good... you're opening up for me so well."

 

Being this close to Eren was overwhelming.

 

Nails dug into Levi's bare shoulders as the alpha fully sank into the omega, the roaring inside of his mind now silenced with a screeching cry of victory. Eren's teeth clenched as he took in Levi's girth and the older man could  _feel_ Eren's toe's curl against the small of his back. "Oh...  _Oh,_ " Eren gasped, his chest heaving. " _God,_ Levi! Stop moving so  _slowly_!"

 

"I'm trying _not_ to hurt you!"

 

"You're not going to! Dammit, Levi, my body was  _made_ for this so please just  _move_!"

 

Levi didn't hesitate, and Eren's mouth fell open as soon as the alpha snapped his hips. The noise that dripped from Eren's lips were both obscene and exhilarating. Which each thrust, Levi felt as though he was teetering dangerously on the edge of ecstasy and paralyzing intoxication. The smell of honey sweet slick and the scent rising from Eren's glands was driving Levi mad with a frenzied need. Eren's nails  _dragged_ down his back as a high pitched whimper sounded through the small, dimly lit room. "Yes, Levi! Like that,  _God,_ I can't--  _don't stop!_ "

 

"Never," Levi breathed, removing his hands from Eren's legs while commanding lowly, "Wrap your legs around me tightly."

 

Eren did as he was told, channeling all of his strength to his legs as they drew around Levi's waist like a vice. Levi's hands reached for Eren's then, snatching them and slamming them against the wall above his head. The maneuver changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, and Eren's breath hitched, the muscles of his body tightening around Levi's cock. His head tilted back, and he was releasing long, drawn-out pants that were soft  _ah ah ah's._

 

"Omega," Levi hissed in pleasure, his mouth seeking Eren's. Eren cried out against his mouth as Levi's hips began to assault with a brutal force, the brunet meeting his advances with enthusiasm and instinct. Pulling back from Eren's mouth, he continued to coo, "My Eren."

 

"Always yours," Eren whispered, his eyes opening fractionally to meet Levi's gaze. "I've always been yours."

 

Hearing those words struck through Levi like a bolt of lightning, scorching and crackling and  _it was such a chaotic force._  "And I'll always be yours."

 

Eren was such a beautiful sight. His hair a tousled mess against his damp forehead, his chest heaving and glistening against the pale robe wrapped haphazardly around his body. His cock ripe and hard, straining against his stomach while Levi continued to move into him with an unsteadiness that was so uncharacteristic for him. Eren didn't realize his ability to turn Levi into a mumbling mess just with one look from those stunning emerald orbs or that disarming sweet smile. Pink lips were parted, and his eyes were glazed with passion and love. Love for  _him._

 

It wasn't too late, even though a voice inside of Levi's mind whispered that it was. They were there, in that very moment, it was just the two of them. Joined in both mind and body. Soul and consciousness. Every cell in both of their bodies  _demanded_ they bond, but Levi knew that would end in pure disaster. Eren's neck was tilted to the side in absolute submission, silently begging for what they both knew couldn't be. Still, Levi leaned in and licked against the sweet gland and Eren  _keened_ a wild sound.

 

Their release was approaching, and although Levi was quite familiar with the anatomy of his own body, he still stiffened in silent shock as he felt a tremor shoot straight through his stomach and right to his groin. His grip tightening and bruised against Eren's wrists, and the Omega came with a silent scream through parted lips as Levi's length released and swelled to join the two of them together in assuring harmony.

 

Sweat dripped through Levi's dark locks, his own body breathing through exertion and tremendous strength. He and Eren remained like that for some time. The only sound that either of them could hear was the harsh breathing from their mouths and the frantic beating of their hearts. Shakily, Eren whimpered and sought for Levi's lips. Levi met him and trembled, pale lips tracing and seeking reassurance and grounding. His pale fingers lightly brushed the inside of Eren's wrists. 

 

The harsh realization struck both of them as they gazed at each other with apprehension and a silent understanding. But, Levi continued to whisper and croon, nuzzling Eren's neck holding him close as the omega's cheeks were stained with tears of wanting and mourning. "What happens now?" Eren dared to ask in a small voice.

 

Levi swallowed thickly, moving his lips to Eren's ear. "I've got no idea," he responded honestly.

 

Neither wanted to move, but they knew they'd have to. It was the middle of the night and no doubt there were patrols around the halls and grounds. Levi was surprised they were not heard or that their scents hadn't poured into the corridors. He wasn't sure if he'd be given this chance to be alone with Eren, or exactly what would happen after their encounter. Levi knew in his heart he wouldn't be willing just to let Eren go, not after he had a taste of the very person he had thirsted for so long. He knew Eren felt the same now, which complicated things and made the entire arrangement they were forced into that much harder. He felt a knowing churning twisting inside of his stomach that tomorrow would bring an entirely new set of challenges against both of them.

 

So for now, Levi kept Eren as close as he was able; relishing every second. They focused on the present, and didn't bring up what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was straight up smut. Seriously. Also, I don't condone cheating. But, I feel Levi and Eren face bitter circumstances... So... Ahem. 
> 
> More political stuff and romance stuff next chapter. And you know... more stuff. *Winks*
> 
> I love you all. Thank you for being so kind and considerate!


	8. Currents and Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all! This chapter is a bit on the smutty smut side, but after this chapter, that'll slow a bit. Politics and war and stuff, ya dig?
> 
> Thank you all so much for your continued kind words and support! It seriously keeps me going. Have a wonderful holiday! <3

Eren walked beside Reiner one afternoon, the alpha keeping a strong arm around his shoulders as they navigated their way through the market square. Training was done for the day, and Reiner insisted the two of them explore the grounds. Eren's time was well spent with his own practice, magic capabilities, and his duties as the omega to one of the highest ranking officers within the Marley military. Those duties merely being the best husband he could be, both in and out of the bedroom. The night after he and Levi shared their passionate tryst, Eren went back to his room and scrubbed himself raw to remove Levi's scent. As much as it pained him, as much as he cried; he knew it would be a grave mistake to let Reiner smell him like that.

 

It took everything for Eren to unravel his arms from Levi's neck, to detach his lips from the sweet alpha's. 

 

That night replayed inside of Eren's head over and over again, and it caused a warmth and wanting to swelter inside of his chest. To share something so intimate and so pure with Levi was all Eren could have ever wanted, and yet, he felt nothing but immense pain at the thought of never genuinely having Levi. Not when Reiner was pulling him close, smiling softly and pointing to nooks and crannies from the merchant's booths. Not when the alpha would subconsciously rub his wrist against his own, bathing him in his musky scent. 

 

Not when Levi was trailing behind them, his face ominous and dark as he watched the two of them continue to banter lightly.

 

Eren briefly turned and glanced behind him, his eyes catching the ravens in a sharp connection. Levi kept a respectable distance with his hand on his sword and his eyes wandering to avoid other passing glances. When their eyes met, Eren's heart somersaulted.

 

"Do you want anything else to wear? Anything for the room? I feel like all you ever do is train and wait around for me... I feel bad, you know," Reiner explained that afternoon. He slipped his arms from Eren and gazed down at the omega. He gently brushed some hair from Eren's forehead, and Eren could practically  _feel_ the seething from Levi in the air.

 

But, Levi maintained control.

 

"Ah... not really. I don't mind. It gives me time to catch up with my ministry studies. Besides," Eren smiled. "I have my friends here with me, too. You've all been nothing but kind to all of us, and I'm getting used to it."

 

"I'm thrilled to hear it," Reiner smiled sincerely back and dropped his hands. "I just want you to know that it's all going to work out. I don't think I've ever seen the city at this much ease before... and it's honestly thanks to you."

 

Eren's eyes fell at those words, and he felt guilt rise from the depths of his heart. "It's not just me. It's you, too. I... I know this isn't easy for you either. But, you've been good to me, and I'm thankful for that." To prove his point, and to boldly put on a show for a few passing civilians, Eren leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Reiner's cheek. The alpha blinked in a surprise, but soon he chuckled and wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulders again.

 

"Thank you, Eren."

 

As they made their rounds, Levi came up to walk beside the couple. He met Reiner's gaze and said, "I think you've got everything under control here. I'm going to report back in, and get ready for tonight."

 

"Actually..." Reiner bit his lip, looking between Eren and Levi. "I know Zeke wanted you, Mikasa, and Armin to join us tonight... but would it be too much to ask if I had you stay with Eren instead? We're just doing a normal outside patrol. I know Zeke wants you four to get used to the perimeter, but it would put my mind at ease if I knew Eren was being guarded."

 

Eren and Levi exchanged a quiet look, and the alpha nodded without appearing too eager. "I don't mind. I wasn't thrilled with the idea of riding around in the cold anyway."

 

Reiner looked relieved, and it somehow infuriated Levi that the blond's alpha instincts were creeping in and surrounding Eren. "That means a lot, Levi. Thank you so much." Glancing up toward the sky, Reiner took note of where the sun was residing. "We'll stay a few more minutes and follow behind him. Sound good, Eren?"

 

Like a good omega husband, Eren smiled and nodded. "Of course."

 

As Levi took his leave, he swiftly leaned into Eren's ear and whispered, "Meet me by the riverbank tonight."

 

Eren shivered, keeping his eyes forward to ensure Reiner hadn't noticed. Blissfully unaware, Reiner continued to remark on the merchant's stalls while Eren watched his precious alpha leave without turning back.

* * *

Levi stood with his hands in his pockets, his eyes gazing outward and to the dark currents of the river. The sound of gushing water cut through the silence that threatened to consume him whole. It had been several days since his and Eren's night together. The memory was burrowed right into his bones, and it was engraved upon his mind for eternity. The inner beast that dwelled inside of him was only momentarily satisfied, and it continued to hunger for more.

 

It pained him to watch Eren and Reiner together. It tore him in two, and it ripped at his heart as well. 

 

The trees above served as a cloak within the darkness, so it was easy for Levi to remain unseen. He had tried several times to get Eren alone again. It always failed miserably. He was kept busier here than he had been in Paradis. But, Levi was also happy to see that Eren was being allowed to try new and exciting things whereas, in their own country's limits, he was seen as just another omega who's only reason for existing was to breed and produce.

 

Eren had so much more potential than that.

 

The grounds were so eerily quiet at night, but well guarded. Levi had become accustomed to the rounds and positions of each guard, so he knew exactly where each one was and how often they changed shifts. Levi could hear grass crunching behind him, and he briefly turned his head to see a figure approaching through the darkness. As soon as the raven caught a shimmering glimpse of glowing green eyes and the smell of honey, his legs moved, and he caught Eren before he could fall into the water.

 

"Easy there," Levi murmured, his eyes softening as soon as he met those stunning orbs. But, his words were cut off abruptly when Eren took his face into his hands and pressed his lips urgently against Levi's. "Hmm..." Levi hummed in gratitude, and he pulled Eren flush against him. His inner alpha was thrilled at having Eren this close to him again, and it took everything inside of the soldier to not drop Eren to the ground and take him right then and there. "Easy..." he said again in between kisses.

 

"I'm sorry," Eren whispered against his lips but didn't relent. "I just... I -- I need --" Not being able to form the right words, Eren pulled back shortly, and his eyes held a glowing shimmer inside of them. Levi was positively entranced by those eyes. "I've missed you. E-Ever since that night, I haven't been able to --"

 

"I know," Levi murmured, grasping Eren's hands and slowly lowering them. "I know, Eren. You have no idea how much I wanted to rip that fucking man off of you today. How it made my skin crawl to see you both so close."

 

Eren's bottom lip trembled, and Levi lifted his hand to run the pad of his thumb against those delicate lips. "We... didn't get to talk about that night," the omega stated, his eyes lowering while his lashes revealed that tears that collected. "I didn't know where we stood."

 

"We're still here, you and I. I still love you, and I'm not going anywhere." 

 

Licking his lips, Eren said, "That's not what I meant."

 

Levi sighed softly while continuing to caress Eren's face. "What do  _you_ want, Eren? I know that's a question that is hardly asked, but I can say with certainty that I can't let you go now that I have you. I don't think I have the willpower to do it."

 

_Whether it's because of our instincts or not, it doesn't matter. I can't let him go now. Not after everything we've already shared._

 

Eren didn't hesitate, and he wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and tugged the alpha close. His scent was as powerful and robust as it was their first night together, and Levi felt like he was being swept away in a typhoon. "I want  _you._ I've never wanted anybody else. None of the alpha's in our city appealed to me, and no one here has either. I've never been able to think of anyone else  _but you._ "

 

Levi's hands traced Eren's hips, and the omega shivered in delight. "We've already established that this is wrong, right?"

 

"That didn't stop you before, so don't give me that shit," Eren hissed defiantly. While Levi's inner alpha demanded the submission of the omega, Levi kept the beast in check this time. 

 

"No, it didn't stop me." Levi  _tugged_ Eren until their hips were pressed together, and Eren let out a strangled sound. "I don't think I'll ever be able to stop when it comes to you."

 

Swallowing thickly, Eren said, "Then stop thinking so much and just  _do._ It's just us here. Reiner isn't coming back until morning, and I've already checked the routes of each guard on duty. Nobody passes through here until the third hour."

 

Smiling crookedly, Levi admitted, "I checked them as well."

 

Returning that small smile, Eren let Levi go and laid against the soft patches of grass. He held his hands out to him and asked, "So what are you waiting for,  _alpha._ "

 

Fire licked up Levi's spine, and a growl of wanting rumbled in his throat. Eren was bathed in moonlight, and the silver of its glow emphasized the stunning shade of meadow green in his eyes. Levi didn't hesitate, and he swept down and pressed his body solidly against Eren's, causing the omega to cry out in sheer need. Levi lifted his shirt off quickly, and the bite of the cold hit his skin like a whip against his back. One of Eren's hands reached up to tangle themselves in Levi's dark hair while the other began the task of undoing his belt. Levi was surprised at how desperate Eren appeared, but he shouldn't have been since his own hands were trembling with pure desire. 

 

"Omega," Levi rasped out as Eren shimmed his trousers down, boldly reaching inward to take hold of his burning length. Levi let out a long hiss, and his hands set to the task of undoing Eren's robe. He was silently appreciative that Eren wore such delicate clothing at night, for it made it so much easier to open the lining fully and gaze upon that gorgeous lines and curves of Eren's stunning form. "Goddamn," he said in astonishment. He let his fingers gently run along the inside of Eren's thighs, and the omega nearly screeched at the sensation of Levi's touch. "You're so beautiful. You're so fucking beautiful, Eren.  _My Eren."_

 

Eren  _loved_ Levi's voice when he said his name, and he loved it, even more, when the alpha bent low and ran his tongue along the skin of his thighs. Eren was trembling, and Levi kept a firm hold on his legs as he daringly ventured south. Levi's scent was causing Eren to breathe in short gasps, and his breath was right against his entrance. Nimble fingers slid inside with ease, and the slick produced an intoxicating smell that Levi couldn't ignore. "You smell so good. It's a shame that I didn't get to taste last time..." he murmured, his eyes briefly rising to see Eren's chest heaving.

 

Eren's eyes were to the stars, only a blanket of them visible through the trees. The sound of the water soothed his wired senses, but his body was electrified. He let out a moan of longing when Levi's tongue lapped at the slick coating his thighs and backside. " _Fuck,_ " Levi whispered in awe. "You taste  _perfect._ "

 

The brunet would have been embarrassed, but the warmth of Levi's mouth turned any emotions aside from desire and needs to dust. Instead, the mage spread his thighs more extensively, and Levi made a noise of appreciation as his tentative licks began to turn into long, heady swipes of his tongue. Eren felt like his body was going to combust into a million pieces, and his hands shot down and buried themselves into Levi's soft hair.  _Ours, ours, ours,_ his inner omega was chanting while Eren began panting, "Yes, yes, Oh  _God,_ don't stop!"

 

Levi hummed, and Eren felt the vibration of his voice shoot straight to his cock. The alpha blew teasingly into his hole, and Eren let out a noise of pure ecstasy. Levi's fingers continued to move in and out of his body, and Eren tugged so hard on the strands of Levi's hair. One of his legs rose to wrap around the other man's back, and for a moment, Eren thought perhaps he was taking things a little too far. But, with the way Levi's free hand gripped his thigh and tugged at his skin, Eren's thoughts melted away, and he let himself drown in the sensation. 

 

Levi couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of intoxication on his tongue, nor did his fingers grow tired of the way Eren's inner walls felt around them. It wasn't enough though, and Levi only had so much restraint. Pulling back while panting harshly, Levi lifted his hand to his chin and wiped that remains of Eren's slick from his chin. He brought one digit to his mouth and licked it off. Eren's eyes narrowed in lust, and he had never seen Levi appear so utterly insatiable before. 

 

Levi kicked his pants off to the side and didn't waste a moment. His body bowed over Eren's, and he took his legs and spread them far and wide. Eren's eyes never wavered from Levi's slate ones, and there was a glow that lingered inside of them. Levi gazed down at him in wonder as he slipped into Eren's body with ease. The glow in Eren's eyes burned brighter than ever before, and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. Then, Eren's voice surfaced again as soon as the alpha began to move inside of him.

 

Levi's eyes never strayed from him, and they were commanding Eren silently to look at him. Eren couldn't have looked away if he tried, for the array of emotion that whirled in the depths of the alpha's gaze pinned him into place. Levi's rhythm wasn't quite a gentle as it had been their first time, and Eren felt his need through each powerful thrust. Eren feared his voice would carry through the woods and he reached up to hold a hand against his mouth while the other wandered behind him and ripped at the patch of grass below. The coolness of it was a stark contrast compared to the heat that thrummed through his body. The chill or the night air didn't touch that scorch of their frantic lovemaking.

 

Eren's hips were meeting Levi's slowly at first, but soon their bodies melded together and in perfect harmony. Levi's eyes fell momentarily as he observed the way Eren took him in, and then out, and then in again. He growled fiercely, and Eren cried out sharply against his hand when the soldier changed the angle of his thrusts slightly. Eren's legs wrapped around his waist and he  _tugged_ the alpha closer. The groan that left Levi's lips was drawn out and strangled. His hands took hold of Eren's hips and rubbed the smooth skin of his legs. 

 

Eren bit his hand; hard. Levi could see a trickle of blood that spilled from the caramel skin, and he reached down and tore that omega's hand away.

 

"Don't..." he started, attempting to breathe. "hurt yourself. Let me... Let me  _hear you,_ Eren."

 

Letting his hand fall, Levi made his point as he pounded into the supple body more deeply. Eren's head tossed and turned, and his eyes were fluttering while his teeth were clenching. His back began to arch, and his erection bounced in time with the ferocity of Levi's thrusts. He whimpered when he felt that familiar tightening deep in the pit of his lower stomach, and Levi reached down just as his mouth began to open, claiming his lips and pushing his tongue right past them. Eren's tongue danced with his own, and Levi pulled the omega closer as drove into Eren for everything he was worth. 

 

The image of Levi bathed in moonlight, the darkness of his hair and the brightness of his eyes, would forever be imprinted in Eren's memories. In his heart and his soul. All he could think was  _I love this man,_ and  _I've always loved this man._

 

Breathlessly, pulled back from Levi's lips and held his gaze. "Have you..." he attempted to speak, the air in his very lungs coming out in short gasps. "...ever loved anyone else?"

 

Levi's eyes widened briefly, and his pace slowed considerably. He was still moving inside of the young mage, but he seemed stunned. Licking his lips, Levi leaned down until their foreheads rested together. "No," he said firmly. Eren felt his eyes water, and his body quivered as Levi's hands traced his sides, his chest, and rested above his heart. "Never. It's always been you, Eren."

 

Not Omega. Just Eren, even when their instincts were waging war inside of their minds and body. 

 

"It'll always be you. That's why..." Still moving, Levi faltered slightly. "I can't... give you up."

 

Eren moaned lowly, and Levi continued. "That's why... this is so goddamn hard."

 

More quickly this time, Levi's movements began to progress again. Eren's breath stuttered, and Levi's eyes  _bored_ into his. "The things I want to do to you... with you..." his voice wavered. "Yet... I can't... because of this mess."

 

Shifting, Levi brushed his mouth against Eren's neck, and right below his scent gland. Eren positively  _keened_ when Levi's tongue lapped at it. "How badly I want to fucking  _mark you._ "

 

In response, Eren tilted his head to the side. His instincts were  _screaming_ for Levi's mark.  _Yes, yes, claim us. Take us! Have us! Bite me, please, mark me!_ The voice inside of his mind was so incredibly strong; it nearly took his breath away. Eren closed his eyes, and Levi's overpowering scent overtook him in a wave of sentiment. He tried to ignore the gnawing inside of his gut as the heartwrenching words that Levi was speaking, and yet, his heart hammered so vigorously at the truth that lingered in Levi's voice. It was full of regret, and longing.

 

Longing to just... be  _together._ Why had they never gathered the courage only to speak what they felt from the very beginning?

 

Levi's canines grazed his gland, and the sensation of those teeth along with the drive of Levi's length made his orgasm crash through him so quickly, he didn't even have the voice to cry out. His arms wound around Levi's back, and his nails  _dragged_ down the strong muscle. Levi's back arched, and the sting of Eren's nails shot a mild pain right through him. He pulled back from Eren's neck and drank the younger man in as he felt the base of his cock swell, successfully binding the two of them together while they basked in the glow of the moon above.

 

When the heat upon their skin cooled, and the knot of Levi's length began to subside, the two of them shared a chaste kiss. It was soft, yet it spoke the highest volumes. Levi's hair was damp, and Eren's was splayed beneath him upon his robe. Levi pulled out of the omega, and his inner alpha was exceedingly pleased that his release remained inside and would for much longer. Levi delicately took the ends of Eren's robe and wrapped it around him again. Once he finished that task, he only remained in his place and gazed at Eren. Eren's eyes told so many stories and held so much more intelligence and depth that anyone could ever see. But, Levi could see it all. That glow continued to linger, but it softened considerably.

 

"Your eyes..." Levi began. Eren tilted his head in question. "Do you know that they glow? I've seen it twice since both times we've been together."

 

Worrying his lip, Eren said, "I'm... not sure why. My parents told me it happens when I'm over emotional. It usually only happened if I threw a fit."

 

Pondering this, Levi's hand rose and traced the omega's lips. "I wonder if it's a sign..."

 

"A sign of what?"

 

"That you and I belong together."

 

Eren's gaze averted, and Levi could see them watering. "I wish we could go back," he murmured. "I wish we could do things differently."

 

"Maybe one day, we can." 

 

Levi's voice was steady, and Eren imagined a day where the two of them could freely love one another. 

 

"We can meet here every night," Eren stated while sitting up, leaning on his elbows. His robe fell on one of his shoulders, and Levi had to resist biting the beautiful curve of it. "I know Reiner's schedule. I also know the training hours. Maybe..." Closing his eyes briefly, Eren continued, "Maybe we can make this work, somehow. All I know is I don't want this to stop. I... I love you too much."

 

Levi crooned and nuzzled the side of Eren's face. "I love you, too. We'll figure this out in time, I promise. I just want you to be safe and happy. That's all."

 

Eren buried his face into Levi's. "You're here, so I know I'll be safe. I've always felt safe with you." Lips lightly brushing Levi's neck, Eren murmured, "And I've only ever felt happiness with you."

 

When they faced each other again, Eren reached out and brushed his fingers against Levi's scent gland. "My Alpha," he whispered.

 

Levi mimicked Eren's actions, tracing Eren's gland while proclaiming back, "My Omega."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gorgeous and stunning art was done by [Yuirs](https://yuirs.tumblr.com/). It's so beautiful that I honestly cried when I saw it. They managed to capture the moment between Levi and Eren perfectly. Thank you so, so much for this amazing piece of work. I'm floating on cloud nine right now. <3


	9. Meadow Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for your continued love and support. I can't wait to progress further into the story so let's get right into it!

Weeks passed, and Levi and Eren continued to meet in secret and solitude. Levi upheld his duties of watching Eren closely, with the aid of Mikasa. Armin and Hange spent most of their time helping Eren with his studies, and also observed him while he continued to train. With the help of Pieck, who was quite familiar with the systems of magic carriers, Eren was becoming stronger. Levi knew in time, he would become a force to be reckoned with, and that thought made his chest swell with pride. Eren practiced with a delightful aura around him, and Levi knew it was from being so repressed from using his abilities freely. 

 

 _Our Omega is strong,_ was what his inner beast would boast. Yes, Levi knew, he couldn't deny it. Eren wasn't like any of the other candy-coated omega's he had met in his lifetime. He was driven by a sense of purpose that not everyone could understand. Levi did though, and it was impossible to ignore. 

 

While Eren's days consisted of around the clock care, diligence, and training; most of his nights were spent in Levi's arms.

 

After kissing the omega goodnight and reluctantly allowing Eren to leave his embrace and return to his room, Levi waited nearly thirty minutes before returning to his own. The night air was as brittle as ever, and he adjusted his military coat to release the tension the cold was causing. He would gladly endure many cold nights if it meant having the omega in his arms, and just that thought alone made a fire coil deep inside of him. He navigated his way through the property and managed to arrive back at the palace before too much suspicion arose. Eren had a decent routine down to keeping Levi's scent off of him, which irked the alpha to absolutely no end. Luckily, just a faint smell was tolerable. With Levi guarding Eren on an hourly basis, it shouldn't surprise anyone to Eren smelt of Levi.

 

He made his way up the stairs and toward his room, but as he continued on his trek, a strong scent of clove wafted through his nose. Scrunching his nose distastefully, Levi turned in the hall and registered an obscene stealth movement. It caused him to stumble back into his room as he opened the door while meeting furiously dark eyes.

 

"There a reason you're tossing me around the corridor, Ackerman?" Levi drawled, his eyes narrowing to slits. He scented the air with the intent on demanding some sort of submission from the other alpha, even though he knew better. Mikasa hardly seemed affected, and her pheromones continued to rise with intensity.

 

"You know  _exactly_ why I'm here," she hissed, baring her teeth. Levi felt a sudden  _thump_ of his heart, but he squandered it and didn't allow the other alpha to sense his unease. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

 

"You're going to have to elaborate because I don't have time for guessing games. My mental state hardly concerns--"

 

" _Eren_ ," she growled, turning and ensuring the door was closed behind her. "Maybe that'll get through to you. The one you're supposed to protect. The one you're supposed to watch over. The one you're currently  _sleeping with_!"

 

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about--" Levi began, even though his insides turned just at the thought of denying his love for Eren.

 

"Do you honestly believe I can't smell you all over him when he walks back to his room? You're not the only one here to protect him. I've also been keeping tabs and watching him around the clock. You think I wouldn't notice that the same time every night for  _weeks_ he's been meeting you over by the riverside?"

 

Levi's jaw clenched, and his inner beast did not like that this alpha was so aware of he and Eren's relationship. As taboo as it was. 

 

"You forget your place, soldier, and I suggest you take a step back." Levi's voice was thick, and his words could have cut the air like daggers. "You're the one who called me a coward, remember? So, now you're overly upset. Which makes  _you_ happy, Mikasa? Because for once in Eren's life, he's doing what  _he wants._ "

 

"I love Eren like a brother," Mikasa began, though he tone took a less sharp octave. "I'll always keep his best interests first. I know what I said... but that was  _before_! Do you understand what could happen if the two of you are caught? Or worse, what if he goes into heat and he's forced to spend it with Reiner?"

 

"Eren already discussed that, and Reiner will not be there for his heat. Neither will I. I may have fucked up and lost some sense of my control, but I will not take advantage of him while he's in heat. He's made it clear he's capable of handling that himself, and I won't push him despite my instincts telling me to otherwise."

 

Mikasa seemed to falter at that. She grasped the front of her blouse and made a fist. 

 

"I won't let anything happen to him, Mikasa. You and I both know that. With us here, nothing will come to harm him. I..." Levi sighed, running a tired hand through his hair. "I have admittedly lost a bit of control since we've been here, but we're taking the necessary steps to make sure it's kept under wraps. I don't know where it's going to lead, or how this will work out at all. But, I love him, and I'm not leaving his side. Even if I have to suffer while he's engaged with another alpha. It isn't his fault, and he didn't ask for this."

 

Biting her lip, the other alpha sagged in defeat. She suddenly appeared so tired. It was as if she had been so wound up before speaking to Levi; she was ready to burst. His room smelled of peppery clove and bitter cashmere. 

 

"You  _do_ realize... what would happen if they found out?"

 

"It all actuality, I have no idea what they'll do. Eren is here to play the part of omega husband to the second in command. That's  _all._ I don't trust Zeke one fucking bit, and I hardly trust his comrades. Eren seems to like them enough, but he's also trying to be optimistic about all of this."

 

"He's getting stronger," Mikasa said. "Pieck seems to train him well, and Eren deserves that. He's always been so isolated and kept away from the outside world. I know his heart is in the right place, and he wants to see our nations unite, but I agree with you, I don't trust any of them either."

 

"So, instead of clashing against me, can we both just agree to keep Eren safe? I've already battled my self-guilt over this, and I don't need you attacking me in my quarters just because it upsets you. I'd never let any of them touch Eren. You need to remember your place, Mikasa. I'm  _still_ your commanding officer."

 

Mikasa's eyes were filled with a mix of apprehension and bitterness, but she nodded none the less. "Yes, sir. I'll try to avoid stepping out of line in the future."

 

"We have a few more days until we have to report home. I'll more than likely go this time, and you'll be left in charge of Eren. Also," Levi raised a finger. "Keep this between you and I. Unless Eren is comfortable with it, I don't want Hange or Armin aware of this yet. Do I make myself clear?"

 

"Yes," Mikasa said through gritted teeth. She saluted silently and left without another word, leaving the stench of her enraged and emotion scent behind. Levi sighed deeply while stripping out of his clothes. He collapsed onto one of the armchairs next to the bed provided for him and gazed up to the ceiling. His slate, pale eyes were filled with an array of misunderstanding and resentment.

 

"Look at the mess we've gotten ourselves into, huh, Eren?" he asked out loud, wishing he omega was with him to answer.

* * *

Eren wiped his brow and shook his hands a bit, relieving his tingling fingers from the wisps of energy wafting off of them. The sun was high that afternoon, and the heat was a welcomed change from the bitter cold weather. It was unusual to have such a drastic change in the seasons, but Eren found the heat liberating. It reminded him of home, although, he did enjoy the changes in seasons as much as anyone else. Nothing compared to burying himself in a mountain of blankets and skins and he loved the way it made his skin feel. It was one of those silly things he knew was his inner omega bursting through, but he was indulgent most of the time.

 

Pieck clapped her hands with a bright smile, her dark hair rustling from the wind. "You're getting better at managing it. How long have you been practicing?"

 

"Since I was eight," Eren answered, lightly shouldering his robe off and standing in his short-sleeve shirt. The olive color of it complimented his skin, or so, Levi had said. "I wasn't permitted to do it outside of my house. Omega's don't have the freedom in Paradis as they do here. Something I'm sure you're aware of."

 

Eren's tone didn't mean to come out brittle, but it did. Pieck's smile softened a bit, and she sighed. "I understand your frustration. Not long ago, we had similar laws. Zeke is a man who is after change. He has a vision, and it's hard to ignore the fierce determination he has."

 

Eren pursed his lips, not really in the mood to speak of Zeke. He just wanted to continue to dig deeper into his abilities so that he could master them. 

 

Trying again, Eren raised his hand and attempted to allow another stream of energy to flow from within. It was as if someone held a small flame to his chest, and the warmth of it spread through him like a raging fire. Feeling frustrated at his lack of control over his magic, he let his hand drop with a sigh. He felt entirely too vulnerable.

 

"I don't understand what's so special about him," a bored voice drawled from behind them. Pieck and Eren turned and found the blond alpha, Annie, standing on the other side of the field. Behind her, Levi and Armin were strolling up the hill and on their way to the training grounds. There were several different soldiers and recruits focusing on their forces. Some of them magic carriers, some of them skilled like Levi with melee and weaponry. "He doesn't seem any different from a normal white mage."

 

"Annie..." Pieck started, casting Eren a worried look. The brunet's lips formed a thin line.

 

"I'm sorry, are you a magic user? Because I'm almost certain you don't know what you're talking about."

 

Eren's voice held a bite to it, and Annie didn't seem appreciative of it whatsoever. Her cerulean eyes held a silent command for submission, and Eren would rather have dropped dead. He didn't submit to anybody, despite his instincts.  

 

Even from a distance, Eren could smell Levi's scent rise in warning. The omega wasn't sure if the alpha had acute hearing or if he could sense Eren's distress, but he scented the air in alarm as he approached. Armin appeared uneasy instantly and hastily attempted to intervene. Levi beat him to it, however.

 

"I may not be a carrier, but I know my way around the field. You, however, seem to be stumbling on the simplest spells. I'm having a hard time understanding what Zeke sees in you."

 

"I don't give a shit what Zeke sees in him," Levi abruptly cut in, his eyes clashing with cool blue. "And your words hardly matter anyway. You don't have the education or the right to try and judge a magic user. Eren is an outstanding mage, and your country would be lucky to have him serve here. If you don't have anything useful to say, how about you kindly fuck off?"

 

Eren gawked. He hadn't expected such a ferocious response, and Eren could practically taste the sour smell of both alphas in the air. Annie only appeared momentarily taken aback before her features returned to cold and stoic. She brushed a strand of her hair from her forehead and chuckled softly under her breath. Her eyes traveled between Levi and Eren, and Eren shifted on his feet while attempting not to show how troubled her trained eyes made him feel. It was almost as if something had dawned on the younger alpha, but she merely shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe the heat is getting to me. Don't let me interrupt your lessons. I apologize."

 

Her voice was dull and void, and Eren could tell she didn't mean her words at all. Feeling apprehensive and insecure, Eren glanced down at his hands and opened and closed them slowly. 

 

"I'm so sorry, Eren," Pieck said, glancing nervously at Levi. "Annie... has a way with words, sometimes."

 

Levi scoffed and walked over to Eren. He didn't know how to comfort the omega without appearing obvious, and he wished more than anything that he could display his feeling openly at least for that moment. Eren smiled crookedly, understanding Levi's attempts to soothe him. Armin bit his lip.

 

"Is she always like that? I don't think she should come around while Eren's practicing. It's obvious it bothers her, and she could stir Eren up without realizing it."

 

"I agree," Pieck said quickly. "I'll speak to Zeke about this. Reiner should know as well since he's with Annie on a regular basis."

 

"See that you do that, because if that sort of shit continues, then this isn't going to work. Eren doesn't need someone commenting on things they don't understand. That little shit doesn't seem to realize how much Eren's sacrificed to be here."

 

Nodding her head, the young scientist said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure it's taken care of. But, Eren..." The beta caught Eren's attention and bent low to the dirt ground below. Eren appeared confused when the young woman crooked her finger for the mage to follow. As he did, Pieck's kind eyes were warm. "I don't think anyone has a better understanding of your abilities than you. You need to take your time with it, and not force yourself to rush or dig deeper than necessary. I've seen my fair share of carriers, but I can  _sense_ something unique lingering inside of you. So don't let Annie's words deter you, because you have a unique gift."

 

Eren was confused as to what Pieck wanted him to do, but she merely took his hand and guided it to the soil. "Concentrate. Don't worry about anyone else around you. When it comes to tapping into your abilities... you have to focus inward and only inward."

 

Eren let out a long breath and closed his eyes; his mind subconsciously focused on Levi and Armin behind him. Soon, his mind went down a solitary path, and it stayed in that corridor for some time. He felt a warmth spread from his chest, up his arms, and through his digits. The earth below was barren, as most of the training grounds were. Once that heat began to filter through, a soft green glow rose from the depths below. Eren felt his heart racing, and his fingertips shook with the effort. He felt like these tendrils of power were carrying him like currents in a riverbed, and when he opened his eyes, they widened fractionally.

 

Pieck smiled knowingly, and Levi crossed his arms with a look of pride passing his features. 

 

"See?" Pieck encouraged, looking downward. "You  _are_ special, Eren."

 

Eren stared in disbelief as a single, green stem rose from the dirt. On top of it was a soft yellow meadow flower.

* * *

"I hear there were a bit of... unusual circumstances during your training this afternoon," Zeke mentioned casually, his eyes shifting from Reiner to Eren. They were seated in the private mess hall for the senior officers, and Eren was always sitting with Reiner during dinner times. It was what was expected of him, and luckily Levi and his companions were usually present. Levi didn't dare to leave him alone unless it was necessary. 

 

"What? I didn't hear about this," Reiner let his utensils fall onto his plate while turning to Eren. "What happened?"

 

"Ah..." Eren rubbed the back of his neck, all of sudden not in the mood for his potato soup. "It's nothing. Just a little scuffle between Annie and I. I think the heat was getting to her or she was tired. She apologized afterward."

 

Levi made a face from across the table, not liking the fact Eren was defending that wench. 

 

"That's not an excuse," Reiner said quickly, and he reached and ran a strong hand up Eren's arm. The omega forced his body not to stiffen, and both Mikasa and Levi had set eyes on him. "I'll speak to her tomorrow. She knows your my husband and soon to be mate, and that shouldn't be allowed. I trust her with my life, and I expect her to give you the respect you deserve."

 

From the other side of the table, Levi's scent rose with a swiftness. Hange was casually sipping on their water and suddenly slapped the table with their hand. "Whew, I'm exhausted! You've got quite the busy schedule's around here. How  _do you_ find the time to unwind?"

 

Eyebrows arched, and Levi almost bared his teeth. Eren merely glanced around with a mix of confusion and anxiety.  _Soon to be mate,_ Eren repeated within over and over again. He had never agreed to mate with Reiner, and Eren could  _feel_ those words resonating with Levi. Hange continued to offer idle chatter as a distraction, but it was not helping in Levi's case. It was becoming harder each day for the alpha and omega to act as if they weren't completely infatuated with each, and he knew Levi hearing those words were incredibly unfair. 

 

"We'll speak to her tomorrow once we set off for Windhelm," Zeke spoke quietly into his small glass of wine. "Leonhart is just that way, however. She's set in her ways and has a unique way of expressing herself. She is one of my strongest soldiers."

 

"What's in Windhelm?" Hange asked, taking another bite of their meal. 

 

"We usually go there once a month to negotiate trades with the locals," Zeke explains. "Their land is rich with oil and other natural resources."

 

"Really?" Levi asked. "Because last I heard, that country didn't have a pot to piss in. So my only guess would be you and  _your people_ are sucking them dry for all their country is worth."

 

Silence filled the room, and Eren's distress could be tasted in the air. Windhelm was a neighboring country to the East, and at one point, an ally to Paradis. Once they began waging war with Marley, it was as if they had completely dropped off the map. The built their walls of protection and didn't dare allow any person outside them to pass. They were a country that was being starved, forced into hiding, and losing most of its lands and crops. Their army wasn't convincing, so it must have been easy for other nations to push them into a corner.

 

Eren felt sick to his stomach all of a sudden.

 

"Is... Is that true?" Eren asked, sensing Mikasa and Armin attempting to comfort him with their scents. Armin's were always so faint, but Mikasa's was never hard to miss. "Are you forcing them to give up the only means they have?"

 

_The way you tried to with our people as well?_

 

"Of course not," Zeke chimed in before Reiner could answer. The blond alpha sat back and allowed Zeke to speak. "We've been helping them along as best as we can. We are trying to establish peace not just with your nation, but many others as well. We're helping them rebuild and establish a solid foundation to stand on again."

 

The churning in his stomach didn't cease, and Eren tried to believe that Zeke's words were true and honest. That perhaps Marley was finally attempting to settle and move past its ancestor's war. But, Eren was also not as naive and insignificant as others may have thought. The omega smiled softly despite everything and offered his understanding. "Of course. I'm sorry we misunderstood. It's wonderful to hear you're trying to help them get back on their feet again."

 

Adjusting his glasses, Zeke gave Eren an oiled smile while Levi stood up abruptly from the table. Hange wasn't very far behind him, and he bid the table goodnight with a voice barely above a whisper. Hange waved a bit more enthusiastically and left. Soon, the rest of them cleared the plates and helped get the mess hall back in order before going for their rooms that night. Eren felt the overwhelming urge to speak to Levi that night, but Reiner was clear of duty that night which didn't give Eren the freedom to run off this time.

 

 _Something isn't right,_ Eren thought that night in Reiner's arms. The large alpha had Eren in a tight hold, and brunet almost felt he couldn't breathe. There was an outrageous suffocating feeling manifesting inside of his chest, and it didn't seem to leave him no matter how much he tried to ignore it.  _Are they... how many other countries are they are war with? Are they really helping them? Reiner seems genuine... but Zeke and Annie give me a strange feeling._

 

He hugged Reiner's arm closer, and the alpha nearly purred in contentment. He pulled Eren to his body and the omega closed his eyes.  _I wish you, and I could lay in a bed together like this. I wish we didn't get caught up in this. Maybe I should have turned down their offer... but what price would our little island have to pay for my selfishness?_

 

Burying his face against Reiner's chest, his heart ached at the scent that didn't match the alpha he was yearning for.

 

 _Something isn't right, and I don't know if we're capable of fixing this._ Closing his eyes again, Eren continued to ponder.  _What are we supposed to do, Levi? What am_ I _supposed to do?_


	10. Trenches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared... shit hits the fan soon. *Hides*

Levi waited patiently, as he always did.

 

He and Hange were due to report back to Paradis the following day, which meant this would be Levi's last night with Eren before his departure. He felt an overwhelming sense of loss filtering through his body at the thought of being away from Eren. Last time he had left Marley, he and Eren hadn't been on the terms they were currently in now. He wasn't sure how Eren was going to fare without him, and he, in turn, didn't know how he'd accept the distance between them.

 

The nights were becoming warmer, but Levi still felt the chill resonating deep inside of his bones. When the familiar scent of honey and vanilla wafted into the air, the raven briefly turned his head to see Eren approaching. He was wearing a lighter robe this time around, and it hugged the curves of his body deliciously. Licking his lips, Levi turned fully and caught the omega in his arms. Eren nuzzled him, purring in contentment while Levi crooned and affectionally rubbed his scent gland on the right side of his neck.

 

"I'm sorry I took so long," Eren began. "Reiner just rode out with Bertolt and Annie. I don't think they're going to be gone for very long either."

 

Feeling somewhat angry at their lack of time for the night, Levi sighed softly and pulled back to gaze at Eren. His face was marred with trouble and concern, and Levi lifted a loving hand to run through his shaggy locks. "We'll make do with what time we have. It's alright."

 

Eren's eyes cast downward for a short moment before rising again. "I want to go with you and Hange tomorrow."

 

Arching a brow, Levi said, "I'm not sure how that'll go with Reiner or Zeke. As much as I would  _love_ to have you come with us... More than anything, in fact, I have a feeling they'll fight you on it."

 

"What if we came up with a plausible excuse? They have to understand I want to see my family, and..." Shifting his gaze, Eren continued, "It would give our side of the map a chance to see Reiner and me together. It could add to the illusion of our marriage and maybe..." Eren seemed hesitant, and Levi was patient with the omega. "Maybe you and I could find a way to be alone. Not outside. Not near a river. Maybe at an inn or somewhere else. We can tell the others we are visiting friends."

 

Levi contemplated this, finding the idea  _very_ appealing. "That...  _may_ work. But, Mikasa and Armin are going to have to stay back either way. They're still learning the formations of their night duties. Part of the agreement was for them to serve as if they were back home. I don't know if Mikasa will be comfortable letting you out of her sight."

 

Eren leaned closer to Levi, and the alpha groaned when Eren pressed his body flush against his own. "She'll be alright if she knows I'm with another alpha. More specifically, you."

 

"About that..." Levi's arms rose and ran soothing circles against Eren back. "She knows."

 

"Knows what?"

 

"About you and I," Levi clarified, and the brunet's eyes widened.

 

"W-What? How?  _When_?"

 

"About a week ago," Levi explained, and Eren gazed at his face with a mixture of worry and fear. "She didn't react as badly as I thought she would, but she isn't a stupid woman. She was able to smell you all of the nights you went back to your room. She  _is_ in the same hall as you."

 

"Dammit," Eren swore, biting his lip. "Does... Does anyone else --"

 

"No," Levi shook his head. "I made sure she kept it to herself. She understands the discretion of our relationship. Hell, she's the one who called me a coward for denying my feelings for you."

 

Eren smiled sadly at that. "She wasn't wrong, you know."

 

"Cheeky," Levi leaned in a kissed Eren's delectable lips. The mage melted against Levi's touch and sighed in appreciation. When they parted, Levi continued, "I'll see what we can do. It wasn't against the regulations of the treaty for you to see your family. And I..." His lips lifted slightly. "I wouldn't mind having you in an actual bed, in the comfort of a warm room and not in the dirt near the water."

 

Chuckling, Eren let Levi go and found his place on the said dirt below. Levi followed suit quickly and pressed his weight against the omega. Eren gasped, always so responsive and readily opening himself up for Levi. Levi loved it. Levi loved how Eren's body became so in tune with his almost as if they were made for one another. They fit perfectly, and the thrumming of their hearts was always sound during these small moments of intimacy. 

 

"It sounds amazing," Eren moaned when Levi's tongue lapped against his scent gland. "But, I can also appreciate this. I have an amazing view after all."

 

Levi blinked down at the brunet, and his face softened when he realized Eren's eyes were boring into his own. Eren reached up and boldly ran his wrist against Levi's neck, and the alpha's throat rumbled with approval. He'd let Eren touch him, scent him, mark him if he genuinely wanted to. How much he would have loved to have sunk his teeth right into the glands on his neck and bind their bodies and souls for eternity. 

 

Levi took his time that night, despite the warning of Reiner's early arrival back. He angled his hips just so and marveled at the way Eren's face tilted and his mouth parted in ecstasy. He was mesmerized by the way Eren's eyes would fight against the pleasure to stay open, and the way the omega would readily take him in as if he were waiting for it his entire life. He couldn't tear his eyes away as he moved with a drawn-out grace, because these were moments Levi truly appreciated. While he  _loved_ to see Eren desperately meeting his thrusts or reaching into his hair and  _pulling_ with demand and need, he also couldn't help but relish the way Eren's eyes held his, and they moved in a steady, slow harmony. Their bodies were singing, and their hearts were calling out to each other.

 

"I'll never mate anyone but you," Eren gasped, his arms winding around Levi's shoulders. The alpha let his lips drag against Eren's cheek, and if his heart were to beat any faster, it would escape through his chest. "I want... I want--"

 

"I know," Levi said, his hips beginning to falter. Whether it was from his emotions or his approaching climax, he couldn't tell. He reached beneath Eren and dragged him forward, and the brunet's body was boneless as he allowed Levi to maneuver him. "One day," Levi panted unsteadily. "I'll... mark you. One day, I promise."

 

Nodding deliriously, Eren cried out sharply as his orgasm washed over him. Levi felt a warmth spread onto his stomach and his shirt, where it was haphazardously bunched up from Eren's trembling and hasty hands. Levi's teeth nipped lightly at the skin of Eren's bronze shoulder, and he stifled his moan as he felt the base of his length swell and lock their bodies together in exact precision.

 

As they laid there, tied to one another, Eren buried his face against Levi's dark locks and inhaled his intoxicating scent. "One day, I'll mark you too," he breathed against the alpha. "One day, you'll truly be mine, and I'll truly be yours."

 

Levi shook his head, and despite everything, he laughed softly. "You're already mine," he murmured. "And I'm already yours. No set of circumstances or obstacles will ever change that, Eren."

* * *

 

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Zeke enthused the next day. He clasped his hands together while continuing, "I didn't take into account your homesickness, Eren. I apologize for that. You're more than welcome to travel outside anytime you wish, so long as you have the proper escorts with you."

 

Eren sagged with relief. The next morning, Eren didn't hesitate to find Zeke in his private study. It was a wondrous room filled with hundreds upon hundreds of documents, literature, and detailed layouts of battle formations and plans. It was overwhelming, and it reminded him of the library back of the main base at home. "Thank you so much, sir. It's been a few months and well..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I miss my mother and father. There are also a handful of friends I didn't have the chance to say goodbye to."

 

Zeke held a hand up, silencing Eren with a small smile. "It's understandable. I also approve of the idea that it will enlighten the country of your marriage. Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hange are due to travel with you?"

 

"Yes, and I'm hoping that there will be a few of your own available to come with us."

 

 _Not that I want that,_ Eren's mind supplied.  _But I can't just take off without seeming suspicious. Levi was right; it would be too obvious._

 

"I can leave Annie as the head of the command while Reiner travels with you. Naturally, he would want to be by your side. It seems things are working out swimmingly between the two of you."

 

"He's... been very kind to me," Eren assented. "He's a good man, and he's also a good alpha."

 

Eren's stomach knotted as the words left his mouth.

 

"I may have Bertolt accompany you as well so that Reiner isn't left on his own during the travels. As a precaution, of course. I'm sure you understand."

 

"Of course," Eren echoed, though, he didn't know Bertolt very well. The omega was one of the tops of his class during training, and he rose through the ranks just as quickly as Reiner and Annie. It gave Eren a bit of inspiration to know that he wasn't the only omega who wanted to defend his borders. Even if they were on the opposing sides, he respected the man, even if he didn't know much about him. He was mild-mannered and quiet.

 

"Well, then, I'll leave you to your packing. I'll also inform Pieck that you'll be away for a few days. With our ships, you should be able to arrive on your side by nightfall."

 

Eren bowed slightly, even if it felt foreign. He  _still_ didn't trust Zeke, but it was also hard to find anything to dislike about him when he was always so understanding and open to Eren's suggestions. It was hard to get a proper reading on the man, and Eren was usually able to sense the true intentions of others reasonably well. "Thank you for your understanding; it means a lot to me."

 

Zeke waved a hand dismissively, already going back to his desk to attend to his tasks. "It's not a problem, Eren. You've done quite a bit for us, so this is the least we can do."

 

Eren smiled and turned to leave, as he did, he wasn't aware of the knowing look that set in Zeke's amber gaze.

* * *

Eren couldn't contain his excitement. 

 

Reiner watched with slight amusement as Eren hurriedly dragged his belongings onto the ship, Levi not too far behind either of them. Mikasa and Armin watched them leave, and Hange was throwing their arm around Levi's shoulder, much to the alpha's annoyance. 

 

"Why are you coming along again?" he asked through gritted teeth, also glancing behind him to see Bertolt following their trial. He hadn't been around the omega very much, but Levi had viewed him enough times on their training field to know that he was a skilled soldier. If only Paradis weren't pushed to the very brink of their own extinction, Eren would have more than likely walked the same path. He could picture Eren adorned in a military uniform with that fierce array of emotion whirling behind his eyes. Perhaps one day.

 

"To ensure Eren keeps up with his suppressants, duh! Plus, I have to check in with Erwin and Grisha. I have my own reports to give in."

 

"Such as...?" Levi prodded, but Hange merely shook their head.

 

"Ah, ah! None of your business." They glanced around and leaned in to whisper in Levi's ear. "It has nothing to do with your little  _escapades,_ I promise."

 

Levi choked, his face tightening as he met Hange's eyes. There was a knowing expression crossing their face, and Hange tipped the edge of Levi's nose with their finger. "We'll discuss it later.  _In private._ We'd better hurry before Mikasa forces her way onto the ship."

 

While Mikasa wasn't happy with the idea of Eren being out of her sight, (More like Hange and Armin having to restrain her from tearing out Levi's throat) she was also convinced to stay in order to watch Zeke and Annie's movements. Levi didn't trust Zeke to sneak behind their backs and start something while they were away. It would've been a perfect opportunity to strike without Levi there to stop him. Now, Levi was beginning to realize that he hadn't been so discreet with his and Eren's  _escapades._

 

_It means Armin knows too. Hange may be annoying as hell, but they aren't stupid. It's one of the reasons they're the head of the research department. Still... Are they going to bring this up with his parents or Erwin? It's bad enough it's gotten out this far. This is going to upset Eren to no end..._

 

"This is exciting," Bertolt said as he caught up to Eren. Eren offered a bright smile. "I haven't left this side of the sea in so long..."

 

"Paradis is beautiful. Though... your country is as well. You're a bit more advanced then we are."

 

"I can't wait to see it. Thanks for letting me tag along. I was getting a little stir crazy without any assignments."

 

"Thank Zeke. He's the one who suggested it." As Eren said this, his eyes wandered to Levi and Reiner. Meadow green eyes darted between the two of them, both watching the omega with protective and fierce eyes. Eren's stomach plummeted, and he felt he didn't deserve either's gaze. "I'd better go ahead and put these below deck. I'll see you around the ship."

 

Bertolt waved as he left, and Eren did as he said. He placed several bags under the main deck and felt his feet shift slightly as the ship began to push away from the main docks and out toward the ocean in front of them. A giddy feeling was bursting through his chest at the thought of being back in his home. Of seeing his parents and friends. Most of all, he was excited to finally spend some time with Levi. It was going to be a challenge and tricky... but perhaps with Bertolt here to distract Reiner, it would be possible for he and Levi to finally have a chance to be alone. 

 

He sighed wistfully to himself and tasted the salt air on his tongue, closing his eyes briefly as he attempted to ground himself. No matter how overwhelming things seemed to be, he knew Levi was right above deck waiting for him. With those thoughts in mind, the omega gathered himself and stepped back up into the evening light. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, and Eren knew they'd be arriving late that night. It would take several hours to cross the rippling water.

 

As he went above deck, he noticed most of the crew maintaining the ship were scattered about while Reiner was nowhere to be seen. The only two he was able to find were Levi and Hange. Eren frowned a bit at the annoyance that lined Levi's face and Hange's ever-present exasperation as they spoke. They were waving their hands around while Levi just looked down at the water below and leaned against the railing. Eren trekked over with a frown of his own.

 

"Is everything alright?" he asked, though Levi's scent gave him away. Both the alpha and beta turned around. Hange offered a grin while slapping Levi on the back.

 

"Just fine! We were just catching up on a few things. It's hard to get either of you two alone these days, you know?"

 

Eren tilted his head, but understanding dawned on him rather quickly. Biting his lip, his eyes darted between the two of them. "Y-Yeah... We've been... Pretty busy."

 

"Right, that we have." Silence. The only sound Eren could hear were the waves breaking against the ship. "I'll go keep Reiner and his little friend busy so you two can have a moment alone." As they said this, Hange walked past Eren and said into his ear, "Be discreet."

 

Eren gulped, and his face flushed scarlet.

 

"How long have they known?" Eren asked once Hange was out of view.

 

"Your guess is as good as mine. Apparently, you and I suck at hiding our feelings for one another. At least to our people."

 

"So Reiner and the others...?"

 

"They don't know," Levi affirmed, turning fully to face Eren. "It's okay. Hange may be an idiot, but they aren't  _stupid._ They won't say anything that can hurt you."

 

"That's not what I'm afraid of," Eren stated. "Maybe... Dammit, maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe I should have stayed behind."

 

"Where I couldn't keep my eyes on you? Absolutely not."

 

"You were willing to go without me before. You  _have_ done it before."

 

"That was then; this is now. You're in the safest place you can be right now. Besides..." Levi sighed, his back leaning against the rail. "You need to see your family, and I need to get my head together. Being on the other side is fucking with me more than I'd like to admit. I know you understand."

 

Eren did understand. He felt as though he was in a twilight zone and nothing but unknowns and uncertainty lied ahead. It was as if he was walking blind. 

 

"You know what I meant," Eren murmured.

 

"We'll be careful. We  _have_ been careful. Remember Mikasa, Armin, and Hange  _know_ us. They know our behavior and how our instincts work. They understand us, and it's evident that you and I have habored feelings for each other for some time now. We've made it this far, and I don't think your  _husband_ suspects anything. Zeke is an entirely different story. I can't read that man at all, and that's usually something I pride myself on."

 

"So... we're okay? We shouldn't worry?"

 

"I can't predict the future, but right now, we're safe. Just keep doing what you can to suppress your scent after our time together, and I'll do the same."

 

Frowning, Eren confessed, "I fucking hate this."

 

Levi smiled ruefully, reaching to touch Eren's cheek gently. "I do too. Remember what I said last night? One day, Eren. I promise. Let's just... Get through this somehow for as long as it has to take. I'm not going anywhere."

 

Those words meant more to Eren than Levi may have realized, and with a few glances over his shoulder, Eren tugged Levi to him and embraced him. "I love you."

 

Levi closed his eyes and did his best to control his racing heart. "And I love you. My Omega. My Eren."

 

Nodding his head, Eren said against Levi's shirt, "Yours."

 

They parted afterward, and Eren went up toward the main deck to join Reiner, Hange, and Bertolt. Levi remained down below and kept his steady gaze ahead. With the night sky beginning to stretch ahead of him and his heart battling a long mess of confliction, Levi let out a long breath to relieve the tension in his chest. 

 

He meant every word he had spoken to Eren. No matter how long it would take, he'd still be there, waiting for him. Waiting for the day the two of them could openly love one another. Waiting for the day this senseless war would be a thing of the past. Waiting for the day Eren could freely fight, bask in his abilities as a mage, and choose the path that he felt was right for him without having to conform to his instincts and gender. 

 

He remembered the last time he was on this ship, determined to keep Eren at arm's length because the feelings manifested from something so pure, something he could easily control, into a raging blaze that was consuming them both. Now, he couldn't regret any of the choices he had made so far. Even if it cost them their freedom, at least Levi was able to show Eren he loved him. He may have been one of his countries strongest soldiers, but Mikasa had been right, he was a coward in the past. He wouldn't be any longer, not when Eren needed him most.

 

Turning to cast a look over his shoulder, Levi watched as Eren as he was led away by Reiner. Hange and Bertolt remained behind, and Levi felt his scent shift with distaste. He'd continue to wait, even at the cost of his heart cracking to pieces while he watched Eren being steered away by another alpha.

 

He would wait, and he knew he always would.

* * *

_Zeke leaned forward with his chin buried inside of his hands. "Reiner," he greeted when the other alpha entered his private quarters._

 

_The blonde alpha saluted and replied, "Sir!"_

 

_"At ease. Please, make yourself comfortable."_

 

_Reiner did as he was told, sitting in one of Zeke's armchairs. The blonde was still in his proper uniform, but it was after dinner and he was ready to retire for the night. He knew Eren would be in the mess with his companions, and he ensured that the omega had his freedom to be with whomever he pleased. He didn't want Eren to feel trapped._

 

_"How are you and Eren fairing?"_

 

_"I think under the circumstances, we're doing pretty well. He's... He's trying."_

 

 _There wasn't another way to put it. Eren_ was  _trying, just as he was._

 

_"You're aware that in a few days, Captain Ackerman and Squad Leader Zoe will be taking ships back to Paradis?"_

 

_Reiner nodded. "Yes. Eren had mentioned it to me a few times."_

 

_"It will give you and Eren a chance to really be alone for a change. Tell me, have the two of you discussed his heats?"_

 

_Reiner looked uncomfortable, and he certainly felt it. But... Zeke was his commanding officer, and one of the rulers of this land. Nodding his head, Reiner answered, "We have. Eren doesn't want to share them with me, and I respect that. I wouldn't want to share my ruts unwillingly either."_

 

_"Understandable, but also a tad bit unreasonable. While I understand the marking, I don't see why he'd withhold his heat from you."_

 

_"It's a... pretty private thing, Zeke. Eren's shared enough with me."_

 

 _"You're missing my point," Zeke sighed, standing up from his own seat and walking idly around the room. Reiner watched him carefully. "We_ need  _the two of you to share his heat. It'll ensure fertility."_

 

_"Fertility?" Reiner echoed unsurely, but his eyes widened quickly. "Wait, you... want me to get him pregnant?"_

 

_"Precisely."_

 

_"I don't understand why. We've already come together through a union. Eren's also on very dependable suppressants and herbs. He's made them himself, and he knows what he's doing when it comes to elixirs and potions. Even during a heat, I don't think there will be a chance for... a child."_

 

_Glancing down and flicking a speck of dust from his finger, Zeke continued, "The only way to know for certain is to try."_

 

_"I..." Reiner clenched his fists, his eyes averting. His stomach was in knots. "I'd have to discuss this with him. I can't just... get him pregnant without his consent."_

 

_Zeke turned sharply. "While I appreciate Eren's participation in this, he is also holding back with all that could help this nation. If he isn't willing, then I will have no choice but to use force with him. I don't want to result to that, but I already know Eren will be more than unwilling with this."_

 

_"I'm not comfortable with--"_

_"You_ will  _do this. I am not asking you, I am_ ordering  _you."_

 

_Reiner's lips formed a hard line. "If I refuse?" he asked._

 

_Zeke smiled a bit at that. "I'll have the next alpha in line do it for you, and I'll personally see that Bertolt is removed from the ranks."_

 

_At the sound of Bertolt's name, Reiner stood up swiftly. "That's -- You can't -- After everything he's done to get where he is..."_

 

_"Then there shouldn't be a problem. I have been patient and nothing but kind to Eren and his spawns he calls companions. I am tired and growing restless. The sooner this is achieved, the sooner we can obtain what is rightfully ours."_

 

 _Reiner looked so lost. "I thought we were trying to obtain_ peace _, Zeke. What could having a child with Eren help us gain --" Reiner was dawned with realization. "You're... This is about his abilities, isn't it?"_

 

_"Why don't you let me worry about the finer details, and you worry about mating properly with your husband. Do be careful of Ackerman, though. He's sniffing right up Eren's trial and doesn't let him out of his sight for very long."_

 

_"I wonder why," Reiner growled out, his voice heavy and bitter._

 

_"Do I need to remind you what your job is as a soldier? It's to serve for the better of your people. Have I ever steered you wrong before? I'm not doing this to punish anyone. I'm doing this for the better of our country as a whole."_

 

_"Really? Because from my standpoint, you're doing this for your own gain."_

 

_Zeke mused quietly, "It may seem that way."_

 

_"And if Eren decides he wants to travel with Captain Ackerman and Squad Leader Zoe? What then? That'll put holes in your plan."_

 

_Smiling, Zeke regarded Reiner with observant eyes. "That may actually work out in our favor, Braun."_


	11. Gold Cobblestones

As soon as he set foot onto familiar soil, Eren felt an immense pressure lift from his shoulders. His scent was wafting through the air in happy tendrils, and Levi could feel it from where he was walking behind him. The alpha smiled knowingly as Eren ran through the port and into the small town of their village. Paradis was divided into three separate territories; Maria, Rose, and Sina. Eren had lived in Maria his entire life, even with his father being a senior officer within the military. Levi hardly stayed in one place as he was always called out into battle. Since the day Eren had been born, there was still a war raging outside of their walls.

 

Many villages resided inside Maria. While Eren had been born and raised inward, Levi's hazy memory only recalled dark walls and lack of sunlight. He never dwelled on his upbringing just for the fact it hardly defined him as a soldier. He merely found his way upward after his mother had passed on and took refuge inside the walls. The war with Marley was still ever present then, and it took many years of salvaging what he could on the streets to get by until he was of age to join the ranks. When he presented as an alpha at the age of fourteen, he was alone and left to suffer his rut by himself. He was happy to know his omega didn't have to experience that sort of confusion or fear.

 

As he was swept away within his thoughts, Levi noticed Reiner moving increasingly closer to Eren. A growl rumbled inside his chest, but he quickly squashed it down. This wasn't the time or place. He was powerless, especially with the lingering looks of passing civilians along the harbor as they gazed upon Eren and Reiner. Smiles began to turn into parted mouths of confusion, and Levi could easily read their thoughts through their expressions alone.

 

_That poor, poor omega._

 

Eren didn't accept pity. Levi knew this for a fact. The omega held his head high, and his determination burned bright. These events would not break him, and Eren knew in his heart Levi would always be right there to guide him. He wasn't going anywhere.

 

Eren merely waved and smiled openly, making his way toward the carriages that were waiting by the end of the docks. Levi, Eren, Reiner, Bertolt, and Hange climbed into one and glanced out of the windows as they made their way through town. Levi could see Eren's knee bouncing with anticipation, and the alpha knew his lover was ecstatic at the thought of seeing his parents after so many months had passed.

 

"We'll be there soon," Levi reminded him, even with the presence of their comrades with them. Eren glanced at Levi with shimmering eyes and smiled.

 

"I know. I just... I've missed them."

 

"I wish you had said something sooner. We could have arranged for something weeks ago," Reiner explained as he rested a hand against Eren's lower thigh. Eren's eyes carefully look down at Reiner's side, and it took everything in the omega not to tense. Despite how many times they had shared any sort of intimacy or private moments, Eren couldn't fight the wave of nausea he felt every time anyone but Levi touched him.

 

Eren shook his head and gazed out of the carriage window wistfully. "It's okay. We had more important things to worry about. I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

 

Levi cocked his head, inwardly smiling at Eren's words. He leaned back against his seat and momentarily closed his eyes. There was still plenty of things Levi needed to attend. He needed to see Eren home, and then he was to be summoned to the Capitol. He was to inform Erwin and Grisha on their discoveries and the progress Eren was making with his unusual abilities and strength in training. Levi planned to be open and honest about most of that... but the bits of his and Eren's newly found love, that was going to be locked away from the world. 

 

Levi meant every word when he told Eren he wanted to mark him. He couldn't fight against the alpha that resided inside of him, nor could he ignore his instincts. Eren was his mate. He felt it in his soul. It rattled inside of his bones. Since Eren was merely a child, Levi was drawn to him. Drawn with a need to protect. To look after. As Eren presented and continued to grow, his perspective of the omega changed. He wasn't a child anymore. He was a special young man who held so much potential and burned with honesty and tenacity. He was meant to make strides and change the world. 

 

Their age difference didn't come to the forefront of Levi's mind, but he did need to take it into consideration. Eren was ten when Levi joined the ranks, and Levi was sixteen. It wasn't too large of a gap, but it was certainly enough. When Eren had confessed he had loved Levi since he was a child, that in itself burrowed inside of Levi's subconscious. It was hard to ignore, seeing as though Levi himself had felt something for Eren since he presented. A stunning young man like Eren was hard to ignore, and that spark ignited and spread through Levi as ferociously as a fire.

 

Opening his eyes briefly with those thoughts, Levi and Eren caught each other's gazes. Even without words, Levi knew what Eren was conveying.

* * *

 

When Eren stepped into his small, humble home, he scented the air out of habit. "Mom?" he called out.

 

A crash sounded from inside the kitchen, and Eren's face was already glistening with tears. Levi, Reiner, Bertolt, and Hange hung back near the threshold as Carla came bolting around the corner. Her amber eyes were shining in response to seeing her son, and she began hastily wiping his hands against the apron wrapped around her waist. "Eren," she cooed out, lifting her hands to reach out to him. "I... I didn't think you were coming along this time. Oh, my boy."

 

Eren ran and threw his arms around his mother. Carla's scent of chamomile rose in the air, and it was such a pleasant mixture with Eren's honey vanilla. It reminded Levi of his favorite cup of tea. "Mom," he whispered, burying his face into her neck. "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner."

 

"Shh," she responded, reaching up to run her fingers through Eren's unruly locks. "Hush, son. You're here now. Oh, I'm so happy you're back."

 

Eren swallowed heavily. "Me too."

 

Pulling back to glance at her son, Carla reached and cupped Eren's cheek. "Goodness, just a few months away and I hardly recognize you. You're tanner, and you've gained some healthy weight. It really eases my heart that you're being taken care of over there."

 

"They're... good people. I'm learning a lot, and they've been nothing but kind to us."

 

As Eren said this, Carla's eyes rose and took in the group behind her son. She immediately noticed Levi and Hange. "Captain, Squad Leader," she greeted with an appreciative nod. 

 

Hange dismissed her with a wave of their hand. "You know us better than that, Carla. You're not in the ranks. Just Levi and Hange is fine."

 

Levi made a  _tch_ sound, but he smiled nonetheless and inclined his head back. "Carla."

 

Slowly, Carla's gaze shifted to Reiner and Bertolt. "You must be my son's husband, Reiner. And you're..." Carla looked thoughtful for a moment before snapping her fingers. "You're Bertolt, Reiner's friend?"

 

Bertolt appeared genuinely surprised, and Reiner bowed slightly. "It's nice to finally meet you, ma'am. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances, and we couldn't formally meet the last time."

 

Carla sighed softly but continued to fawn over her boy. "Let's not discuss anything that will dampen the mood. What matters is you're all here now." As she said this, she tapped Eren playfully against his forehead and Levi's expression was fond. "Come into the kitchen. You've traveled far, and I know you're all probably exhausted. I've made tea and biscuits. Please eat and drink a little before you venture out to the Capitol."

* * *

Eren's home was just as warm and fitting as he remembered it. Nothing was out of place the months he was gone, and his mother made it a mission to make them as comfortable and settled as possible. Eren ate quietly as conversation flowed through the house, and his eyes shifted between Reiner and Levi. 

 

Reiner was able to use his charm rather easily on his mother, but Eren could see her stiffened features well enough. She appeared on high alert, and her scent lifted into the air. It was a scent of distress and longing. Longing for her son to remain home. Longing for her son to be able to live without the shackles of his second gender nor this war weighing on him.

 

Eren sensed his mothers mourning. 

 

The officers all stood up after nearly an hour, and Eren had to control the look of disappointment that crossed his face. He didn't want Levi to leave, but he knew this was also a sure chance to be alone with his mother. He didn't know what plans were ahead of them after the initial meeting, but Eren was still headstrong on getting Levi alone at least for one night. The thought of being unhindered while lying in the warmth of Levi's strong embrace was far too appealing for the omega to ignore. He  _needed_ those moments of clarity with Levi. He  _craved_ them. 

 

Reiner kissed his cheek as he bid him goodnight. "I'm sure your mother would be more comfortable if we stayed at an inn."

 

Eren smiled a little ruefully. "Probably. I..." Biting his lip, Eren met Reiner's gaze. "I want to be with my family. I hope you understand..."

 

Reiner's eyes flashed momentarily, and Levi was the first to notice it. The raven-haired alpha may have been conversing with Hange and Carla, but his ears were sharp and honing in on Eren and Reiner's conversation. Bertolt was politely waiting by the front door. "I understand completely. Bertolt and I can just stay--"

 

"Why don't the two of you stay by my quarters? It's spacious enough for the two of you. I have extra beds. I can just crash in the living area or my study," Hange offered. "I'm all the way in the interior when I'm not stationed, but you're still more than welcome to it. It'll be easier than you trying to find an inn at this time at night."

 

Eren would have run over and hugged Hange if he was able. He could see what they were doing, and he didn't know what to say. His mouth ran dry.  _They want to keep an eye on them,_ Eren realized.  _They want to ensure they don't do anything behind ours back. It makes perfect sense._

 

"We wouldn't want to impose..." Bertolt murmured shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. His own scent was apprehensive, and Eren could understand. From what Eren knew of the other omega, it was rare for Bertolt to explore outside of their own city. So this must have been a rather large change for him. 

 

"No imposition at all, nonsense!"

 

With that decided, everyone thanked Carla Yeager for her hospitality. 

 

"We should really get going. Grisha and Erwin are waiting for us," Levi explained. The four of them were needed to report in, and Eren would more than likely be joining them tomorrow. He was sure he would be able to catch up to speed with his father soon. As the group gathered their belongings from traveling and began making their way to the front of the small house, Levi leaned in and whispered into Eren's ear.

 

"Spend time with your mother. When you're ready, I'll find us a room at the Rosehill Inn within the hour. The rooms are secure there. If anyone else is to ask, you're visiting friends, and I'm escorting you."

 

A delightful shiver ran up Eren's spine. He turned and quietly regarded Levi with shining eyes. "Okay," he whispered. 

 

Levi's eyes were glazed with his own sentiment. He nodded his head and exhaled softly. "Let's go," he called to the rest of the group. The four of them left the house without another word, and Eren smiled softly as he watched them go.

* * *

 

When they arrived at Headquarters, Levi had to admit seeing Grisha Yeager, and Erwin Smith was a welcoming sight. The two senior officers were waiting at the entrance with expectant looks taking over their features. Erwin smiled softly as they strode inside, and Grisha looked as though he had so many questions. Levi couldn't fault the man one bit... He more than likely just heard his son was within city limits.

 

"Captain Levi," Grisha welcomed. "Squad Leader Zoe... It's good to see you both."

 

Levi nodded silently, and Hange waved a tad bit enthusiastically. "Hiya, sir. Sorry, it took us so long. We wanted to make sure Eren was home safe and sound first."

 

Grisha appeared more relaxed at that statement, but his posture was stiff and tired. Erwin patted his shoulder sympathetically. "It's alright, Grisha. He's home for right now."

 

Reiner cleared his throat, and Grisha's eyes traveled to him. "Reiner Braun," he nodded in greeting. His stern eyes shifted to Bertolt, and the omega stiffened himself. "And this might be...?"

 

"A companion," Reiner assured him. "A trusted comrade. Bertolt Hoover, a fourth in command you could say."

 

Erwin arched a broad brow. "An Omega within your ranks? That's nearly unheard of."

 

Bertolt smiled softly. "It took a lot of work for me to get there, trust me. It's nice to finally meet you General, Commander."

 

There was a substantial thickness in the air, but neither one of them dared to speak of it. Gazing upward, Erwin commented. "It's quite late. Let's go ahead and begin our briefing inside. We won't keep you long. We want you all to get your rest after your days travel. We can exchange what information we have and ensure that the matters of the treaty are being executed."

 

Levi nodded, again silent. He didn't mind speeding things along. After all, Eren was more than likely just as restless as he was. 

 

"I agree. I'm absolutely pooped. Let's get this show on the road, gentlemen."

 

The six of them entered the Scouting Legion's Headquarters, Levi's stomach full of knots and anticipation. He was relieved with the knowledge that Mikasa and Armin were still behind in Marley. It put his mind at ease to know Zeke wasn't running around rampant and without supervision. 

 

Their time in Paradis may have been rendered short with the company of Reiner and Bertolt, but Levi intended to have a moment alone with Grisha and Erwin to ensure he brought up what he had personally seen and witnessed so far.

* * *

 Carla brewed a fresh pot of tea, occasionally glancing over toward her son. He appeared so conflicted and uneasy, yet she could smell his scent as it rose. He was content in the aspects that he was home, that much she didn't doubt. But, she knew her son well. Was able to read his body language and smell which scent was meant to be one of comfort or alarm.

 

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" Carla asked as she poured two steaming cups of ginger tea. She grabbed both of them and made her way over to the worn, wooden table. She pressed the hot mug into Eren's hands with a gentle smile. "You seem thoughtful. I want to know everything while we're alone."

 

Eren bit his lip, accepting the cup. "I... I don't even know where to start, Mom."

 

"First thing is first," she started, reaching over and grabbing his arm firmly. Eren's eyes widened. "Are you in danger? Are you being hurt in  _any way_? If so, you tell me, and I'll relay it to your father immediately. I'll march down to HQ myself."

 

Eren chuckled, though it sounded a bit sad. He placed his hand on top of his mothers. "No. They're not hurting me. I was truthful before, they've been very good to us."

 

Carla relaxed slightly, but her grip didn't relent. "And that Alpha, Reiner? He hasn't..." She swallowed, and Eren could see the lump in her throat from where he sat. He frowned deeply, and his teal eyes downcasted. "He hasn't taken advantage of you, has he?"

 

Shaking his head again, Eren answered meekly. "No."

 

"You  _have_ slept with him though?"

 

Eren's head rose at an alarming speed, his cheeks flushing. "W-What? Don't ask me that!"

 

"I'm not asking to embarrass you. Please, Eren, this is important!"

 

"Why are you yelling?" Eren asked, tugging his grip away from Carla. "Okay, fine,  _yes_ we've slept together. I didn't feel there was any way around that seeing as we share a bed."

 

"Tell me this then; has he knotted you?"

 

Eren sputtered on his tea as soon as he attempted to sip on it. "M-Mom!"

 

Sighing, Carla hissed out, "Eren."

 

Wiping the corner of his mouth with a fumbling hand, Eren finally gave in. "No, he's never knotted me. I've made sure he's...  _retreated_ before he could."

 

Carla sunk into her chair and Eren arched a brow. "Why are you asking me these disgusting questions?"

 

"I told you it isn't to embarrass you. I want to ensure you're safe with pregnancy."

 

If Eren was feeling cornered before, there wasn't a word to describe what he was feeling at that moment. His entire face felt like it was directly exposed to the sun. "Pregnancy? You know I'm on herbs for that. I haven't even had any heats since I've left. I have  _everything_ under control."

 

"Those herbs may be able to control pregnancy, but they lose their effectiveness after so many months. That's why I made sure Hange knew to switch yours from time to time to ensure they don't lose their potency. But..." Carla finally reached for her tea. "If he hasn't knotted you, it's a good sign. It'll lessen the chances then."

 

Eren swallowed slowly, his eyes watching the rippling waves inside of his teacup.  _Knotting..._ he murmured the word to himself over and over again.  _Levi's... knotted me. He's knotted me every single time we've been together. Reiner's only done so once or twice, but he always pulled away before he tied us together. All of this talk about pregnancy and birth control... No, I know how my elixirs and herbs work. It's been months since Levi, and I started having sex together. They're obviously working._

 

"Son, you look like you're in shock. I wasn't saying this to scare you. I just want to know that you're safe. With your abilities... there is a very good chance it can pass on to your future children. I just want you to fully have control over them and be in a place you feel safe and secure before making that choice."

 

"Reiner already knows I won't spend my heats with him, and I doubt he knows anything more about my abilities than I do. White Mages aren't uncommon in Marley."

 

"White Mages aren't, but Eren, we've known since you were a child you're not a normal mage."

 

"I don't want to talk about this. Please, Mom. Can't I just sit in my own house with the peace for a change? I love the freedom I have in Marley, don't get me wrong. But, I never have a moment to myself, and I'm so tired."

 

Eren's eyes rose to meet his mothers. "Levi, Mikasa, Armin, and Hange all do a great job at keeping this poor little Omega safe. You have nothing to worry about."

 

"You know that isn't how I see you. Nobody does."

 

Eren scoffed. "Yeah, okay. That's why I wasn't able to join the military. I was forced to live behind an invisible wall while everyone I cared about ran off to fulfill their dreams. Now, I'm stuck with an Alpha I  _don't want to be with,_ and the one I love is  _watching from a distance_ and I--"

 

Carla's eyes widened, and Eren slapped a hand over his mouth.  _Stupid. You're so fucking stupid!_

 

"The one... you love?" she repeated slowly. Eren's eyes looked frantic, and his heart was thrumming with pure anxiety. 

 

_Oh no. Why did I say that? I was ranting. Between all of this talk about my magic, and heats and pregnancy, and alphas and omegas... I'm going to lose it!_

 

"I didn't mean that," Eren defended hastily. He unsteadily rose to his feet and knocked his chair back. Carla stood up swiftly while holding out a gentle hand toward her son. "You didn't hear anything like that. I was just talking with my head in the clouds. You always told me I don't think before I speak and I'm--"

 

"Eren," she chided quietly. But Eren didn't stop speaking.

 

"Because why would I have someone to love? Why would someone like me, who was meant to rot away and be tucked away from the world, have someone to love?"

 

"Eren."

 

"It's not like we can be together, you know? We're always hiding and running away before we can be seen. He talks about us being able to have a future together and yet whenever I try to picture it, I can't and I--"

 

"Eren!"

 

Eren closed his mouth with a click of his teeth, and Carla reached forward to gently wipe his cheek. Eren touched the side of his face and realized tears were falling silently. "Oh, son," she whispered, heartbroken. "Hush, it's okay."

 

Sobbing, Eren said, "It isn't okay! None of this is okay! I shouldn't...  _please,_ I shouldn't have said anything! It's just so hard when it's been bottled up for so long and oh, my God if  _Dad finds out--"_

 

"He won't find out," Carla clarified. "Not unless you want him to know. I won't say anything on your behalf. But son," she continued to caress his face. "It's okay to cry and let it out. I can't tell you how many times your father and I have cried because of the hand life has dealt you. You deserve to be free. You deserve to choose what you want to do and who you want to be with. Despite our second genders and despite our upbringings... you deserve the world, Eren. You were born into it just like the rest of us. I knew when I presented, my world would eventually revolve around a family of my own. In my heart though, I knew that wasn't what you wanted."

 

Sniffling, Eren replied, "It isn't that I don't want a family of my own one day. I just wanted the chance to  _live first._ "

 

"I know," Carla nodded, her chestnut hair falling against her shoulders. "I know, honey. Shh, come here."

 

Eren wrapped his arms tightly around his mother, her sundress damp with his tears. "Please don't say anything. I don't know what they'll do to me or Lev--"

 

Eren  _felt_ his mothers arms stiffen, and his heart felt as if it would combust into a million pieces. Pulling back, Carla tilted her sons face up. "Captain Levi?"

 

The Omega tried to turn away, but Carla kept her hold firm. "Eren, answer me honestly. It's okay. I'm your mother, and I'd never judge you."

 

"Yes," Eren whispered, finally feeling his inner omega rejoice at the admission. "Captain Levi and I..." 

 

When Carla's lips twitched into a small smile, Eren brows furrowed together as his eyes widened. "What... What the hell are you smiling about?"

 

"I've always known you had eyes for him, and it was hard to miss the way he looked at you. I should have known the two of you were meant to be mates."

 

Eren laughed bitterly. "We aren't  _mates._ I don't... I don't know what we are."

 

"Listen to me," Carla started, and her voice was that of a chastising mother. Eren listened well. "You cannot fight your instincts, especially if they're calling out to someone. I want you to remember the position you're in, though. I want you to realize that even if this responsibility has fallen onto your shoulders, your heart cannot be dictated. When I met your father, my heart called out to him before I even knew I loved him. Before I knew it, we were mated and I was expecting you. We fought for one another. I've known Captain Levi for a long time, and he's been nothing but good to our family. To you. I've always seen how protective he was when he'd stare at you, and I can't count how many times he brought you gifts back from outside the Walls."

 

Eren felt a warmth flood through him at those memories alone.

 

"I also know... if this is something you are seeking together, then the two of you have many obstacles that you'll have to face. Be diligent and fight for each other."

 

"You're... You're not mad at me? Disgusted? Mom, if they find out, the treaty may be null and void."

 

"This may be my home country, but you are  _my son._ I will  _always_ stand by you."

 

"Shit," Eren gasped with a light laugh. Carla shook her head while muttering  _language_ and Eren pulled her to him again. "Mom, I love you so much. Please...  _Please_ don't tell Dad yet. We're only here for a few days, and I want to spend them without having to worry about any conflicts. I just want to have some time to feel at peace."

 

"I'll leave that to you. As long as you're careful and you're safe, I trust you. You're a clever boy. Please, be careful though. I trust Levi with your life, so I know he'll keep you safe."

 

"He does," Eren agreed.

 

"How is handling the situation? It's rare to see an Alpha with the self-control to share his mate with another Alpha."

 

"We aren't mates... but Levi knows what's at stake. Same as me."

 

"I'll have to speak with him before he leaves. Bring him by one of these days so I can talk to him."

 

Eren felt uneasy about that, but his mother sighed playfully. "I won't interrogate him; I'd just like to discuss some matters with him. I'm entitled as your mother to do so."

 

"Fine," Eren rushed out. "Okay... Just..." Glancing around, the Omega continued, "I feel... really out of place about what we just talked about."

 

"Don't be. I'm your mother, and that is my job. To be here for you. It doesn't matter if you're eighteen and considered an adult now; I will always put you first."

 

Eren felt affection swell in his chest, his adoration for his mother igniting. "Thank you, Mom."

 

"Well," Carla exhaled. "Let's finish our tea. Afterward, we'll help you pack so you can venture into town."

 

Eren gapped at his mother. "H-How did you...  _Why_ I mean..."

 

Carla smiled knowingly. She tapped the side of her head with a single digit. "Call it mother's intuition. It didn't slip past me that Hange invited Reiner and Bertolt to their private quarters. If it's a chance for you and the Captain to discuss what lies ahead of the two of you... I won't stand in the way. Just be cautious, and please, be careful going through town. I know you used to sneak out plenty, but there are guards of high duty tonight."

 

"I've never  _snuck out--_ "

 

Carla made a face, and Eren immediately slumped in defeat. 

 

"Right. Mothers intuition. Got it."

 

Eren almost pouted when Carla reached and cupped his face in her hands. She brought Eren down to her height and kissed his forehead. "Be patient, son. You're home. You're safe, and nothing will happen to you here. What's said in this house  _stays_ in this house. So, go on and enjoy your night. I have a feeling tomorrow you may not have this chance."

 

Briefly, Eren took one of his mothers hand and kissed her wrist. His eyes spoke the words he didn't say out loud, but his mother read them.

* * *

Eren ran.

 

His worn and tarnished shoes pounded against the cobblestone streets, and his heart was racing. Thoughts were running and whirling, and his mind felt it would shatter at any moment. A part of him couldn't believe what had just transpired with his mother just a few moments before he set foot out of his small home. The night air was crisp, and the town was at it's quietest. Eren didn't waste a single moment when his mother nudged him out the door while shooing him to go.

 

For all of the years his mother had scolded him, kept him away from anyone's reach, and reminded him of the cruelties of the world... Eren had never expected her to accept his newly found love with so much understanding. It was an understanding Eren felt he didn't deserve. He was lying to his family, and he was lying and going against the regulations of the contract he had signed nearly four months ago. Yet... his mother instilled some hope. Eren felt it blossoming. He knew he had much to face, but Levi would be by his side just as he always had been. 

 

Tonight, however, he wanted to remove all of that from his consciousness. He tried to only focus on the raven-haired Alpha, and nobody else. 

 

When Eren arrived at the Rosehill Inn, the candles were flickering in only a few rooms above. Most inns had separate suites, separate floors for Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Omega's rooms were usually equipped for their heats, seeing as many chose to spend them alone or away from prying eyes. Beta's were the least affected, but it still called for a separate floor to avoid any confrontation with roaming Alphas. When Eren gazed upward, he knew Levi was waiting in one of those rooms.

 

His feet carried him quickly.

 

When he walked in and approached the innkeeper, the young woman rose from where she had bent below and smiled sweetly. "How can I help you? Are you in need of a room?"

 

"I'm..." Eren flushed, unsure of what to say. "I, um..."

 

"Oh, hold that thought. I think..." Bustling about with a joyful expression, Eren couldn't help but feel this woman was entirely too cheerful for this time of night. Then again, Eren was nearly bouncing on the soles of his feet... So... Perhaps he shouldn't judge.

 

"Here you are, sir," she said while handing Eren a single, golden key. The Omega blinked and hesitated when gripping the item.

 

"How do you... I mean, I'm a little confused?"

 

"He mentioned a boy with eyes like the ocean would be coming in here. He said you and several others would be coming through, so I went ahead and set some keys aside. Please, don't hesitate to come down if you need anything from the pantry or linens."

 

Eren nodded numbly, grasping the key and walking up the wooden flight of stairs. As he did, he felt the tightness in his chest intensify with each step. He approached the room that matched the key and inhaled deeply, raising it to slip into the keyhole. Before he could do so, the door was wrenched open. Aquamarine eyes met stunning gunmetal, and the very breath from Eren's lungs left him. 

 

Levi's standard attire was something Eren had become used to. His casual nightclothes, however, was an entirely different matter. Levi was dressed in a pair of cotton slacks that exposed his sharp hipbones, while the upper half of his body was bare. Eren swallowed with difficulty, his mouth running dry and unable to produce the saliva he needed toswallow. Instead, he stood there like a fool. He had seen Levi naked plenty of times... but the aura surrounding this was different.

 

"Eren?" Levi asked gently. He took a step closer. "I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the room. I made sure I instructed the innkeeper downstairs--"

 

Levi let out a surprised noise from deep inside of his throat when Eren launched himself at the Alpha, wrapping his arms around his neck while slotting their mouths together desperately. Levi blinked a few times, but he quickly raised his arms and pulled Eren into a smothering embrace. The Omega moaned wildly, and Levi pulled back just enough to gaze at his Omega. "Eren..."

 

"Shh," Eren whispered, causing a jolt to travel up Levi's spine. "I've been waiting for this for days... and even though the entire world feels like it's caving in on me right now, you're all I can focus on that feels real. So please," Eren's voice shook while Levi's eyes sharpened. "Please, Levi..."

 

Levi didn't let Eren finish. He brought the other back to his mouth again, this time opening it readily with teeth clashing and tongues delving. Levi placed his hands beneath Eren's backside to lift him. He led the two of them further into the warmth and comfort of their suite, and all the while, Eren's hands clung greedily with his lips tracing the broad lines of his skin. Levi maneuvered the brunet in his arms while using his hip to close the door, the sound of it shuttering through the entire floor of the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuthangers are fun, right?
> 
> Hehe, sorry. I promise the next chapter will be full of smutty, smutty goodness. ;) And of course, more plot. Because this story became so plot-heavy it's insane.


	12. Intoxication

Eren's scent was surrounding him, suffocating him in a way where it felt like Levi was drowning without water. It was so rich, so decadent, and the alpha's mouth nearly watered just from the smell alone. Eren's hands were hastily ripping at his clothing, tugging insistently and with very little patience. 

 

The raven couldn't help himself when he pressed Eren against the nearest wall, eliciting a sharp gasp against his parted lips. A growl of approval rumbled in Levi's throat when Eren ground his waist against his own, and a whine escaped Eren's mouth. Levi returned the motions with full vigor, his teeth nipping playfully at Eren's lips.

 

"You're all I've been thinking about," Eren said in between breaths. "I've been thinking about this for  _days._ "

 

"I know," Levi assured the omega. His hands traced every inch of Eren's clothed body, and his eyes narrowed. "These need to come off.  _Now._ "

 

Levi's voice had an unusual lilt to it, one that Eren's never heard before. It shot straight through his body with an abrupt jolt. The younger male began to strip his shirt, tugging it quickly over his head while discarding it onto the floor. Not bothering to care about cleanliness at that moment, Levi followed suit and started tearing his clothes away from his now too heated skin. He felt as though a fire was swallowing him whole, and Eren was pushing into him as if he couldn't get close enough. 

 

Their hands fumbled clumsily until they were both stark and bare, their backs hitting against the walls until they both fell into the large bed. It wasn't the most luxurious or even the most comfortable, but it was practical. Eren's back hit the mattress first, and he let out a huff of surprise when Levi's weight pressed in just the right spots. Sweet dampness was already trickling between the cheeks of his backside, and Eren moaned longly as Levi's mouth began its work against his heated skin. The oil lamps were still burning brightly, casting a soft glow throughout the entire room. As Levi pulled back, his eyes gazed thoughtfully at the omega.

 

Eren's chest was heaving, and his skin was already accumulating sweat. Their time together was always spent in the deepest dark of the night, so it was such a wonder to see Eren like this. Open for  _his eyes_ and his eyes only. His eyes held the strange glow they always did whenever they were together, and his body was even more stunning within the abstract lights.

 

Levi's hands traced Eren lovingly. "You're so fucking beautiful..." He meant to say it, but his words came out in a longing moan. "So perfect. Eren.  _Eren._ "

 

Hearing his name caused the brunet to shiver, and his legs parted in silent invitation. Levi slipped between, and their groins rubbed against each other. Both of them gasped, and Levi bent down to press his lips against Eren's ear. He was breathing hotly against him. "I'll be savoring every single inch of you tonight," he mused lowly; breathily.

 

Eren's arms boldly reached and wrapped around Levi's broad shoulders, dragging him impossibly closer. A low rumble of approval left Levi's mouth. "Please," Eren whimpered. He was moving his hips and leaving scorching trials with his hands. Levi shuddered as Eren dragged his sharp nails down the sharp lines of his back. " _Please, Alpha._ "

 

Neither of them knew where one began, and the other ended. Levi's mouth sought every part of Eren that was open to him. His tongue lapped lovingly near his scent gland on his neck, and the heels of Eren's feet dug into the sheets. "Mark me," Eren panted, already losing himself. "Please. Please."

 

A sharp, painful twinge hit Levi's heart, and his eyes clenched shut as his lips remained near the gland. "I want to more than anything."

 

The slick allowed Levi to reach down and swiftly slip a finger inside, Eren's body arching and ready. The omega's mouth fell open, and he couldn't find the strength to keep his legs up. As Levi was exploring the warmth of Eren's body, his face lifted from the spot near his neck and began to travel south. He placed open-mouthed kisses on the sun-kissed chest, his lips dragged along the dip of his toned stomach, and finally found their place along near the course trial of hair leading to his cock. 

 

Levi didn't hesitate, and Eren nearly shouted when the alpha's mouth descended onto the heat of his erection. 

 

Eren felt as though he was going to combust. He brought his hand to his mouth, but Levi quickly slapped it away. Knowing the two of them were truly alone, and without fear of being interrupted, Eren let his hand fall useless back onto the bed and watched through hooded eyes as Levi bobbed his head. The alpha's mouth was _sinful,_ and with the force of his thrusting fingers, Eren didn't know how much he was able to handle before he fell to pieces. Levi's eyes watched him intently, and  _fuck_ if Eren's expression wasn't just the most exotic thing he had ever seen in his entire life. 

 

Eren's body was swallowing his fingers greedily, and precome was leaving sweet traces on his tongue. The lower half of his body was vibrating with need, and the beast dwelling inside of his was thrashing for release. He wanted to take this slow. He wanted to enjoy every single moment as if it were their last. But, with Eren's rising chant of praise and the uncontrolled thrusting of his hips against his mouth, Levi wasn't sure he would be able to take this as slowly as he originally planned.

 

They had all night, he reasoned.

 

Pulling back and letting Eren's length slip from his mouth, the raven pumped his fingers a few more times. It wasn't needed in the least, Eren's body was opening up in the most stunning ways and ready for him. He just couldn't stop himself from watching pure ecstasy cross his lover's features. Withdrawing his fingers slowly, Levi lifted his hand to his mouth and lapped his fingers with a low moan. The sweet taste of honey and vanilla drowned his senses, and his eyes dilated at the delicious flavor of Eren. 

 

Eren's hands were scrambling, seeking his alpha. "I --" he tried to say, and Levi didn't give him a moment to beg. He pressed Eren further into the bed, and they both cried out in unison when Levi entered him in one, quick motion. The fullness of his cock made Eren's eyes water, and his legs wrapped around Levi's hips until the heels of his feet were digging into the small of his back. "Oh -- Oh, fuck.  _Yes!_ "

 

Levi answered with a low sound, his hair already obscuring his eyes as he began to move. Tonight, it seemed Eren's pace was already set. His mind was settled on urgently meeting Levi's thrusts and his hands clawing away at his pale skin. His inner alpha was practically howling with approval, and Levi's scent was radiating off of him in waves, washing over Eren and surrounding him with protectiveness and love. Assurance. Safety.

 

Eren's eyes were filled with tears, and Levi leaned and gently brushed them away. "You're... crying," he rushed unsteadily, his hips faltering slightly.

 

The omega shook his head, reaching up and furiously rubbing his eyes. "I don't... know why..." he said, his breath stuttering inside of his chest. Levi knew those words were not exact, and he knew  _precisely_ what Eren was yearning for. To be claimed. To be marked. To be  _his._ Levi crooned, and his scent continued to surround Eren as he began to slow his pace down. His thrusts became slow and gentle, and Levi's eyes demanded Eren look at him.

 

"I know... trust me, Eren..." His eyes danced to a close momentarily when he felt Eren's walls clench around him. He could easily lose himself within this man. "I promised you... one day... and I meant it."

 

Eren's teal orbs held such a fascinating glow within them, and Levi only noticed it when they were together. There were so many puzzling pieces that were out of place inside of Eren, and he wanted more than anything to be the one to put them together at long last. Pressing his forehead against the omega's, Levi continued, "You're... mine, and one day... the world will know that."

 

Eren's entire form stiffened, and he cried out sharply as Levi's length brushed against the bundle of nerves that were always his undoing. Focusing on the spot with his current, undemanding movements, Levi caught Eren's lips against his own. Eren's nails dragged, his legs tightened, and his cock was slick in between their stomachs. Warmth splashed between them suddenly, and Levi wasn't surprised that after just a few more thrusts, he felt the base of his cock swell and join them together. 

 

Levi moved, so they were more comfortable, falling onto the other side of his omega and dragging him close. Eren nestled himself against Levi, and the alpha inhaled the fantastic scent of him. They were both silent and waiting for the afterglow to fade. Levi's hands rubbed soothing circles against Eren's slender back, and he kissed his forehead chastely. Afterward, he leaned forward, so they were facing one another. He reached out and brushed Eren's cheek. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

 

Eren's eyes widened briefly. "What are you sorry for? I'm the one that... ruined this."

 

"You didn't ruin anything. What you and I share... Eren, it's always fucking beautiful to me. No matter where or when. Also, I have every reason to be sorry. I'm a selfish coward."

 

"Stop," Eren bit out, but Levi sighed. With his knot still in place, neither were able to move away from each other. "It's not because of you I'm crying. I was crying because... for just tonight, I'm so happy."

 

Levi smiled softly at those words. "Happy tears?"

 

"With you, I'm always so thankful. I never thought we'd be together. I just..." Eren bit his lip, and his eyes averted. The candles had long since burned out, and only the soft glow of the moon poured into the room. It coated the walls and reached the floorboards. "When I talked to my mother tonight... it made me think about so much."

 

Humming, and grateful Eren seemed a bit more like himself, Levi asked, "What did you two talk about?"

 

Eren orbs moved back to Levi's. "You."

 

Levi's entire body visibly stiffened, and Eren watched as he sat up and brought Eren with him. The position was quite uncomfortable with his knot still in place. "What?"

 

Appearing flustered, Eren quickly added, "It -- It sort of slipped out. My mom... she's good at reading people. She was asking about Reiner and me, and then she brought up pregnancy, and I just -- I panicked, and it slipped out and  _shit_ now that I think about it, maybe I should have --"

 

"Eren," Levi tried to say, but Eren's mouth didn't stop moving. "Eren, Eren!"

 

Eren inhaled a deep breath, his eyes glancing fearfully at Levi. "Are you... I mean, are you angry?"

 

Levi sighed, but he shook his head. "Of course I'm not angry. You're allowed to talk to your mother about whatever the hell you want. I just didn't... anticipate this. I'd imagine she wouldn't be thrilled."

 

"She took it better than I expected," Eren explained, and Levi's eyebrows etched together in surprise. "She said that even with everything that is going on, she is still my mother and therefore, on my side. She didn't say it exactly like that... but, you get it."

 

"Carla's full of surprises. I can see where you get that trait from."

 

Eren chuckled, feeling a little weight lifting off of his shoulders. "So... it's okay that she knows?"

 

"I think it's a little late for that now. But, she is your mother, so how could I oppose?"

 

Eren let out a breath of relief. "That's good because she wants to talk to you."

 

Now Levi  _really_ wanted his knot to dissipate. "Excuse me?"

 

Eren shifted a little, bringing Levi back down, so they were laying down once more. "She promised not to say anything to my dad. She's leaving that to us. Or me. I panicked, but she told me it's impossible for me to dictate who I love. She supports us, Levi."

 

Levi worried his lower lip uncharacteristically. "This may come off as a surprise, but your mother intimidates me. She has ever since I joined the ranks with your father."

 

Eren let out a surprised giggle. "Are you serious right now?"

 

"It isn't funny," Levi mumbled moodily, collecting Eren, so he was tucked inside of his arms. "You're still a shitty brat."

 

"Mm..." Eren hummed, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of being full and safe. "I'm your shitty brat, though."

 

"You're fucking right about that," Levi growled. He swooped down and claimed Eren's lips, hunger lingering behind each movement. Eren moaned, reaching and carding his fingers through Levi's hair. The alpha purred, and Eren moaned quietly. As they parted, Levi gazed deeply at him. "I won't run from what we've started. I just hope your mother doesn't rip me apart."

 

"Better her than my father," Eren muttered, and he winced as the words left him. "I'm... I'm not sure when the right time to tell him is."

 

"Maybe when I speak with Carla. I'm not sure how he'll handle the news... or if he'll keep it from Erwin."

 

"What would Erwin do?"

 

"More than likely nothing. He's one of my closest companions; I don't think he'd betray me. Not unless I was directly putting everybody at risk."

 

Frowning deeply, Eren asked, "Isn't that what we're doing?"

 

"Hush," Levi commanded, his voice deepening. He held Eren's eyes as he continued, "What we're doing isn't wrong. What  _you're_ being forced to do is wrong. Eren, if it weren't for the treaty, what would you want?"

 

"You already know the answer to that; you."

 

"Besides just me."

 

Eren regarded Levi thoughtfully. "Well... I'd like to be mated.  _Properly._ " Levi smirked subtly. "I'd like to practice my magic freely. I still really want to serve with you, and with my father and Commander Smith. I feel like I could contribute so much, even if it's not on the front lines. Down the line though..." Eren bit his lip, his cheeks flaring with a warm glow. 

 

"What is it?" Levi prompted gently while reaching to tilt Eren's chin forward. "You're blushing."

 

Licking his lips, Eren admitted quietly, "Down the line... Maybe have children?"

 

Levi's eyes widened fractionally at those words, surprised to hear Eren admit them. "I thought you didn't want children."

 

"When I was talking to my mom... it made me think about a few things." Eren offered a soft, lazy smile. He made himself more comfortable inside of the soft sheets. "I wouldn't mind having a family with you. Watching a bunch of little yous running around and causing mayhem."

 

The alpha snorted and reached to wrap his arms around Eren's waist. The omega let out a small shriek of surprise as Levi turned their bodies over so Eren was straddling his middle. Still connected, Levi's eyes were shimmering with silent approval, and his chest swelled with pride. "Only little  _yous_ would cause the mayhem. I could see it now. Brown haired, ocean eyed little monsters running amok. The world would fucking end as we know it."

 

Eren laughed, his shoulders shaking and Levi loved every moment of hearing that sound. "You're such an asshole."

 

The air shifted around them, and their scents mingled into something dreamlike and comfortable. Eren's eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed down at his alpha, and his hand drew forward to brush against Levi's jaw. "Promise me," Eren whispered suddenly.

 

Levi knew exactly what Eren was softly demanding, and he grasped Eren's hand into his own. He kissed the gland on his wrist and murmured, "I promise you."

 

Levi anticipated as Eren leaned down to slot their mouths together, and they sealed their promise with their lips.

* * *

Levi stayed true to his words and took his time that night.

 

He traced every inch of skin, kissed every dimple and lithe line, and buried himself as deeply as he could. He watched carefully as Eren's face contorted in pure pleasure, and he couldn't stop himself from falling into a trance as Eren's eyes continued to glow more intensely. It made him wonder just what caused his magic to react during their intimate encounters, but his mind wasn't as sharp as it should have been.

 

Eren's words replayed in his mind once they were sated. His chest bubbled with longing, the longing to mate with Eren and start a family. Could such a thing be possible in a world being ravished by war and death? After the two of them were sated, bathed, and resting... Levi was leaning on his elbow and gazing down at his omega. He was sleeping so soundly against him, and he was undeniably close. Levi crooned softly when Eren whimpered, scooting closer in a way that made Levi realize he was afraid to be away from him. 

 

How many nights did Eren fall asleep dreaming of him? How many nights did Levi lay in his bed, gazing at the ceiling while thinking of Eren? Months had passed since they arrived in Marley, but it felt like an eternity.

 

So many questions were swirling inside of his mind. He and Eren had spent a majority of their night not only speaking of their future but the future of their country and the others surrounding it. Windhelm was merely one of them, and there were dozens more. Levi knew they were being targeted, and he wished more than anything he understood what Zeke's intentions were. With the other alpha in his thoughts, Levi instinctively placed an arm around Eren's waist. 

 

Something unsettled deep inside of his stomach, and it tightened the more he thought of their situation. He was more than willing to go and face Carla and Grisha if it meant keeping Eren. He swore to protect Eren, and he would keep that promise as well as his promise to Eren himself. They'd get through this, somehow. And while they continued with this little masquerade, they vowed to uncover the truth behind Marley's intent.

 

Levi knew better than to believe Eren suddenly captured Zeke's interest. There was an underlying cause to his knowledge of the omega. It made Levi growl low in his throat, and it caused the other male to stir in his sleep. Eren mumbled something under his breath and whispered Levi's name, pawing at the blankets in silent yearning. Levi adjusted his position and tangled their bodies together as one, letting his scent rain over Eren as he soothed him back to sleep. 

* * *

Eren knew their night would come to an end, but it didn't make leaving the inn any easier. Eren was certain the two of them would leave separately, but Levi had tugged the omega along as they walked past the innkeeper and out into the bustling streets. They had woken that morning, slow and tangled within each other, and made love twice before they decided to bath and prepared to go back to Eren's house. The sun was still rising into the blue sky, and it was pleasantly warm outside. Levi was going to call a carriage for them, but Eren shook his head with a small smile. He appeared worn and tired, which concerned Levi. Perhaps he had kept the brunet up far too late with their coupling.

 

"Let's walk. I want to enjoy my time with you."

 

How could Levi deny him that? Stubborn, as always.

 

Their stomachs were in knots when they arrived at the familiar, sturdy cottage of Eren's home. Eren exhaled noisily, and Levi shared a small glance with him. They nodded to each other and entered the house. The smell of coffee beans and tea rose through the air and Levi sighed contently. It reminded him of the many mornings he'd meet Grisha here and find a much smaller Eren prancing behind his busy mother.

 

As he looked at Eren again, he realized there was hardly a trace of that boy left. He was a strong-willed mage, and he was a beautiful omega. How the fuck did he manage to capture this stunning souls interest?

 

Carla's scent dominated the air, which surprised Levi. Eren hunched a little into himself as his mother stepped out from behind the pantry and into the open space of their small kitchen. She was wearing a tight small, and Eren peered between her and Levi apprehensively. "Hi, Mom," he greeted quietly.

 

Her eyes roamed over to Levi, and the alpha bowed slightly. "Carla," he greeted as well.

 

"Morning, you two. You're lucky you got here when you did. Squad Leader Zoe is doing an impeccable job at keeping those boys busy in town. It should give us enough time to talk."

 

Eren visibly swallowed, and Levi's scent shifted to comfort him. Carla didn't appear as easy-going as Eren said she was just the night before. Perhaps their scents were still active from their mating.

 

"Come sit. I've brewed coffee and tea. Which would you like?"

 

"Tea, please," Levi responded while Eren answered, "Coffee."

 

A few minutes afterward, the three of them sat at the kitchen table. Carla's eyes shifted between Eren and Levi, and then rose to the front door. She appeared just as uneasy as the two of them. "Grisha will be gone for about another thirty minutes. I sent him out to fetch some herbs for a rabbit stew tonight."

 

Eren and Levi both nodded slowly. 

 

"So... what's said in this room  _stays_ in this room. Until you're both ready to talk to him, of course."

 

Levi felt like he should have been saying something, so he gathered his courage to do so. "Carla, Eren told me what happened last night before he found me. I just want to apologize for lying and deceiving you and your husband. Grisha is my commanding officer, and I have nothing but the utmost respect for both of you. I've been around your family for quite some time, and I've taken a shine to each of you." As he said this, his gaze landed on Eren. "I've grown very fond of Eren as well. That's why I didn't hesitate to travel with him to keep my eye on him. I wanted nothing more than to keep him safe from the enemy's hands. I'd keep him safe from anything or anyone."

 

Carla leaned until her elbows were against the wooden table. "Levi, dear, I already know that. I'm not angry at  _you._ "

 

Levi sagged a little with relief. "I'm still sorry. This... What's happened between Eren and I wasn't planned. It just happened. My objective is still the same. I'm going to continue to protect Eren at all costs."

 

"I believe you," Carla said without hesitation. "What I'm worried about is how far you're both going to take this before you're caught on their side? I can handle your father, and as I've said before, I'll march down to HQ right this minute if something doesn't appear to be right over there. You are my son, Eren, and Levi is also a part of this family. He has served our country and protected these walls for over a decade."

 

Levi's hand tightened around his clay mug, and Carla noticed.

 

"Eren," she said suddenly, and the omega straightened in his seat. "Would you mind leaving Levi and I alone for a few minutes? I promise it's okay. Your room hasn't been tended to since you've left. Maybe you should sift through some of your things in case you want to take more back to Marley with you?"

 

Eren made a face, but Levi reached over and took his hand into his own. "It's okay, go ahead. We'll only be a few minutes."

 

Eren didn't look convinced, but he nodded nonetheless. He stood up shakily from the table and took his mug of coffee with him. His scent shifted, and it caused both Carla and Levi to scrunch their noses. The brunet shut the door to his room quietly.

 

"He's upset," Carla sighed. "And tired. You two certainly didn't waste time, did you?"

 

Clearing his throat, Levi made sure to avoid the second statement. "He's under the impression that you're going to tear me apart."

 

Carla giggled. "Goodness, no. Quite the opposite."

 

Levi was intrigued. He took another sip of his steaming tea while asking, "I'm listening."

 

"I want you to be completely honest with me. We both know Eren is too trusting and far too kind. He's told me a few things about the politics and regulations of Marley and their people, but nothing else. Is everything he's told me true?"

 

"It depends on what's he's said. The country is full of well and generous people. Their land is wealthy compared to ours, but I imagine that's from extorting their goods from poorer lands. Reiner... he  _seems_ genuine, but I don't trust him, and don't even get me started on Commander Zeke."

 

"The one who proposed the treaty?"

 

"Yes. I don't trust him at all. There's..." Growling under his breath, Levi made a fist. "He's too interested in Eren. I'd be inclined to think  _he_ wanted to mate with him, but he doesn't even bat an eye when Eren walks past him, unlike the other alpha's at their palace."

 

"So, you don't feel Eren is safe?"

 

Levi drummed his fingers thoughtfully. "He hasn't been safe since he's stepped foot on their soil. Mikasa, Armin, and Hange are doing their jobs well. I purposely had Ackerman and Arlert stay behind to keep their eyes on Zeke. Reiner and Bertolt being here was to ensure we didn't appear suspicious. I'm glad Hange is thinking ahead and giving us time."

 

"I think we need to bring this information forward. I know my husband will want to hear it, as well as Commander Smith."

 

Levi nodded. "Not the other officers. Not yet, anyway. I don't want to start an uproar. Not until my suspicions are confirmed. I just..." Biting his lip, Levi continued, "I don't know if it has anything to do with Eren's abilities or not."

 

"I've warned Eren about them. I'm not sure if you fully understand what Eren is capable of, but it's in his blood to possess something far more powerful than white magic."

 

"What sort of other power?" Levi asked, warily.

 

Carla's lips pressed into a thin line. "I don't fully understand it myself... but it runs in the Yeager's blood. Grisha may know more about it than me, but that's why we worked so hard to keep Eren hidden away. In a world filled with war, there is also greed. Greed for power. I know Eren would be targeted if he was ever discovered."

 

"They've been training him... He's getting stronger. I can feel it, and I know they can too."

 

Carla sighed shakily. "I pray their intentions are true, and perhaps they do want peace."

 

"Until I know that for certain, I'm still going to keep my original assumptions in the front of my mind. Zeke is the one who's pulling strings on all of this. We hardly know a damn thing about him. His people are completely enamored by him."

 

Tense silence rose in the room, and Carla reached over and calmly took Levi's hand. "I don't know what the future is going to bring, but I feel like you and Eren are going to be a large part of it. Please..." Her bottom lip quivered, and he hand tightened. "Please, keep my son safe."

 

Levi squeezed her hand back, his eyes piercing as he said, "I promise you, I will."

 

As the words left his lips, a soft knocking on the front door caused the two of them to untangle their hands. Levi and Carla rose from their chairs as Hange, Reiner, and Bertolt stepped through the threshold. Carla's face contorted back to it's original, cheerful expression but her eyes remained on guard. Reiner appeared to be sniffing the air intently, and it immediately caught Levi's eye. Hange rushed over and tried speaking to Levi, but the alpha was far too engrossed in Reiner's body language. It was rigid; stiff. 

 

"Morning," Bertolt greeted as he approached the kitchen. He appeared tired, almost weary. Levi nodded in greeting, and Reiner asked Carla to use their washroom.

 

Perhaps Levi was to on guard for his own good. He assisted Carla with preparing several hot beverages, and Hange briefly went over some of the meetings he had missed when he departed the night before. Bertolt was enthralled with the way the city was laid out, and he was eager to explore more of it. Although Levi held had his reserved with Zeke and Reiner, Bertolt appeared to be kind. Still... Levi didn't allow himself a moment to fall short of his duties. 

 

Hange was an excellent distraction for Carla and Bertolt, but Levi was  _still_ on edge waiting for Reiner to return. Licking his dry lips, Levi regarded the three sitting down. "I'll be right back."

 

His boots sounded against the hardwood floors, and he made his way through the small hallway that led toward the other side of the house. As he did, there was a scent that was familiar, yet he had never smelt anything quite like it before. It made the glands in his mouth water, and the honeyed vanilla was so overpowering, it nearly knocked Levi off of his feet. He began to move more quickly, both on instinct and urgency. As he rounded the corner heading to Eren's bedroom, he stopped abruptly.

 

Reiner was standing in front of Eren's bedroom, the door open and his eyes wide. As Eren's scent rose and nearly suffocated him, it was then he realized what was happening. A positively carnal snarl ripped from Levi's throat, and he leaped across the hallway. Reiner was so consumed by Eren's scent; he didn't have time to react to Levi reaching for him and pinning him against the opposite end of the hallway. 

 

Reiner seemed to break free from his trance enough to comprehend what was happening, and he struggled against Levi with an answering growl. "Get off of me," he commanded, and Levi bared his teeth. He would rip this fucking man's throat out if it came down to it.

 

"What the  _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

 

Inside of Eren's bedroom, Levi heard a soft mewl. It sounded pained; afraid. As Levi's eyes momentarily shifted, he could see the source of those distressed noises. The omega was curled on his bed. He was drenched in sweat, causing his clothes to cling to every inch of his heated skin. His was whimpering and shifting ceaselessly while gasping for air. His heaving chest didn't rest, and his hair was darker than usual from the sweat that accumulated within his dark locks. His features were contorted into an expression Levi had never seen before... and the beast inside of him was  _roaring._

 

Through the stifling scent, Levi could see it then. The sheets beneath Eren's hips and backside were drenched with an ungodly amount of slick. Its smell was so pungent that Levi had to force himself to breathe through his mouth to avoid inhaling its intoxicating aroma. He had noticed the earlier signs, but Eren did such an extraordinary job at hiding them. The exhaustion, the change in his scent, the unsteadiness...

 

His omega was in  _heat._


	13. Setting Fires

"I'm giving you two fucking seconds to get back into that kitchen, or I will rip your limbs off, Braun."

 

"He is  _my_ husband!"

 

"But he isn't your  _mate._ Eren has made it clear that he does  _not_ want to share his heats with you!"

 

Instincts were beginning to creep into the corridors of Levi's mind, and it was causing him to lose control slowly. If Reiner didn't fall back, Levi was almost sure he was going to kill him. The soft whimpering coming from Eren's room was causing every cell inside of his body to ignite with protective urgency to be near the omega. Eren was calling out to  _him._

 

Footsteps were coming from behind them, and Levi grabbed the larger alpha and used all of his strength to throw the other man across the threshold. Carla, Hange, and Bertolt watched with wide eyes as Reiner unsteadily caught his balance. The blonde alpha growled in a challenge, but Levi didn't lose control. Not here. Not yet.

 

"What is going on here?" Carla whispered though dread was dripping in her tone. Eren's scent was so pungent; it was nearly impossible to miss. The smell of it would drive every single unmated alpha in the area _mad._

 

"All of you," Carla whispered, releasing her soothing pheromones into the air. "You need to leave right now. Squad Leader, please, help me."

 

"Of course," Hange answered, moving slowly not to disrupt whatever peace was still lingering. She placed her hands against Reiner's shoulders, and Bertolt helped with pushing the alpha back. "Come on, Reiner. You have to leave. You can't be here: sugar."

 

Levi's entire body  _tingled_ with violent intent. As seconds ticked, his body was being overtaken by his instincts.  _Omega needs us. Omega is calling out to us!_

 

"Captain Levi," Carla said carefully, her hands reaching out to beckon him down the hallway. "You need to leave as well."

 

Levi's eyes widened, and his entire body stiffened at the thought of leaving Eren alone during his heat. The rational parts of his mind were telling him Eren was capable and that he didn't express his desire to share his heats with anyone  _period._

 

The other part of him, the more primal part, was raging like a storm to barricade himself inside of Eren's room and mate with his lover properly. It was his duty as an alpha. It was his instinct to protect and breed with his omega. Even if they weren't bonded, Levi  _still_ felt Eren reaching out to him somehow.

 

"I..." Levi tried to speak, and his voice was raw and his throat felt like he had swallowed sand. "Carla, I..."

 

"I know," Carla assured him. "Trust me, I know. But, if you stay here..." She bit her lip and turned to make sure there weren't any listening ears behind them. Once she realized they were alone, she continued. "If you stay here they'll know. There won't be any way of hiding it. I know it hurts and it's eating you up inside to be with Eren right now, but you have to think of what's ahead."

 

"He  _needs_ me."

 

"I'll look after him. I've done so more times than I can count. I  _promise_ you; he'll be taken care of."

 

Levi trusted Carla wholeheartedly, but without the presence of an alpha in the Yeager household, there was a great chance Eren would lure stranglers into his nest. As if Carla was reading his mind, she frowned softly.

 

"As much as I want to let you stay... my husband will know something is happening."

 

"What am I supposed to  _do_?" Levi pleaded, his tone shifting into something desperate. The more he heard Eren cry and moan within the walls of his room, the less he was able to grasp a rational thought. His body was tense with urgency, and it was becoming unbearable. "I don't think I can  _leave him._ "

 

"I'll help. Right now, I want you to go downstairs and make sure Hange's escorted Reiner and Bertolt. Our first step is to ensure they're no longer a threat to Eren during his heating cycle."

 

Levi let her words settle deep, and her eyes held desperation. "Captain, please go. At least until I can come up with a more plausible plan. Eren can endure his heat alone. We'll figure this out. You're already displaying so much self-control. I'm trusting you to make to right choice and walk away."

 

Gritting his teeth to hide his snarl, Levi abruptly turned away before the scent wafting from Eren's room could render him useless. His inner alpha was  _roaring_ in disapproval, and he mentally snapped at the beast to shut the fuck up before he caused more problems than there already were. He went down the stairs, through the kitchen, and right out the front door. As he stepped out of the cottage and into the morning sun, he was greeted with three very distraught faces.

 

"You alright?" Hange asked.

 

Reiner appeared just as bitter as Levi, and Bertolt was doing all he can to soothe the alpha before he lost control. As soon as Reiner caught sight of Levi, he moved and shoved the shorter alpha with enough force to make the raven's back hit the stone cottage. 

 

"Reiner! Stop this!" Bertolt called out.

 

Reiner's canines revealed as he growled, but Levi wasn't phased. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

 

"I'm the one who's supposed to keep Eren safe and just because you're his husband does  _not_ mean you're an exception to that. I must protect Eren at all costs and if that means you and I need to have a go a round to ensure that, I'm more than willing to prove my point."

 

Levi hadn't realized his teeth were also barring in challenge. 

 

"Levi, Reiner; you both need to stop or you'll attract--"

 

Levi pushed Reiner away from him a second time and took a deep breath to ground himself. "I don't need to keep explaining myself to you. Eren may be in heat, but he made his point during the briefing for this treaty. He's saving for his heats for someone special enough to share them with him."

 

_Us! He is **our** omega!_

 

"Your marriage is a fucking  _farce._ If I catch you trying to sneak around to stick your dick where it doesn't belong, I'll personally make sure I rip it off and shove it through your nasal passage so you'll never smell a thing again."

 

Bertolt was sending out soothing pheromones, but they didn't even nudge either alpha. Reiner's eyes were intensely gazing at Levi, and the shorter man had never seen such confliction in his eyes before. Something deeper lied beyond Reiner's actions and Levi wasn't in his right mind to try and figure it out. 

 

Instead of continuing with the heated words being exchanged, Reiner's shoulders deflated slightly as he gazed at Bertolt. His friend seemed to be the only one with a solid head on his shoulders. He placed an assuring hand on Reiner's arm and said, "You know he's right, Reiner."

 

"But--" Turning fully toward Bertolt, Reiner appeared lost. "We have to... I--" Several expressions were crossing Reiner's face before he sighed. He cocked his head and glanced at Levi one last time before grabbing Bertolt's arm and bringing him to walk alongside him. Levi arched a brow and Hange seemed quite confused.

 

"Where are you both going? I don't think it's wise to be walking around here without a proper escort."

 

"We'll find an inn nearby. You're welcome to check in if you'd like, but I think it's best if we stay clear of the Yeager's home until Eren's heat passes. It's evidently messing with our heads."

 

Levi felt relief yet apprehension surge through him. He didn't like the idea of Reiner and Bertolt being on their own, yet he was silently thankful they were choosing the more wise option of staying away. Hange decided to tag along to at least ensure they knew the location of the room and board, and they gave Levi a significant look as Reiner spoke once more.

 

"For what it's worth, I want him safe too. I've known from the moment you saw me you didn't trust me. I'm just trying to do what's right for my country, too."

 

Levi watched them leave, and as they did, he reached up and tugged harshly at his jet black locks. He wanted to bellow out of frustration. This entire situation was a cluster fuck and it was destroying what little sanity he had left. 

 

Why the fuck did he and Eren get dragged into this? He wanted nothing more than to take the young mage and just escape with him to the farthest corner of the world. Neither of them were going to withstand much more of this. The surface was cracking, and Levi felt as though he was close to clawing at the glass to get out before he was too lost.

 

Still tugging at his hair and growling in short bursts, Levi didn't hear the sound of boots clicking against the cobblestone streets.

 

"Captain?" a deep and familiar voice asked.

 

Levi's head rose sharply and his hands immediately dropped to his sides. Grisha Yeager was giving him a perplexed look. The older alpha was sniffing the air in confusion before his eyes widened in quick understanding. Levi's scent was  _seething_ in the air. "What is going on here?" he asked, his voice grave.

 

Levi's lips form a thin line, and his eyes held Grisha's without wavering. He was so utterly  _tired_ of lying. "I think you and I should go somewhere to speak.  _Alone._ "

* * *

It's nearing afternoon, and the sun is at it's highest. Grisha suggests he and Levi speak in his study near HQ. Grisha was well known for his thorough research on behalf of his son's unique abilities, and he chose to build a small space for himself many years ago in that regard. Levi knew Grisha was taking his current physical and mental state into mind and Levi was almost certain Grisha was aware of much more than he was letting on. Levi needed to be honest. This was starting to get out of hand and Grisha had been a large part of his life for over a decade.

 

He deserved the truth.

 

"Watch your step," Grisha commented as he led Levi toward a secure hut just on the outskirts of their town. It was worn but kept in decent condition, which indicated Grisha still spent quite some time there. Levi followed Grisha down a small set of stairs into what appeared to be a basement type of setting. 

 

The alpha wondered if Carla or even Eren were aware that Grisha still kept up with this place. There were shelves adorned with tarnished books and desks that were littered with documents, tools, and other trinkets that Levi couldn't identify. There were two armchairs and a small hearth with a dusty fireplace next to it. He had to wonder how many nights Grisha spent here instead of venturing home to his family.

 

Levi glanced around unsurely but noticed Grisha taking a seat in one of the armchairs. He implored Levi to do the same.

 

"We won't be bothered down here. I've kept this space for a long time to ensure privacy when it came to my own personal affairs."

 

Nodding, Levi did as he was told. He sat down uncomfortably and felt his legs bouncing with an uncharacteristic restlessness. This did not go unnoticed by Grisha.

 

"You're anxious. Your scent is the strongest I've ever smelt before." Leaning forward and placing his elbows against his knees, Grisha's glasses shined against the dim sunlight breaking through the dusty windows. "My son is also in heat, isn't he?"

 

Levi's eyes sharpened at that.

 

"If there is something happening, I think now is the time to discuss it."

 

Grisha's eyes were studying Levi carefully, and the raven chose his next words very carefully. "I am in love with your son."

 

Silence. Agonizing silence. It lingered over the two of them like a thick blanket. Grisha's expression hardly changed, though, his eyes grew more understanding.

 

"We've been together since we migrated to Marley. A few weeks afterward. I take full responsibility for our coupling because it was me who lost control. I tried my best to ignore my feelings for him but seeing him with Reiner..." Levi bit his lip. "Seeing him with Reiner made my instincts react on their own."

 

More seconds ticked by. "I see," Grisha responded quietly.

 

Standing from his seat, Levi continued. "They're unaware of our status. We've worked diligently to hide it. It's not as if I fling myself at him every chance I get."

 

Grisha's face was hardened with distaste, but Levi knew it was justified. 

 

"Grisha..." Levi let out a large breath. "There is  _something_ happening here. Something that isn't above the surface yet. I don't trust Zeke's intentions whatsoever. I also am starting to think that Reiner is a pawn in all of this. There is a  _reason_ Zeke chose Eren. There is also a reason he chose Reiner. They're still attacking neighboring countries, and I think this is all a set up for a larger goal in mind."

 

Grisha's gaze fell to the floor, and his in-depth features changed into something sad. "I've known that for quite some time."

 

Levi's head cocked to the side. "Excuse me?"

 

"I'm not sure you're fully aware of what Eren is capable of," Grisha began to explain. He stood up and wandered over to the rows of bookshelves. His fingers brushed against the dust-ridden covers. "My father was a powerful mage. I won't deny that we have several talented spellcasters in our ranks, but the magic my family possessed was different. When I was born, my father assumed that power would naturally pass on to me. It didn't."

 

Levi's fingers were clenching with unease.

 

"And then Eren was born. He was a healthy boy. He was curious and interested like his ancestors. It's a natural part of who we are. Around the age of four, however, I started noticing changes with him. Supernatural elements that couldn't be ignored. I was delighted, to be frank. It meant Eren had a future and would be capable of anything he set his mind to."

 

Grisha frowned deeply. "I also knew his abilities were special. He had no control over himself at such a young age, and Carla and I were unfit to teach him. I can't tell you how many times he's nearly set the cottage on fire. Or the number of times he's drawn attention to himself because of his lack of control. That's why we began to keep him hidden. It wasn't to bind him; it was for his safety."

 

"Then he presented," Grisha murmured. "At the age of fifteen. His and our entire worlds turned upside down. I wasn't disappointed because he was an Omega. I was afraid for his future. He has the potential to change the world and yet his second gender didn't allow it to be so."

 

Levi took a bold step forward. "Eren doesn't understand the power he possesses. While you've kept him hidden away here, they're over in Marley doing everything they can to tap into it."

 

"Because they know something lies dormant inside of him."

 

" _What?_ What lies dormant inside of him?"

 

Grisha finally turned to face Levi. "How familiar are you with holy magic?"

 

Levi blinked, taken aback by the question. "Not very familiar. I only know it's one of the rarest forms of white magic."

 

"Spellcasters have a number of capabilities, but they're limited to one element. Black Mages are limited to their elemental damage and White Mages are limited to their healing and debuffing skills. Eren however..." Gazing upward, Grisha added, "Eren can use each one. Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. The factor is his white magic is monumental to healing those around him. It helps with some situations... barriers, protection, and then there is holy magic. There isn't a single recorded white magic alive with those capabilities."

 

"So he's essentially also a Black Mage?"

 

"No," Grisha shook his head quickly. "He is a Pure Mage."

 

Levi's eyes widened. "Bullshit."

 

"Have you noticed the glow in his eyes?" Grisha abruptly asked, his voice rising in pitch. "I know you have. We've noticed it since he was a child. Unfamiliar situations cause him to react, but as he grew older, those circumstances changed. That is the  _mark_ of a Pure Mage."

 

The younger alpha felt unsteady on his feet. Pure Mages were things of mystery and myth — just snippets on the pages of old books. There was absolutely no way Eren was...

 

"Zeke must know. He has to."

 

"That may be true, but we cannot assume that just yet. He hasn't acted in trying to corrupt Eren's abilities. For all they know... he is  _still_ just a White Mage."

 

"That's a gamble I'm not willing to take!" Levi barked out suddenly. "I feel as though we're just a part of some fucked game and at any moment, they could end Eren's life like  _that_." As he said that, he snapped his fingers. "My job is the  _protect him._ Has that changed?"

 

"Of course not."

 

"Then what am I  _supposed to do_?"

 

"Eren needs the proper training to tap into his abilities. It takes time, but I'm confident he's improving over there. We need to continue with that progress."

 

Levi let out a rude laugh. "Is Eren just a fucking pawn to everyone? Does  _anyone_ consider his feelings or what he wants?"

 

Grisha growled, and it was the very first time Levi had heard such a noise leave him. "I adore my son and I won't have you insinuating otherwise."

 

Levi held back from snarling. "And I'm his Alpha, which means I will  _not_ let anything happen to him. So we're at an impasse, don't you think?"

 

Grisha's shoulders sagged with sudden exhaustion. "Captain, there is far more coming our way then what we've endured for so many decades. Something graver and we aren't prepared. Our numbers are nothing compared to what Marley has at their disposal. We  _need_ Eren."

 

With barred teeth, Levi asked, "Has this been your plan from the very start?"

 

"No," Grisha assured his subordinate. "I would never do anything to hurt my child. I love him very much. He is my only son and all I've ever wanted was for him to be  _free._ "

 

Levi's eyes narrowed slightly, unsure of where Grisha's sentiment lied. He trusted this man, and he had been nothing but an outstanding father to Eren. Perhaps his apprehension was misplaced. Maybe there was more that he just didn't understand. All he knew what they were still in the middle of a war where the circumstances were still unclear. Somehow, Eren seemed to be stuck right in the middle.

 

"But..." Grisha continued. "To do that, he must  _fight._ "

 

Levi's eyes averted to the sun dripping through the stained windows above. His heart and soul were conflicted, and he honestly felt as if there was no escaping the situation they were currently in. "This is a fucking mess," Levi quipped. He hastily added, "Sir," for good measure.

 

Grisha smiled sadly. "I know it is... but I feel in my heart it will work out soon. Just continue to keep Eren close. As far as your relationship is concerned..." The older alpha seemed to be carefully choosing his words. "I've known for a very long time that Eren's loved you."

 

Levi  _felt_ his heart slam against his chest.

 

"How is it that everyone seemed to notice our feelings besides us? Before it was too late?"

 

"It isn't too late," Grisha replied. "There is always a chance to repair and mend."

 

Levi regarded Grisha quietly. "You don't want to rip me to shreds? Scream at me? You could even force me to resign if you wanted to."

 

"If I wanted to," Grisha agreed. "Which I do not. You're my best right next Erwin. The Legion wouldn't be what it is today without you. I also know that you'll always put Eren first, and all I can want for him as his father is for him to have an Alpha that will stand by him."

 

Levi's fists clenched. "I'll always stand by him."

 

"Even if it means breaking the treaty?"

 

"I..." Levi appeared conflicted. "That's an unfair question. I've always given my life to the cause of our people."

 

"And now?"

 

"I'd happily lay my life down for Eren. I'd also never turn my back on my duty as a soldier."

 

Grisha tilted his head, studying Levi carefully.

 

"That's why... We need to come up with a more sound plan -- a way to draw Zeke out of the shadows. He's hiding something even from Reiner and his comrades, and we're not the only country suffering because of it. Eren seems to be the key to everything, and I  _cannot_ sit back and let Zeke pull strings any longer."

 

"Essentially, we'll need to continue with the plan. Eren remains Reiner's husband and endures the training from the spellcasters of Marley. As you and the others continue to work there, we will do what we can over here to prepare."

 

"Prepare for what?"

 

"A war. If Zeke has a different goal in mind, and you're feelings of mistrust are as sound as they appear, we need to be ready. I don't want to be blindsided the way we were seven years ago."

 

As the mention of seven years ago, a triggering memory splintered through Levi's mind. A memory of cannon fire, blood-curdling screams, and bodies littering their cobblestone streets. Levi's entire body tensed and was riddled with exhaustion and discomfort. He never wanted those events to repeat. It was a time where Marley nearly desecrated their walls. 

 

"Understood. We'll continue for now unless something changes. If that happens, I'll send Hange or Arlert over here to report immediately."

 

Levi saluted and Grisha did the same. As their hands dropped back to their sides, Grisha observed Levi's tense body. "Have you and Eren... Has he had any heats since his departure?"

 

Levi shook his head and let out a stuttered breath. "No, and being away from him is torturing me."

 

"We'll meet here with Eren once his heat passes. I'll also call for Erwin and Hange. We'll discuss what we've uncovered and make sure Eren knows what is happening."

 

"Does he know?" Levi asked. "About... his capabilities?"

 

"Not to the extent of what I've told you, but I think now is the time to bring it all to light. He'll be angry at me, naturally, but I'm prepared for that."

 

"You should have told him from the very beginning," Levi muttered.

 

"If I had, then Eren would have run off without a second thought. Can you imagine him out there, alone and without protection? My son is strong and tenacious, but he has his limits just like any of us. He is  _not_ invincible."

 

Grisha's logic was sound. Levi exhaled sharply through his nose. "Alright. We'll set up a meeting once his heat passes. Until then..."

 

Levi peered at Grisha with a question in his eyes. "Until then, let's ensure Eren gets through his heat. His cycles tend to last five to seven days. He's usually capable of enduring them alone, but given the two of you being...  _active,_ " Grisha chose his words thoughtfully. "It may be harder for him to do so now."

 

Unsure of where Grisha was headed with this, Levi asked, "Are you implying...?"

 

"Carla is more than likely setting up essentials such as provisions and tools should he need them. I'll take Carla and rendezvous with Hange at the local inn. That will give the two of you privacy and ensure Eren's safety."

 

Levi's eyes widened fractionally. "Reiner and Bertolt?"

 

"I will handle them. If it's brought up, I will say I ordered you to guard our home. I am still your superior, so it shouldn't be questioned."

 

It took everything in Levi to not bolt for the door. Instead, he asked, "Why are you accepting this so easily?"

 

Grisha adjusted his glasses with a small, tired smile. "If I were to choose an Alpha for my son, it would be one I knew for certain could take care of him. You've proven that time and time again. You've been a vital part of this countries defense and an honest companion for Eren. I don't condone unfaithfulness but given Eren's circumstances... I can't fault him for following his heart. It's what he does best, after all."

* * *

Eren felt like his stomach was in knots. He moaned miserably while twisting within the sheets on his bed. How many hours had it been? He had relentlessly called out over and over again for just some relief from the aching in his body. 

 

This emptiness. This  _pain --_ it was all he could focus on. His mother had come in to change his sheets and wipe his damp forehead with a cool cloth. This was only the start of his heat, and he was already barely able to endure it. It felt different than the last time. It felt different from each time before. Something was...  _his body knew_ what it wanted.

 

An Alpha.

 

Not just any Alpha... his inner beast wanted  _Levi._ Slick continued to pool beneath his backside and hips, and his clothes were starting to cause his skin to burn.

 

"Levi," he cried out against his pillow. He clutched it and buried his face against it as he thrashed. "Levi," he called out again. Chest heaving and throat dry and raw, he whined and moaned. " _Alpha, please!_ "

 

The sound of footsteps hardly pulled Eren out of his daze. He figured it was his mother and while he was still somewhat conscious and in his right mind, he figured he could handle her coddling just a little longer. As the footsteps drew closer, Eren's nose flared at the scent of pine and cashmere. He attempted to sit up but his body was utterly  _bone weary._ A soft croon echoed inside of his room and the smell wrapped around Eren like fine silk.

 

Strong and familiar arms lifted Eren with ease, and the Omega nearly cried tears of joy. "Shh," a deep voice soothed from above him. "It's okay. It's alright now."

 

Eren had just enough strength to lift his head, meeting Levi's burning gaze. " _Alpha_ ," he whispered, a smile tugging at his lips as he nuzzled his face into Levi's shirt. " _I need you._ "

 

Levi answered him with a reassuring sound of comfort and he lifted his wrists to cover Eren vigorously with the oils of his scent gland. Eren felt a sob of rapture escape from his throat as Levi's arms wound around him and pulled his lean body flush against his own. The solid feeling of his Alpha this close made a wild sound escape Eren.

 

"I have you, Omega. Eren.  _My Eren._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter -- Eren's heat! Woot! fjskdghsdIUOFHskl;ghs/

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr ](https://taintedashes.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/tainted_ashes)   
>  [My Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/tainted_ashes/)   
> 


End file.
